Behind The Black and White
by ckhevl9806
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!] Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjalan tanpa lentera di dunia hitam putihmu ini. Biarkan aku menuntunmu, menarikmu keluar dari dunia itu, yang selalu kau anggap mengerikan. Biarkan aku menutupi kekuranganmu, dan kau menutup kekuranganku. KyuBumHaeTeuk Brothership Family.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Behind The Black and White**

**Chapter : 1 of …**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun**

** Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk / Park Jung soo**

**And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjalan tanpa lentera di dunia hitam putihmu ini, Kibum Hyung. Biarkan aku menuntunmu, menarikmu keluar dari dunia itu, yang selalu kau anggap mengerikan. Biarkan aku menutupi kekuranganmu, dan kau menutup kekuranganku. Lalu kita menciptakan sebuah kelebihan yang indah dari kekurangan kita.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE Need Review, please?^^**

.

.

.

.

.

Anak itu masih menumpah segala isi pikirannya pada sebuah kanvas yang kini tidak lagi berwarna putih. Sebuah cat hitam tercipta dari sebuah kuas sederhana. Dan sebuah bunga tulips di samping gambar sebuah gunung menghiasi kanvas itu. Namun, hanya ada satu warna di kanvas putih itu. Hanya warna hitam.

Manik hitam matanya menatap gusar sang Eomma yang masih berusaha membujuknya sesuatu. Ah, sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Membuat Kibum -nama anak itu- menjadi semakin kesal.

"Kibummie, Appa dan Eomma akan kembali secepat mungkin. Percayalah, hm?"

"Pergi saja! Tidak usah khawatirkan aku." anak itu berkata ketus.

"Geurae, sebentar lagi kami akan berangkat. Tapi, biarkan Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun yang menemanimu selama kami di Jepang, ya? Ayolah, Bummie." Sang Eomma, Kim Hyerin masih mencoba membujuk anak bungsunya itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin bersama Siwon Hyung."

"Tapi Siwon masih ada di Daegu, sayang. Kau tahu betapa repotnya kakakmu mengurus segala persiapan sidang skripsinya. Belum lagi, Appa-mu memberikan suatu proyek perusahaan dengan deadline hanya satu bulan saja. Hyung-mu itu sangat sibuk, sayang."

Kibum masih tidak mau menatap Eomma-nya. Tangannya tetap terampil menciptakan lukisan lain pada kanvas yang sama. "Kubilang, aku tidak mau! Jika Siwon Hyung sibuk, tidak apa. Toh, aku masih bisa hidup mandiri."

"Tidak bisa, sayang. Eomma tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Bagaimanapun, Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun adalah sepupumu. Biarkan mereka menemanimu, ya? Hanya satu bulan saja."

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau, sampai kapanpun tidak mau!"

Hanna menarik nafas lelah. "Kibummie… sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini? mereka tidak pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan padamu, kan? Mereka…"

"Berhentilah membujukku, Eomma. Aku sudah 17 tahun dan aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri!"

"Eomma dan Appa tetap tidak bisa meninggalkanmu selama sebulan ini dengan tenang. Sungguh, hanya Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun yang bisa menemanimu. Siwon baru bisa kembali ke Seoul mungkin bulan depan. Selain itu…"

Kibum mendorong kanvas yang tengah dilukisnya dengan kasar. Membuat lukisannya yang sudah setengah jadi menjadi berantakan. Kanvasnya juga menyenggol beberapa cat air disana yang membuat lantai putih itu ikut terlukis dari tumpahan warna cat air yang tumpah.

"Eomma selalu menganggapku lemah! Aku ini tidak apa dan aku masih bisa berjalan, makan, minum, bahkan melihat dengan baik! Jangan membeda-bedakan aku dan jangan menganggapku anak lemah!"

"Aku bisa memasak beberapa makanan yang sederhana, aku juga bisa bersekolah dengan biasa, melakukan aktifitas dengan biasa. Jebal, Eomma jangan memperlakukan aku seperti ini. Aku akan semakin tersiksa di dunia yang kelam ini." Kibum mengecilkan volume suaranya. Ia tahu jika kata-katanya menyakitkan. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia tetap tidak mau membuat hati sang Eomma terluka.

"Terserah kau mau berkata apapun, Eomma sudah menyuruh mereka kesini dan menginap selama sebulan. Cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan membutuhkan kedua sepupumu itu, Kibummie." Hyerin menyentuh pipi sang anak, menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Dan satu lagi, Eomma tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai anak yang lemah maupun anak yang penyakitan. Kekuranganmu itu, Eomma selalu menganggapnya sebuah kelebihan dari Tuhan. Hanya saja, kau tidak bisa mengatasi kekuranganmu itu sendirian. Kau akan membutuhkan orang lain, sayang. Percayalah, hm?"

Kibum hanya terdiam. Ia mencari sosok keraguan pada mata Eomma-nya. Tidak, Eomma-nya memang penuh dengan keyakinan. Kibum menyesal telah membentak Eomma-nya yang lembut itu.

"Aku percaya, Eomma. Mianhae, aku…"

"Eomma mengerti, sayang. Seperti yang Eomma katakan tadi, cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan menerima mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, annyeong Kibum-ah." Sebuah suara yang lembut menggelitik pendengaran Kibum. Kibum yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku sastra hanya melirik sekilas pada sosok itu.

"Eomma-mu sudah menitipkan kunci rumah padaku, jadi maaf karena aku langsung masuk begitu saja ke rumahmu." Lelaki berumur 20 tahun itu yang sedang menggendong seorang bocah di punggungnya tersenyum hangat pada Kibum. Dan lagi, Kibum hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan intens.

"Ugh, Kyuhyunnie berat sekali. Tidak apa kan jika aku membaringkan disini, Bummie?" mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kibum hanya mengangguk sekilas dan namja tadi membarangkan namja lainnya yang sepertinya tertidur pulas di punggungnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, namja itu segera merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dirinya menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya bisa membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan duduk di samping Kibum dengan peluh yang mengalir.

"Tadi, Kyuhyunnie baru selesai berobat jadi ia kelelahan dan tertidur ketika menuju kesini. Ah, bagaimana kabarmu, Kibummie? Hampir tiga tahun aku baru melihatmu kembali."

Kibum yang sejak tadi belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun, masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tadi, Jungsoo bilang Kyuhyun selesai berobat? Cih, bukannya anak itu tidak pernah sakit apapun? Ah, sejak terakhir Kibum bertatap muka dengannya. Tapi, Kibum melihat wajah anak itu masih sedikit pucat. Sakit apa? Ck, apa peduli Kibum.

"Kau masih mengenalnya, kan? Dia Kyuhyun, tentu saja. Rambutnya memang lumayan berbeda dari terakhir kau bertemu dengannya, Kibum-ah." Jungsoo mengusap pelan rambut cokelat gelap Kyuhyun yang sudah memanjang menutupi dahinya.

Jungsoo mendapati wajah Kibum yang masih memasang tampang datarnya. Tangannya beralih untuk mengusap rambut hitam Kyuhyun. "Kau belum mengucap satu kapanpun padaku. Tidak merindukanku, huh? Hyung sangat merindukanmu, Kibummie. New York benar-benar membuat kita tidak berjumpa selama ini."

Kibum kemudian mengambil alih tangan Jungsoo yang masih bermain di kepalanya. Ia menatap sebentar sorot mata milik Jungsoo itu.

"Kata Eomma, kamar kalian terletak paling ujung. Sudah baru dan di renovasi." Kalimat pertama dari seorang Kim Kibum. Jungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Arraseo, Kibummie." Jungsoo mengangguk pasti. Lalu Kibum segera beranjak dari sana dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, kamarnya.

Jungsoo menatap sekeliling rumah yang megah itu. Tidak banyak berubah, masih seperti dahulu. Rumah tersebut masih berhiaskan dua warna. Hitam dan putih. Dan tentu Jungsoo tahu apa alasan kedua orang tua Kibum yang notabene adalah paman dan bibinya itu melakukannya. Terkadang, Jungsoo merasa kasihan dengan Kibum. Kedua orangtua Kibum selalu pergi ke luar negeri dengan satu tujuan, pekerjaan mereka.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring di sofa hitam panjang dengan berbantalkan mantel tebal milik Jungsoo mulai terusik. Matanya yang terpejam itu bergerak gelisah. Peluh berjatuhan dari dahinya. Bibirnya yang pucat terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas apakah itu. Jungsoo menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun sambil mengusap keringatnya.

"Kyuhyunnie bangunlah, kita sudah sampai. Kau harus minum obat dulu."

Lalu, manik cokelat itu terbuka perlahan. Remaja berusia 17 tahun itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Mata itu, penuh dengan sorot lelah dalam hidupnya.

"Leeteuk Hyung…" Jungsoo tersenyum mendengar nama kecilnya disebut oleh Kyuhyun.

"Buka matamu, Kyunnie. Banyak yang harus kita lakukan untuk Kibummie."

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : nggak mau bikin yg panjang dulu hehe. FF sampingan selama The Puzzle and The Chance diproses dulu alur ceritanya xD ini masih PROLOG ya dan FF ini konfliknya ngga berat kok. Ada yg bisa tebak apa yg terjadi pd Kibum/? :D**

**Oh yaa ada yg bisa tebak author siapakah ini? AIRA atau ARA hayooo :D**

**Mau di-update cepet dalam hitungan jam? FF ini bisa kok update kilat. Asal kalian isi kolom review dibawah yaa ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Behind The Black and White**

**Chapter : 2 of …**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun**

** Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk / Park Jung soo**

**And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjalan tanpa lentera di dunia hitam putihmu ini, Kibum Hyung. Biarkan aku menuntunmu, menarikmu keluar dari dunia itu, yang selalu kau anggap mengerikan. Biarkan aku menutupi kekuranganmu, dan kau menutup kekuranganku. Lalu kita menciptakan sebuah kelebihan yang indah dari kekurangan kita.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE Need Review, please?^^**

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

Jungsoo menatap sekeliling rumah yang megah itu. Tidak banyak berubah, masih seperti dahulu. Rumah tersebut masih berhiaskan dua warna. Hitam dan putih. Dan tentu Jungsoo tahu apa alasan kedua orang tua Kibum yang notabene adalah paman dan bibinya itu melakukannya. Terkadang, Jungsoo merasa kasihan dengan Kibum. Kedua orangtua Kibum selalu pergi ke luar negeri dengan satu tujuan, pekerjaan mereka.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring di sofa hitam panjang dengan berbantalkan mantel tebal milik Jungsoo mulai terusik. Matanya yang terpejam itu bergerak gelisah. Peluh berjatuhan dari dahinya. Bibirnya yang pucat terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas apakah itu. Jungsoo menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun sambil mengusap keringatnya.

"Kyuhyunnie bangunlah, kita sudah sampai. Kau harus minum obat dulu."

Lalu, manik cokelat itu terbuka perlahan. Remaja berusia 17 tahun itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Mata itu, penuh dengan sorot lelah dalam hidupnya.

"Leeteuk Hyung…" Jungsoo tersenyum mendengar nama kecilnya disebut oleh Kyuhyun.

"Buka matamu, Kyunnie. Banyak yang harus kita lakukan untuk Kibummie."

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

"Nggh.. Hyung, pusing…" Kyuhyun mengeluh kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit.

"Itu karena kau terlalu banyak tidur, jadi kepalamu pusing." Jungsoo kembali menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Lima menit lagi, Hyung. Jang seonsaengnim pasti mengerti, kok." Kyuhyun bergumam tidak jelas dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Yak! Park Kyuhyun ireonaaa!"

"Eunghh… Hyung?" kedua mata Kyuhyun mencoba mengerjapkan pandangannya yang memudar.

"Ireona, Kyu. Jangan tidur lagi…" Jungsoo menghela nafas lega karena kedua mata Kyuhyun sudah terbuka setengah.

"Hyung, semua unggas itu bertelur, kau tahu?" Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada mantel bulu milik Hyung-nya itu.

"YA! Aishh jinjja!"

Jungsoo hanya bisa menepuk dahinya dan kembali menggerutu kesal. Kebiasaan lama adiknya, berbicara dalam tidur. Dengan paksa, ia menarik kedua lengan Kyuhyun untuk membuat posisi adiknya itu menjadi duduk.

"Ya! Bangunlah, Kyuuuu."

Kyuhyun yang belum sadar sepenuhnya pun mencoba menatap wajah Hyung-nya yang masih samar-samar di matanya. Ketika wajah Hyung-nya sudah jelas di matanya, mendadak Kyuhyun merasakan ada himpitan kuat di dadanya. "Hyung… aku… hhh.. nafasku… sesak…"

"Bangunlah dulu, kau tertidur selama 3 jam. Cha, minum lah. Tenangkan dirimu dulu." Jungsoo yang biasa dipanggil Leeteuk oleh Kyuhyun maupun Kibum itu mengangsurkan segelas air putih.

Setelah pernafasannya membaik, barulah Kyuhyun bisa merespon perkataan kakaknya itu. "Tiga jam?"

"Memangnya kita… eh? Ini dimana, Hyung? Rumah kita di renovasi? Omona, besar sekali rumah kita, Hyung. Berapa biaya yang kau keluarkan untuk renovasi rumah ini?"

"Ini rumah Kibum, Kyu. Ingat?" Jungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena Kyuhyun yang belum 'terkumpul' nyawanya.

"Kibum siapa? Pacarmu? Atau tunanganmu?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

Leeteuk menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun. "Apa tertidur selama 3 jam saja membuatmu seperti orang amnesia, huh?!"

"Yak! Appo, Hyung! Kalau aku benar-benar amnesia bagaimana?" Kyuhyun mengusap sayang kepalanya yang menjadi korban.

"Kau juga yang mendadak bodoh, Kyu. Otakmu tercecer, heh?"

"Kau galak sekali sih, Hyung. Lagi datang bulan, ya?"

"Kemari kau, Kyu! Akan aku buat kau bernasib sama seperti daging cincang! Aish jinjja!" Leeteuk beringsut untuk menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Yak, Hyung! Jangan menyakitiku, nanti kalau aku mati siapa yang akan mencicipi ramenmu lagi?" Kyuhyun melindungi dirinya dengan mantel tebal milik Leeteuk.

Jungsoo terdiam, mendadak raut wajahnya berubah murung. Ah, Kyuhyun salah berkata-kata. Kakaknya itu memang sensitif dengan kalimat itu.

"Hyung! Ini seperti rumah Kibum Hyung, ya?" Kyuhyun kembali berceletuk, mencoba mengusir semua kata-katanya yang membuat Jungsoo terlihat murung.

"Memang ini rumah Kibummie. Baru sadar, eoh?"

"Whoaa jinjja? Aishh aku merindukan bocah es itu, kamarnya masih seperti dulu, kan? Aku mau ke kamarnya ya, Hyung!" Kyuhyun dengan riang segera menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai dua tempat dimana kamar Kibum berada.

Jungsoo kembali mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun beberapa detik yang lalu. Hatinya mencelos ketika mengingatnya seperti itu, mengingat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Kau benar, jangan pernah tinggalkan Hyung. Nanti tidak ada lagi yang mencicipi dan mengkritik ramen buatanku lagi. Menjadi manusia yang kuat, aku harap kau seperti itu, Kyuhyunnie."

.

.

.

.

BRAK

Suara pintu yang dibuka tiba-tiba dari luar membuat Kibum terkejut dan hampir saja kuasnya yang sedang membentuk suatu objek di kanvas itu terjatuh.

"Kibum Hyung! Bogosipeoyoooo~ aku merindukanmu. Dan aku juga merindukan menyebut namamu tanpa embel-embel Hyung lagi. Hal yang sangat langka, bukan? Aigoo, kamarmu tidak berubah, ya?"

Kibum hanya berdecak kesal karena datangnya si bocah penggangu yang sejak tadi sudah membuatnya waswas setengah mati.

"Aigoo Bum-ah, lukisanmu bertambah banyak, eoh? Bahkan dinding dan jendela pun kau lukis. Lukisan yang ini bagus, Bum-ah!" Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah lukisan yang ada pada dinding dekat jendela berbentuk awan-awan yang saling merangkai.

"Aku suka dengan lukisan ini! Terlihat benar-benar hidup!"

"Ah! Yang ini juga! Aku suka sekali dengan bentuk gelombang lautnya, Bum-ah. Hmm meski warna lautnya berwarna hitam." Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jarinya pada dagunya.

"Tapi aku lebih menyukai yang ini, Bum. Kemampuan melukismu benar-benar hebat! Bahkan kau sudah bisa membentuk lukisan dengan tiga dimensi seperti ini. ckckck, aku kagum padamu." Kyuhyun masih saja berceloteh dengan riang tidak menyadari Kibum yang sudah menatapnya dengan jengah.

"Pergilah, Kyu. Kau mengganggu."

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang mendengar kalimat yang terdengar sangat dingin itu dari mulut Kibum. Tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum dan bertingkah riang, meski ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa sifat Kibum yang akan berubah total padanya, tidak seperti dulu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Bum-ah. Kenapa mengusirku, eh? Ckckck. Padahal aku sudah sangat gembira mengetahui kedua orang tuamu menyuruhku dan Leeteuk Hyung untuk menginap disini."

"Kubilang pergi dari sini!" bentak Kibum.

"Aku masih sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu, Kibummie. Nan jeongmal bogoshipeoyo. Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku selama di New York? Aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu selama 3 tahun belakangan ini dan…"

Kibum menatap tajam manik cokelat gelap milik Kyuhyun. "Kau yang pergi atau aku yang pergi?" desisnya.

"Aish, tidak adakah rasa rindumu sedikit saja untukku? Kau tahu, aku bosan dengan liburan musim panas ini. Oh ya, apa yang kau lukis disitu?" Kyuhyun mendekati Kibum yang masih mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi penuh terhadap kanvas di depannya.

"Kau masih betah bermain dengan cat berwarna hitam, ya? Tapi, tidak apa. Itu tetap membuat karyamu selalu menarik dan aku selalu menyukainya." Kyuhyun tertawa.

Namun Kibum kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar dan beringsut bangun dari posisi duduknya, mengambil langkah untuk segera pergi. Dan Kyuhyun yang menyadari tindakan Kibum, dengan cepat pula segera meraih lengan Kibum dan mencegah agar ia tidak pergi.

"Tidak, Bum-ah! Baiklah baiklah, aku yang pergi. Aku memang selalu mengganggumu, ya?" Kyuhyun tertawa getir.

'_Tidak, tentu tidak. Kau selalu membuatku terhibur, Kyu.'_

"Ya, kau selalu saja menggangguku." Kibum menatap gusar tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat murung.

"Begitukah? Hahaha, mianhae. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Buatkan aku lukisan terbaikmu, ya!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kibum. Kakinya ia angkat untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Begitu Kyuhyun keluar, dengan pelan pintu bermotif daun dan ranting yang membentuk sebuah ukiran seni disana itu tertutup. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, menatap pintu kamar Kibum dengan pandangan tidak menentu. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, tangannya menyentuh jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ahjussi dan Ahjumma benar. Kibum tidak lagi seperti dulu."

"Kibum Hyung… mianhae…"

Setetes liquid bening menuruni kulit wajah yang masih tercetak dengan jelas kepucatan disana. Hati Kyuhyun berdesir mengetahui keadaan Kibum sekarang, jauh berbeda dengan dulu. Benar-benar membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia hanya benar-benar menyayangi saudara sepupunya itu dengan tulus. Dan ia ingin menciptakan sesuatu yang indah, yang membuat Kibum kembali seperti dulu.

Dan kyuhyun akui betapa ia sangat merindukan Kibum yang tegar, Kibum yang selalu mencubit lengannya, Kibum yang tidak pernah mau terlihat menyedihkan dan terlihat lemah, Kibum yang selalu tertawa pada hal-hal kecil yang Kyuhyun ceritakan padanya. Dan tentu, Kyuhyun merindukan sosok dimana Kibum yang terbuka padanya, terbuka pada dunia, dan tidak pernah malu pada dunia dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjalan tanpa lentera di dunia hitam putihmu ini, Kibum Hyung. Meski keadaanmu selalu mencekik semua gelora impianmu, meski keadaanmu selalu membuat segala gerakmu terbatasi. Aku tidak peduli."

"Karena aku akan membantumu, Kibum Hyung. Aku akan membantumu lepas dari semua deretan kekuranganmu. Aku berjanji. Sebelum aku melepas anak panah yang tidak pernah meleset. Selama aku memiliki sisa hidup yang diberi Tuhan saat ini, selama itu pula aku akan berusaha membawamu pergi ke dunia kita. Dunia yang nyata, dan bukanlah dunia semu lagi."

"Aku mengikrarkan diriku sendiri setiap harinya, setiap menitnya dan setiap detiknya. Aku akan membawamu kembali seperti dulu, Kibummie Hyung. Aku berjanji. Peganglah janjiku dengan kuat, ya? Dan jangan pernah melepasnya, Hyungie."

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan setetes liquid bening itu. ia tersenyum bodoh karena berbicara sendiri di depan pintu Kibum namun tidak pernah berani untuk berbicara langsung. Namun tidak apa, sungguh tidak apa jika Kibum tidak mendengarnya. Kyuhyun tetap yakin karena Tuhan akan mendengar niat mulianya itu.

Namun, ada hal lain yang tidak diketahui oleh Kyuhyun Seseorang dibalik pintu itu mendengar semua perkataannya, mendengar janjinya dan mendengar niatan tulus dari seorang Park Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Ayolah, Eomma-mu bilang kau sangat menyukai masakan ini. bahkan kau juga begitu bersemangat dalam membuat serta meracik bumbu dari sup asparagus jagung."

Kibum menatap polos wajah Leeteuk yang kini sedang membujuknya. Ya, setelah mendekam di kamarnya selama dua jam, Kibum akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya untuk memenuhi hasrat perutnya yang minta diisi makanan. Ketika Kibum sudah berada di dapur, disana ternyata sudah ada Leeteuk yang masih mondar-mandir membaca suatu resep. Dan ternyata itu adalah resep makanan kesukaannya. Apakah kakak sepupunya itu berniat untuk membuatkan sup itu padanya?

"Jebal, Bummie. Hyung belum pernah memasak sup asparagus jagung dan Hyung ingin membuatnya untukmu. Kim ahjumma menitipkan pesan itu padaku agar sering-sering membuatkannya untukmu. Ajarkan Hyung, ya?"

"Baiklah." Singkat Kibum. Leeteuk hampir saja bersorak senang karena kini Kibum tidak mengacuhkannya. Kibum memang tidak pernah berbicara banyak dan Leeteuk memakluminya.

"Ambilkan satu buah jagung manis, tiga buah jagung muda, asparagus dan daging ayam yang sudah dipotong ukuran sedang, lalu 150 gram daging kepiting di kulkas." Titah Kibum.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Leeteuk langsung mengambil semua bahan yang Kibum minta.

"Lalu?"

Tangan Kibum dengan lihai mengambil dua butir telur lalu memecahkannya dan mengeluarkan isinya pada sebuah mangkuk. "Kemarin, Eomma sudah membuat kaldu ayam. Jadi kita hanya perlu melakukan hal lain. Kocok lepas telur ini, Hyung."

"Ah, aku lupa ambilkan 8 sendok makan tepung terigu, jahe sedikit saja, 3 siung bawang putih, setengah bawang Bombay, dan dua tangkai daun bawang di lemari kecil itu."

Leeteuk yang meskipun agak kerepotan karena disuruh ini dan itu oleh Kibum, namun ia tidak banyak protes. Dan sebenarnya, ia juga sangat tahu cara membuat sup asparagus. Hei! Untuk menaklukan seorang Kim Kibum dan membuat kita sedikit akrab padanya, tidak salah kan jika kita menambahkan sedikit bumbu kebohongan? Tentang cara membuat sup asparagus ini, misalnya.

"Ini, Bummie. Aku juga sudah mengocok lepas telurnya, setelah itu?"

Kibum yang melihat bahan-bahan yang tadi dibawa Leeteuk kemudian tersenyum tipis. Tangannya mengambil dua tangkai daun bawang yang sejak tadi menjadi sumber perhatiannya.

"Jungsoo Hyung? Eungh maksudku, Leeteuk Hyung?"

Leeteuk yang mendengar Kibum memanggilnya dengan dua nama miliknya itu tersenyum manis. "Waeyo, Kibummie?"

"Daun bawang ini, warnanya hijau muda atau hijau tua?" Kibum menunjuk bagian dari daun bawang yang ia maksud. Ia sedikit sungkan untuk bertanya tentang 'warna' pada sepupu tertuanya itu.

"Ujung daunnya berwarna hijau tua, namun bagian yang kau maksud ini berwarna hijau muda." Leeteuk tersenyum maklum. Wajar bukan jika Kibum menanyakan soal 'warna' padanya.

"Jangan pernah sungkan atau malu bertanya tentang hal itu atau tentang apapun pada kami, Kibummie Hyung." Celetuk Kyuhyun, ikut menimbrung kegiatan Leeteuk dan Kibum.

"Kau ini seperti setan saja, Kyu. Mudah muncul dan mudah menghilang." Leeteuk mengusap dadanya karena kaget dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun disitu.

"Manusia tampan sepertiku kau bilang setan. Ish, makanya lihatlah baik-baik, Hyung." Narsis Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau saja. Jangan kesini, Kyu. Banyak benda tajam. Duduklah disana." Leeteuk yang sempat terkejut karena Kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatannya segera menyeret anak itu untuk duduk di meja makan.

"Aishh sudah lama aku tidak melihat Kibum Hyung memasak…" Kyuhyun kembali merajuk pada Hyung-nya.

Leeteuk menyentuh pelan punggung adik semata wayangnya itu. "Nanti Kibummie tahu tentang hal itu padamu. Apalagi jika kau ceroboh dengan peralatan dapur. Jangan salahkan, Hyung!" Leeteuk berbisik pelan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya membuka setengah mulutnya.

"Ah, benar juga. Baiklah, aku tunggu disana. Masak yang enak, ya!"

Kibum yang masih melirik sekilas kedua kakak beradik itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ah, tidak sadarkah jika dirinya sudah mengukir senyuman itu hari ini?

Dan kini, remaja 17 tahun itu sedang menyiapkan kaldu ayamnya. Sebelum kaldu ayam dan bahan-bahan lainnya dimasukkan, terlebih dahulu ia mulai memanaskan mentega dan memulai menumis bawang putih, bawang Bombay yang sudah diiris-iris. Lalu, Kibum bersiap untuk memasukkan 'jahe' yang sudah ditumbuk ke dalam wajan. Tapi, mendadak wajah Kibum berubah mejadi ragu-ragu ketika ia mencium aroma khas 'jahe' tersebut. Matanya memicing karena hidungnya tidak mencium wangi khas dari jahe.

"Leeteuk Hyung?"

"Ne? mianhae tadi aku tinggal sebentar. Ada apa Bummie?"

"Hmm.. Hyung ini warnanya apa?" Kibum menunjukkan 'jahe' tadi.

"Oranye terang, Bummie. Waeyo?" Jungsoo menatap wajah Kibum yang mencurigai 'jahe' itu.

"Oranye? Berarti ini bukan jahe tapi ini kunyi. Pantas saja aromanya berbeda jauh dengan jahe. Kau salah mengambilnya, Hyung."

"Aigoo, benarkah? Aku lupa tadi kau menyuruhku mengambil jahe. Hahaha mianhae. Akan kuambil jahe yang benar." Leeteuk mengusap tengkuk belakangnya karena salah mengambil.

"Beruntung sekali penciumanmu sangat peka, Bummie." Ujar Leeteuk sambil tanpa mennghilangkan senyuman hangatnya pada Kibum.

Kibum yang mendengar ucapan Leeteuk itu, hatinya bagaikan tersiram air dingin. Dingin sekali. Ya, selama ini dia kemana saja? Mungkin, penglihatannya tidak sama seperti yang lain. Namun, Kibum masih diberkati indera lainnya yang masih berfungsi dengan normal. Seharusnya ia tetap bersyukur pada Tuhan. Ia masih beruntung dibandingkan anak-anak lainnya diluar sana yang mungkin lebih menderita.

Kibum memang mengidap Monochromacy, suatu kelainan pada matanya yang menyebabkan penglihatan matanya terhadap beberapa warna menjadi terganggu. Dan kelainan yang dideritanya membuat Kibum hanya bisa melihat dua warna dalam hidupnya. Hitam dan putih. Dan kedua warna itu, kini menjadi dua warna yang menemani Kibum sehari-hari membentuk dunia semu dalam penglihatannya.

"Kibummie, sup asparagusnya sudah siap."

"Ya? Kau bisa membuatnya, Hyung?" celetukan polos dari Kibum membuat Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun tersenyum geli.

"Bukan hal yang sulit untuk membuat sup asparagus jagung, Kibummie. Kajja! Kita nikmati sup perdana buatan Park Jungsoo dan Kim Kibum ini!"

Kibum memajukan mulutnya karena kesal bahwa Leeteuk telah membodohinya. Namun jauh didalam hatinya, ia merasa hangat. Ia benar-benar merasa hangat ketika wajah-wajah bahagia Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk tercetak disana. Kim Kibum, mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untukmu berubah. Masih banyak orang-orang di sekitarmu yang menayangimu dengan tulus.

Tapi apakah ia bisa kembali membuka hatinya pada mereka? Membiarkan mereka membawa pergi dirinya untuk meninggalkan dunia semua di matanya ini?

"Aish, Kibum Hyung! Jangan biarkan Leeteuk Hyung membuat sup asparagus lagi! Supnya terlalu asin!"

"Ne?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UPDATE KILAT HUAAAA **

**A/N : Banyak yg udah bisa nebak kalau Kibum sakit apa ya haha :D tapi untuk menebak siapa yg menulis FF ini, kalian masih salah :p ini Ara dan Aira yang buat bareng huhu T_T**

**Untuk selanjutnya mau yg mana dulu nih updatenya? The puzzle and the chance dulu atau FF ini dulu? Hayoo :D tapi jangan pilih dua-duanya ya nanti kami tepar -_-**

**Maaf belum bisa balas review ya, next chap aja oke? ;) terimakasih yg udah review^^ Mau update cepet lagi? TOLONG LEMPARIN KYUHYUN pliissssss , *plak***

**Yg mau follow twitter, silahkan yaitu ckhevl98 tapi mungkin kalo twitter bisa Ara yg bales mention kalian bisa juga Aira. Trgantung sikon :3**

**Last, REVIEW PLEASE~~ ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Behind The Black and White**

**Chapter : 3 of …**

**Author : Ara and Aira**

**Twitter : /ckhevl98**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun**

** Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk / Park Jung soo**

**And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE Need Review, please?^^**

**.**

**.**

_**Summary : "Ge…gelap…hiks.. aku tidak bisa.. melihat… apapun…" | "Kau bisa berdiri, Hyung? Tenanglah, aku ada disini." Mati-matian Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi getaran pada nada suaranya. Ia masih berusaha menahan sakit itu, wajahnya sudah semakin memucat. | "Kyu… aku.. hiks… aku buta…" |**_

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

**.**

Kibum memang mengidap Monochromacy, suatu kelainan pada matanya yang menyebabkan penglihatan matanya terhadap beberapa warna menjadi terganggu. Dan kelainan yang dideritanya membuat Kibum hanya bisa melihat dua warna dalam hidupnya. Hitam dan putih. Dan kedua warna itu, kini menjadi dua warna yang menemani Kibum sehari-hari membentuk dunia semu dalam penglihatannya.

"Kibummie, sup asparagusnya sudah siap."

"Ya? Kau bisa membuatnya, Hyung?" celetukan polos dari Kibum membuat Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun tersenyum geli.

"Bukan hal yang sulit untuk membuat sup asparagus jagung, Kibummie. Kajja! Kita nikmati sup perdana buatan Park Jungsoo dan Kim Kibum ini!"

Kibum memajukan mulutnya karena kesal bahwa Leeteuk telah membodohinya. Namun jauh didalam hatinya, ia merasa hangat. Ia benar-benar merasa hangat ketika wajah-wajah bahagia Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk tercetak disana. Kim Kibum, mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untukmu berubah. Masih banyak orang-orang di sekitarmu yang menayangimu dengan tulus.

Tapi apakah ia bisa kembali membuka hatinya pada mereka? Membiarkan mereka membawa pergi dirinya untuk meninggalkan dunia semua di matanya ini?

"Aish, Kibum Hyung! Jangan biarkan Leeteuk Hyung membuat sup asparagus lagi! Supnya terlalu asin!"

"Ne?"

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan bercanda, Park Kyuhyun! Aku memberikan takaran garam yang tepat, tahu?!"

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda! Aku serius, Hyung." Kilah Kyuhyun.

"Lidahmu kan sejak dulu memang terlalu sensitif dengan rasa asin!" Leeteuk tidak mau kalah.

"Kata siapa dan teori darimana? Lidahku selalu normal, tidak pernah terlalu sensitif seperti itu!"

Leeteuk tetap tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun, ia masih mencoba mengilah perkataan adiknya itu. "Tapi tadi aku sudah mencicipinya ketika kaldu ayam mulai dimasukkan, rasanya pas di lidahku. Sepertinya lidahmu yang salah, magnae!"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa Hyung selalu menuduh lidahku, sih? Dosa apa yang telah dilakukan oleh lidahku?"

"Pokoknya lidahmu yang bersalah dalam mengenali rasa asin itu. Lidahku selalu benar, buktinya aku selalu membuatkan sarapan sampai makan malam yang enak untukmu!"

"Berhenti menyalahkan lidahku, Hyung! Lidahku tidak tahu apa-apa, ia tidak punya hati dan pikiran, jadi lidahku tidak pernah melakukan dosa apapun!" Kyuhyun berucap dramatis.

"Aish! Pokoknya, sup asparagus buatanku ini tidak terlalu asin. Kau harus mengakuinya, arra?!"

"Coba saja Hyung cicipi!" Kyuhyun mengangsurkan sup buatan Hyung-nya itu.

Sedangkan Kibum sendiri yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam menonton pertengkaran kecil kedua sepupunya itu. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih mangkuk sup yang ingin diserahkan oleh Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk.

"Biar aku yang mencicipinya." Singkat Kibum.

Leeteuk yang terkejut hanya bisa harap-harap cemas itu mengamati gerak tangan Kibum yang menyeruput sesendok sup asparagus buatannya itu. wajahnya tidak berubah dengan kentara, dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak, membuat kedua orang lainnya disana menjadi ikut penasaran.

"Bagaimana, Hyung? Asin sekali, kan?" Kyuhyun mengguncang lengan Kibum.

Kibum kembali menyendokkan sup itu. Lalu kembali berucap. "Tentu saja rasanya asin."

Leeteuk tersenyum cerah. "Benarkah? Itu berarti tandanya sup-ku ini rasanya pas, benar kan Kibummie?"

"Hm. Rasanya sudah cukup, Hyung." Kibum menoleh kearah wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak terima.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Kyuhyun berseru kesal.

"Itu mungkin saja. Rasanya memang sudah cukup bagiku." Kibum meletakkan mangkuk sup itu diatas meja. Ujung jarinya ia ketuk-ketukkan diatas meja. Lalu, Kibum meneguk segelas air hingga tandas dan sedikit berdehem.

"Rasanya… sudah cukup. Ya, cukup membuat lidahku seperti meminum air laut."

Wajah Leeteuk memerah. Dengan cepat, tangannya menyendokkan sup itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, lelaki berumur 20 tahun itu terbatuk.

"Omona, asin sekali!" Leeteuk dengan cepat mengambil air putih di sampingnya dan menegaknya hingga setengah.

"Lihat? Kibum Hyung saja sudah mengatakan supmu itu sangat asin, Hyung! Sudah kubilang kalau lidahku ini masih normal, tahu! Enak saja menuduh lidahku ini sudah berdosa! Leeteuk Hyung, sekarang kau harus minta maaf pada lidahku!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Memberikan isyarat bahwa kakaknya itu harus minta maaf kepada lidahnya yang sudah ia bentak-bentak tadi.

Sedangkan Kibum sendiri tanpa sadar terkekeh pelan karena terbawa suasana yang membawanya terlihat berbeda. Ya, Kibum yang merupakan sosok yang selalu menutup diri dari siapapun dan Kibum yang selalu dingin dan jarang tersenyum kini terlihat ikut tertawa kecil bersama orang lain. Bukankah itu perkembangan yang bagus?

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tertidur, Kyu."

Leeteuk yang sejak tadi mencari-cari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang menghilang setelah jam makan malam kini tersenyum lega karena ia mendapati adiknya itu sedang menulis sesuatu pada buku jurnalnya di teras luar rumah Kibum.

Ya, akhirnya setelah acara 'eksperimen gagal sup asparagus' itu sudah terlewati dan makan malam juga sudah terlewati dengan tenang pada malam yang masih awal ini. Malam yang awal karena selain jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat itu, di langit juga rembulan belum menampakkan diri di atas mereka. Suasana yang tenang sekaligus sepi itu terasa berbeda dari biasanya, karena Kibum yang memilih untuk mengunci dirinya lagi di dalam kamarnya. Entahlah apakah Kibum memilih untuk tertidur duluan atau melakukan hal rutin yaitu kembali melukis yang biasa dilakukan anak itu jika sedang tidak mau diusik bahkan diajak mengobrol.

Kyuhyun juga tidak jauh berbeda dari sepupunya yang masih sedingin es itu, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya tanpa Kibum dengan menulis sesuatu di jurnalnya. Membiarkan pulpen bertinta birunya itu menari-nari diatas buku jurnal bersampul abu-abu miliknya.

"Masuklah, jangan diluar. Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Leeteuk menyampirkan sebuah selimut tipis ke punggung adik satu-satunya itu.

"Aku masih ingin disini, Hyung."

"Kau masih bisa melanjutkan isi jurnalmu di kamar, kan?"

"Langit sangat sepi, Hyung. Aku ingin menemaninya." Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya untuk memandang selimut hitam yang menghiasi langit mala mini.

Leeteuk ikut memandang ke objek yang sama seperti objek yang dilihat adiknya itu."Kau benar, Kyu. Langit sangat sepi." Gumam Leeteuk.

"Hyung…"

"Waeyo, Kyu?"

"Langit yang terbentang dengan luas dan menggagahi alam semesta ini saja akan terlihat sepi dan kelam bila tidak terhias oleh cahaya-cahaya malam yang bertengger di wajahnya."

Leeteuk masih mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sekilas memandang hitamnya langit pada malam ini.

"Langit juga tidak akan tahan jika selamanya ia harus membentangkan selimut hitamnya itu, tanpa ada bintik-bintik cahaya maupun secercah sinar dari benda lain. Manusia juga sama seperti langit kan, Hyung?"

Leeteuk yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan dongsaeng-nya itu mengangguk sekilas. "Kau benar, Kyuhyunnie. Manusia juga sama dengan langit. Mereka juga tidak akan tahan apabila di sekeliling mereka hanya ada kehampaan, tanpa ada satupun sebuah sinar yang menemaninya."

"Kibummie juga sama seperti langit. Percayalah, ia tidak akan selamanya bersikap dingin pada kita. Pasti ada masanya dimana ia juga akan membutuhkan sosok lain yang dapat mengerti dan selalu berada di sisinya. Kibummie hanya merasa kesepian ketika ia membutuhkan sebuah bahu untuk bersandar dan telinga untuk mendengar semua keluh kesahnya. Cepat atau lambat, dia akan seperti dulu."

"Aku percaya, Hyung. Tentu saja aku percaya. Kita hanya memerlukan waktu dan berharap agar waktu dapat berpihak pada kita." Kyuhyun tersenyum ringan.

"Dongsaeng-ku sudah dewasa ya, sekarang. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku melihat Eomma memakaikanmu popok bayi." Leeteuk tertawa.

"Eoh, memang benar. Sekarang dongsaeng tampanmu ini sudah menjadi sosok yang lebih tampan dari Hyung-nya sendiri." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Appa memang hebat menurunkan kemampuan lidahnya yang dapat bergerak lebih cepat dari otak. Kau menuruni sifat Appa yang satu itu dengan luar biasa, Kyu."

"Baru beberapa saat yang lalu kau mengambil topik tentang lidah. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dibahas selain lidah, eoh? Bahas saja soal ketampananku yang makin bertambah ini, Hyung." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Setahuku Appa maupun Eomma tidak menurunkan sifat narsis padamu. Darimana kau mendapatkannya, eh?"

"Tentu saja darimu. Kau kan satu-satunya Hyung-ku yang memiliki sifat narsis. Hahaha." Kyuhyun tergelak.

"Hyung-mu bukan hanya aku, Kyuhyunnie." Leeteuk menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, Hyung. Oh ya, malam-malam begini kenapa kau memakai kemeja dan celana jins. Jangan bilang kau mau berkencan." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Selalu seperti ini, Kyuhyun selalu dengan mudah mengganti topik mereka jika sudah bersangkutan dengan hal yang sensitif itu. "Hyung akan berkunjung ke rumah Heechul, ada beberapa urusan kampus yang perlu diselesaikan. Kebetulan ia sedang di rumah orang tuanya di Seoul dan jaraknya tidak jauh darisini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Kakaknya itu akan disibukkan dengan urusan skripsi dan pengambilan program pasca sarjana. Perlu diketahui, Leeteuk adalah seorang mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran sebuah universitas di New York yang mengambil spesialis bidang penyakit dalam. Dan Kyuhyun juga sangat mengetahui bahwa kakaknya itu memang terkenal pandai bahkan di tahun keempatnya ini kakaknya sudah bersiap memasuki jenjang S2 untuk program spesialis kedokterannya. Meskipun sekarang sudah memasuki liburan musim panas, kakaknya itu diberi tugas untuk magang di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul dalam rangka penyelesaian ujian praktek di lapangan.

"Selesaikan dengan cepat, Hyung. Lalu segera pulang. Untung saja dengan kepindahan kita ke Seoul semua urusanmu menjadi mudah, jadi kau tidak perlu pulang pergi dari Korea ke New York."

"Oh ya, jangan menginap di rumah namja cantik itu, aku khawatir kau akan jatuh cinta padanya." Ucap Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Aku masih menyukai wanita, Park Kyuhyun pabbo. Heechul hanya sahabatku dan dia itu namja, tahu?"

"Ya ya ya ya cepatlah pergi! Sebelum pukul 11 tiba, kau sudah harus menginjakkan kakimu kembali. Jangan pulang larut, dengar itu Hyung!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh kakaknya itu keluar gerbang.

"Arraseo My BabyKyu yang cerewet dan manis." Leeteuk segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk menjauh dari sana sebelum sebuah sandal mendarat indah di kepalanya karena ia menyebut panggilan yang sangat tidak disukai adik bungsunya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kanvas di hadapannya kini. Dan tidak lama juga untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang menghiasi kanvas putih itu. Kibum memandang dengan puas lukisannya yang entah sudah ke berapa ratus itu.

Ya, lagi dan lagi Kibum menyelami salah satu kegemarannya itu yaitu melukis. Jangan salah, meskipun ia terlahir dengan kondisi penglihatan yang tidak sempurna, meskipun penglihatannya hanya terbagi dengan dua warna saja, Kibum mampu menciptakan ratusan lukisan yang keindahannya tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata saja. Kibum yang dilahirkan dengan kekurangan pada matanya yang mengalami buta warna total itu adalah satu dari sekian banyaknya anak di dunia ini yang mampu berkarya di tengah kekurangan yang mereka miliki.

Kibum juga bukan sosok yang banyak bicara dan sosok yang mudah bicara. Diam adalah satu-satunya sifat yang dapat dimainkan Kibum dengan baik. Dan diam juga adalah satu-satunya sifat yang dapat Kibum tunjukkan di tengah penderitaan hidupnya selama ini. Benar, jika Kibum diperbolehkan untuk jujur dan mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya, ia akan berteriak bahwa ia sangat menderita dalam hidupnya ini. Kibum sangat tahu diri bahwa ia memang berbeda, jadi ia diperlakukan berbeda dan khusus oleh kedua orang tuanya. Kibum juga tahu diri karena kekurangannya itu membuat ia selalu merasa menjadi anak yang lemah dan rapuh apabila ada yang memperlakukannya dengan buruk.

Namun hidup Kibum bukan seperti itu. ia tidak mengalami kisah dramatis penuh dilema seperti sinetron maupun telenovela di layar kaca. Orang tuanya maupun kakak satu-satunya – Siwon- selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, bahkan sangat baik. Ia diberi perhatian yang lebih, bahkan sangat lebih. Ia juga selalu dipenuhi dengan sempurna segala kebutuhannya, bahkan sangat sempurna. Orang tuanya yang merupakan orang-orang yang sukses dalam bisnis perusahaannya, membuat hidup Kibum menjadi bergelimang harta dan semua keinginanannya yang mudah dikabulkan. Katakanlah hidup Kibum itu sempurna tanpa cacat. Satu-satunya yang menjadi masalah Kibum saat ini hanya matanya saja. Menjadi penderita buta warna monokromasi bukanlah hal yang Kibum inginkan. Hei, apakah ada orang diluar sana yang menginginkan untuk dilahirkan dalam keadaan sepertinya sekarang?

Karena keadaannya sekarang, Kibum yang hanya bisa melihat dua warna yaitu hitam dan putih saja itu kini memberlakukan segala yang berbau kedua warna itu. mulai dari pakaiannya yang rata-rata berwarna hitam atau putih ataupun keduanya. Semua cat air yang dipakai untuk lukisannya hanya berwarna hitam dan putih saja. Ruang kamarnya yang sengaja didesain berwarna putih dengan ornament barang-barang miliknya yang berwarna hitam, putih ataupun abu-abu. Kibum memang sengaja melakukan itu. Ia hanya bisa melihat kedua warna itu saja, jadi untuk apa memiliki barang-barang ataupun pakaian dengan warna beraneka ragam? Toh yang terlihat di matanya hanya kedua warna itu saja, hitam dan putih. Itulah satu-satunya kalimat yang terbersit di mulut Kibum ketika ia meminta hal tersebut pada orang tuanya.

"Aku harus membeli kuas yang baru." Kibum menatap malas pada bulu hitam kuasnya yang tidak lagi halus dan lembut akibat terlalu sering dipakai olehnya itu. ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang agak kaku dan pegal setelah duduk lama untuk menyelesaikan lukisan bergambar sebuah lilin dengan api yang menyala itu.

Ketika Kibum beranjak untuk membereskan peralatan melukisnya, tatapannya beralih pada sebuah lukisan bergambar lilin yang baru saja dibuatnya itu. Matanya menatap nyalang lilin berwarna putih dengan api yang berwarna hitam itu. entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi buruk seolah ada hal yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi dan…

Ctak!

Kibum jatuh terduduk ketika pandangan matanya menghitam dan tidak ada satupun warna yang tampak di matanya. Semuanya hitam dan gelap. Dan Kibum tidak bisa melihat apapun. Apa yang terjadi?

"Andwae, ini mimpi. Aku pasi mimpi." Kibum menepuk kedua pipinya. Namun, ia masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas tepukan pada mimpinya. Ini bukan mimpi, Kibum.

"Aku tidak buta. Tidak, aku hanya buta warna." Kibum memejamkan matanya, dirinya mencoba untuk tetap tenang lalu kembali membuka matanya. Sial, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Andwae… hikss… Tidak mungkin… ANDWAE!" Kibum mencoba melihat kedua telapak tangannya. Namun yang tampak di penglihatannya, tidak ada. Ia tidak bisa melihat telapak tangannya sendiri.

"KIBUM HYUNG!"

Kibum mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Telinganya menangkap suara yang terdengar samar-samar itu. Ia mencoba bangkit dan berpegangan pada dinding atau benda apapun yang dapat ia raih. Suara Kyuhyun yang masih berteriak memanggilnya menjadi petunjuknya kini. Ia sudah meraih gagang pintu kamarnya, namun ia tidak bisa membukanya. Telinganya kembali menangkap suara gemerincing benda jatuh.

"Kuncinya… mana kuncinya? Dimana?!" tangan Kibum meraba-raba lantai. Air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. Kepalanya menggeleng frustasi ketika tangannya tidak juga menemukan kunci pintunya. Sungguh, Kibum tidak ingin lagi mengunci kamarnya setelah ini.

"Kibum Hyung? Kau ada di kamar, kan? Tetap disana, aku akan ke kamarmu!" suara teriak Kyuhyun yang terus memanggilnya dari lantai bawah memecah sepi di rumah itu.

"Kyu… Kyuhyun-ah… hiks… tolong aku…" Kibum hanya ingin keluar dari kamarnya dan keluar dari semua ini. ia benar-bennar ketakutan setengah mati bahkan tangannya gemetar hebat. Matanya tidak dapat menangkap satu cahaya pun. Ia tidak mau dan ia sangat membenci hal ini.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan kamar Kibum. Ia mencoba membuka pintu itu namun terkunci dari dalam. Kyuhyun menggedor-gedor keras pintu itu untuk meminta Kibum membuka pintunya. Tanpa peduli bahwa tangannya sudah memerah karena memukul pintu itu terlalu keras.

"Kibum Hyung?! Buka pintunya! Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hyung! Ini aku, Kyuhyun. Jebal buka pintunya!" Kyuhyun benar-benar khawatir pada sepupunya itu. ia masih berusaha untuk berteriak berharap agar Kibum membuka pintunya segera.

"A…aku terkunci… kuncinya jatuh.. ge..gelap..Kyu…" terdengar suara tangisan bercampur gemetar dari dalam dan Kyuhyun mendengarnya cukup jelas.

"Kuncinya jatuh? Kau sudah mencarinya, Hyung? Apa ahjussi dan ahjumma punya kunci cadangan kamarmu?" panic Kyuhyun.

"Ge…gelap…hiks.. aku tidak bisa.. melihat… apapun…" tangan Kibum meremas bajunya sendiri, ia masih dalam posisi terduduk dan ketakutan setengah mati tatkala kegelapan semakin menyelimuti matanya. Apakah ia mengalami kebutaan total?

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon kakaknya agar segera kembali. Namun sialnya, ponselnya sudah benar-benar low battery jadi ponselnya itu otomatis tidak dapat menelepon Hyung-nya.

"Ah sial! Eotteoke? Kibum Hyung, tenanglah… aku akan mengeluarkanmu, oke? Jangan menangis dan tetap tenang, kumohon…" lirih Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun cukup mengerti keadaan rumahnya yang tiba-tiba gelap dan Kyuhyun mengerti mengapa sepupunya ketakutan. Rumah yang mereka tempati mengalami mati listrik total, apalagi di langit tidak ada cahaya bulan bahkan lampu jalanan juga ikut mati jadi keadaan di sekitar rumah mereka pun gelap total. Dan satu hal yang Kyuhyun ketahui, Kibum sangat takut dengan gelap, bukan trauma sebenarnya tapi mungkin Kibum yang selama ini hanya bisa melihat dua warna saja itu cukup takut dengan keadaan ini. Buta warna saja sudah sangat menakutkan baginya, apalagi mengalami buta total pada matanya hingga tersisa warna hitam saja di penglihatannya. Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang Kibum rasakan.

"Kyu… aku mau keluar.. to…tolong aku… gelap… disini gelap…" Kibum mengetuk pelan pintunya berharap Kyuhyun masih diluar pintu kamarnya yang menyebalkan ini.

Kyuhyun berpikir keras. Ia benar-benar khawatir setengah mati mendengar suara Kibum yang sepertinya sangat ketakutan dengan situasi saat ini. Hanya ada satu-satunya cara. Mendobrak paksa pintu kamar Kibum. Haruskah Kyuhyun melakukannya? Haruskah Kyuhyun melanggar pantangan yang diberikan kakaknya? Ia tidak bisa menunggu hingga listrik kembali menyala dan membiarkan Kibum ketakutan didalam, kan?

"Kau masih disana, Hyung?" Kyuhyun mendekati telinganya ke pintu itu.

"Ya… keluarkan aku… aku tidak…bisa menemukan…kuncinya…" Kibum semakin takut, kegelapan masih menyelimuti apa yang terlihat oleh matanya.

"Mundurlah dan menjauh dari sisi pintu, Hyung."

"Kau… mau apa?"

"Aku akan mendobrak paksa pintu ini. Mianhae, aku akan merusak pintumu." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ya… lakukanlah..aku.. sudah menjauh…" Kibum beringsut menjauh sejauh mungkin dari pintu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mempersiapkan diri untuk mendobrak pintu itu.

BRAK!

"Akh!" Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar ketika sakit itu yang terasa luar biasa itu melingkupi pundaknya. Sakit, sakit sekali. Bahkan ia belum membuat pintu ini terbuka paksa.

Keringat dingin meluncur indah di pelipis Kyuhyun. Ia harus mencobanya lagi, Kibum membutuhkannya. Kyuhyun kembali bersiap untuk menjatuhkan pintu itu.

'Mianhae, Leeteuk Hyung… jebal cepatlah datang… ukh…'

Kibum yang dapat mendengar suara erangan kesakitan Kyuhyun yang masih terus berusaha mendobrak pintu itu entah kenapa ikut merasa cemas. Suara gebrakan dari luar terdengar belasan kali di telinganya. Ia hanya bisa memeluk kedua lututnya dan berdoa semoga Kyuhyun bisa membuka pintunya dan mengeluarkannya dari sini.

BRAKK!

Akhirnya! Setelah mencoba beberapa kali bahkan tak terhitung berapa kali, pintu sialan itu berhasil terdobrak paksa dan membuat Kyuhyun terhuyung hampir jatuh seiring dengan pintu yang sepertinya rusak kecil itu. sesaat ketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya, memang benar kamar Kibum lebih gelap daripada ruangan lain karena jendela kamar Kibum yang ukurannya lebih kecil membuat tidak ada cahaya lain yang dapat menyelusup ke kamarnya. Pantas saja Kibum begitu ketakutan.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" suara Kibum melemah. Ia tidak sanggup menghadapi kegelapan pada matanya itu.

Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri tegak dan mendekat kearah yang ia yakini Kibum sedang terduduk di lantai. Namun ketika kakinya melangkah, sakit itu kembali datang.

'Akh… appo… sakit..' Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya agar Kibum tidak dapat mendengar ringisan kesakitannya. Sakit yang begitu tajam menyerang pundak kirinya dan rasanya tulang-tulang bahunya serasa remuk bahkan lengan kirinya ikut kebas dan kaku. Sakit, sakit sekali bahu dan lengan kirinya seperti dipatahkan secara paksa dan begitu menyakitkan.

"Kibum Hyung…" suara Kyuhyun juga ikut melemah seiring dengan langkahnya yang terasa berat dan menyakitkan.

'_**Kau harus hati-hati terhadap segala perbuatan dan aktifitasmu, Kyu! Kau tidak boleh terluka baik itu luka ringan, luka berat, luka terbakar bahkan memar sekalipun. Kondisimu tidak boleh kau anggap remeh, karena tubuhmu berbeda dengan orang normal. Luka sedikit atau sekecil apapun dapat mengancam nyawamu, dengarkan pantanganku ini, arraseo?!'**_

Suara Leeteuk terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ia menggeleng keras, hatinya terus berteriak bahwa ia merasa bersalah karena tidak mematuhi pantangan itu

"Kau bisa berdiri, Hyung? Tenanglah, aku ada disini." Mati-matian Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi getaran pada nada suaranya. Ia masih berusaha menahan sakit itu, wajahnya sudah semakin memucat.

"Kyu… aku.. hiks… aku buta…" Kibum meremas rambutnya sendiri. Tangisnya kembali pecah.

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Kibum yang bergetar ketakutan. "Hanya… ukh… hanya mati listrik, Hyung. Disini memang gelap… aku juga tidak bisa melihat apapun…" tangannya yang ia gerakkan terasa semakin sakit.

'Tuhan… sakit sekali…'

'_**Kau tahu, Kyu? Bahkan ketika kau mengalami memar sedikit saja untuk penderita Hemofilia sepertimu, rasa sakit yang kau alami akan terasa lebih sakit dan ribuan kali lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan orang normal…'**_

"A..apa kau bilang? Ma.. mati listrik?"

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi membalas pertanyaan Kibum bahkan untuk mendengar pun terasa samar-samar dan tidak jelas lagi. Rasa sakit yang menjadi-jadi di bahunya itu kini menjalar ke kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan berdenyut. Kyuhyun tidak sanggup lagi, ia memang sudah pernah menghadapi rasa sakit ini yang terasa beribu-ribu kali lebih sakit dari yang dirasakan orang normal. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak kuat lagi, tubuhnya melimbung kearah Kibum dan…

BRUK

"KYUHYUN-AH!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**masih ada new readers yg nanya **_**"ini yg nulis FFnya authornnya ada dua ya**__**"**_** huahaha iya ada dua, tapi kami itu prnah tinggal di satu rahim yg sama^^ Eh suka deh sama panggilan "Twins Sisters" dari salah satu readers, hihihihi kami sukaaaa :***

**EH! Kyuhyun's sister CHO AHRA katanya mau married besok~~~ katanya sih hehe, tapi hyaaa chukka Ahra eonni^^ tunggu adikmu dan Ara menyusul ke pelaminan *ditabokSparkyu* xD**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL BELOVED READERS, REVIEWERS AND MY LOVELY SILENT READERS :***

**Yang udah baca review dong, ngga review FF ini saya jadikan roti panggang dan Kyuhyun plus barbell melayang *plak***

**ARA and AIRA ( ckhevl98)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Behind The Black and White**

**Chapter : 4 of …**

**Author : Ara and Aira**

**Twitter : /ckhevl98**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun**

** Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk / Park Jung soo**

**And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE Need Review, please?^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

**.**

"Kau bisa berdiri, Hyung? Tenanglah, aku ada disini." Mati-matian Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi getaran pada nada suaranya. Ia masih berusaha menahan sakit itu, wajahnya sudah semakin memucat.

"Kyu… aku.. hiks… aku buta…" Kibum meremas rambutnya sendiri. Tangisnya kembali pecah.

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Kibum yang bergetar ketakutan. "Hanya… ukh… hanya mati listrik, Hyung. Disini memang gelap… aku juga tidak bisa melihat apapun…" tangannya yang ia gerakkan terasa semakin sakit.

'Tuhan… sakit sekali…'

'_**Kau tahu, Kyu? Bahkan ketika kau mengalami memar sedikit saja untuk penderita Hemofilia sepertimu, rasa sakit yang kau alami akan terasa lebih sakit dan ribuan kali lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan orang normal…'**_

"A..apa kau bilang? Ma.. mati listrik?"

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi membalas pertanyaan Kibum bahkan untuk mendengar pun terasa samar-samar dan tidak jelas lagi. Rasa sakit yang menjadi-jadi di bahunya itu kini menjalar ke kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan berdenyut. Kyuhyun tidak sanggup lagi, ia memang sudah pernah menghadapi rasa sakit ini yang terasa beribu-ribu kali lebih sakit dari yang dirasakan orang normal. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak kuat lagi, tubuhnya melimbung kearah Kibum dan…

BRUK

"KYUHYUN-AH!"

**.**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

"KYUHYUN-AH! Kau kenapa? Hei!" Kibum menjadi lebih panik dan tangannya semakin bergetar ketika dirasakannya tubuh sepupunya itu merosot dan limbung padanya, membuat Kibum semakin merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Ireona!" Kibum menepuk pipi Kyuhyun.

"Jebal, Kyuhyun-ah jangan seperti ini! Kau membuatku takut… bangunlah!"

Karena tepukan tangan Kibum yang cukup keras pada kedua pipinya membuat Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun hampir pingsan, namun ia menguatkan diri meski sakit yang masih menusuk tajam di bahunya hingga menjalar ke kepalanya namun ia berusaha untuk tetap bertahan pada situasi yang menyiksanya ini.

Dengan susah payah ia mencoba untuk bertahan dan tidak ambruk pada kondisi sekarang yang belum membaik, apalagi listrik masih belum menyala. Dan ia yakin bahwa Kibum masih membutuhkan dirinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Sadarlah… jebal… Ya! Jangan pingsan!" Kibum menggoncang tubuh Kyuhyun. Posisi mereka yang seperti posisi berpelukan membuat Kibum tidak sulit untuk menemukan dan meraba wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku… ukh… tidak… pingsan, Hyung…" Kyuhyun mencoba menggeser tubuhnya dan mendudukkan diri di samping Kibum. Nafas Kyuhyun memburu karena rasa sakit yang menyerangnya tidak kunjung mereda.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" Kibum kembali meraba wajah Kyuhyun dan menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Ah, Kibum refleks melakukannya. Ia juga masih memiliki rasa cemas pada sepupunya.

"Tanganmu… tanganmu dingin sekali, Kyuhyun-ah…"

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika ia mencoba untuk duduk bersandar justru membuat bahu kirinya sakit jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyampingkan posisi tubuhnya untuk bersandar ke arah kanan dan menghadap Kibum.

"Aku tidak apa, Hyung…"

"Benarkah?"

"Tadi… tadi bahuku sakit sekali saat mendobrak pintumu. Ini kali pertama aku mendobrak pintu, hehehe." Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk menahan deru nafasnya yang sangat berat dan menormalkan suaranya.

Beruntung sekali karena listrik yang masih menyala jadi tidak ada cahaya diantara mereka. Kyuhyun sedikit bersyukur tentang itu karena ia yakin jika wajahnya sudah seputih salju. Eh? Apa Kyuhyun lupa? Kibum buta warna, jadi sepucat apapun wajahnya yang terlihat di mata Kibum tentu bukan warna putih pucat yang menghiasi wajahnya, kan? Semua warna akan terlihat sama di mata Kibum.

"Kau… membuatku takut, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku pikir kau pingsan…" lirih Kibum. Tangannya yang masih sedikit gemetar memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Gwenchanayo…" Kyuhyun tidak mampu untuk berbicara banyak sekarang. Ia masih sibuk meladeni rasa sakit pada bahu kirinya yang semakin menjadi.

Kibum semakin merapatkan dekapan tangannya sendiri. Ia masih ketakutan dengan kegelapan ini. Sesekali, matanya melirik kearah siluet tubuh Kyuhyun yang bersandar pada dinding di sampingnya. Kibum sedikit bergidik ketika suasana kembali menghening karena tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Ia tidak menyukai kegelapan dan kesepian. Dan ia memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah dialog, berharap untuk mengusir sepi yang mencekam itu.

"Ja…jadi… ini mati listrik, ya?" ucap Kibum konyol. Mati listrik, dan Kibum sangat bersyukur tentang keadaan ini. itu berarti, semua prasangka buruknya tadi yang mengiranya bahwa ia mendadak buta itu tidak benar. Listrik yang mati membuat matanya yang hanya bisa melihat warna hitam dan putih menyebabkan semua semakin terlihat gelap.

"Hm… ini mati listrik." Karena posisi mereka yang masih bersandaran di dinding kamar Kibum, dan posisi Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelah kanan sepupunya itu, Kyuhyun juga sedikit bersyukur karena ia bisa sedikit meluruskan tubuh bagian kirinya yang sempat kaku.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi. Gigi-giginya bergemelatuk menahan sakit itu, jika saja ia bisa menggigit bibirnya maka pasti ia akan melakukannya, namun ia hanya tidak ingin menambah luka lain pada tubuhnya yang akan menambah parah kondisinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Kibum yang masih dan memang belum mengetahui kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang mencoba untuk mengajak bicara kembali dan membuka percakapan kecil.

"Hm…" lagi dan lagi adik dari Park Jungsoo itu tidak bisa berbicara banyak.

"Aku… aku sangat takut dengan gelap…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu… kau takutkan, Hyung…" Kyuhyun tersengal.

"Tapi, aku memang takut dengan gelap. Sangat."

"…"

"Mianhae… aku sungguh tidak tahu jika sekarang mati listrik. Aku membuatmu berlari kesini dan membuat bahumu sakit karena mendobrak pintuku." Ucap Kibum tulus. Entah apa yang membawa lidahnya berbicara cukup banyak saat ini pada sepupunya itu.

Kyuhyun sempat terdiam beberapa detik sebelum kembali menormalkan deru nafasnya untuk mengucap beberapa kata pada Kibum.

"Aku tidak apa, Hyung…"

"Ponselku ada di ruang tamu, bagaimana jika kita kebawah saja? Kita bisa menghubungi Leeteuk Hyung untuk segera kesini…"

Darimana Kibum tahu bahwa Leeteuk sedang pergi? Ah, Kyuhyun tidak mau berpikir tentang itu. ia hanya sedang mencerna usul Kibum yang mengajaknya untuk turun ke lantai satu. Kebawah ya? Itu berarti ia harus turun tangga. Ah, apakah ia akan sanggup?

"Baiklah. Kajja, Hyung…" Kyuhyun menormalkan kembali nafasnya yang tidak teratur dan sakit yang belum menghilang sebelum ia menumpukan tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

Kibum lalu bangkit dan berdiri. Tangannya meraba-raba dinding dan benda-benda di sekitarnya dalam berjalan karena kamarnya yang masih terselimuti oleh gelap. Kakinya ia langkahkan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dan…

DUK.

Ketika Kibum mencoba berjalan, sesuatu mengenai kakinya yang membuatnya limbung dan jatuh terduduk. Membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit dan linu yang amat sangat pada pergelangan kakinya.

"Akh!" Kibum memegang pergelangan kaki kirinya yang terkilir dan kaku.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara Kibum, dengan paksa membuat tubuhnya berdiri meskipun masih sempoyongan pada langkahnya.

"H..hyung?"

"Kakiku… ukh.. kakiku terkilir. Sepertinya aku menabrak meja nakas. Ah… appo…" Kibum mengaduh kesakitan.

Kyuhyun yang mencoba untuk mendekati Kibum, ia pun hampir terjatuh karena langkahnya yang seimbang. Namun, ia masih bisa mengendalikan langkahnya.

"Kau… hhh… kau bisa berdiri, Hyung?"

"Appo… sakit sekali… aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Kibum lalu menarik kedua lengannya untuk berdiri. Meskipun itu membuat bahunya semakin sakit, namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ketika Kibum sudah bisa berdiri berkat bantuan Kyuhyun, sedetik kemudian tubuhnya kembali limbung membuat seluruh beban tubuhnya tertumpu pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ukh…" bukan, itu bukan lenguhan sakit dari Kibum. Tapi Kyuhyun yang melenguh sakit ketika bahu dan lengan kirinya tertekan karena tertumpu oleh beban tubuh Kibum.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun segera meraih dan mengalungkan lengan Kibum pada bahu kanannya. Ia mencoba untuk memapah Kibum yang masih mengaduh kesakitan karena kakinya yang keseleo.

'_Leeteuk Hyung, mianhae… biarkan untuk kali ini aku mengabaikan rasa sakit pada tubuhku ini… aku hanya ingin Kibum Hyung baik-baik saja meskipun aku tidak akan baik-baik saja…'_

Dalam hati, Kyuhyun meerutuk dengan kesal kenapa ia menderita penyakit ini yang membuatnya menjadi lemah meski ia mengalami luka kecil atau ringan bagi orang normal.

Kibum yang tidak protes ketika dirinya yang dipapah oleh Kyuhyun sempat terdiam dan memilih untuk memfokuskan langkahnya. Ia memang membutuhkan untuk dipapah, karena kakinya sakit sekali bahkan ia pikir bahwa pasti pergelangan dan urat kakinya membiru.

Tidak, sebenarnya tidak. Sakit yang dirasa oleh Kibum belum bisa mengimbangi rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun alami. Rasa sakit Kibum pada kakinya masih belum impas jika ditimbang oleh apa yang dirasa pada bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… bahumu, masih sakit, kan?" Kibum sedikit khawatir karena telinganya menangkap ringisan sakit dari mulut sepupunya itu.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam dengan langkahnya yang penuh hati-hati ketika menuruni tangga. Ya, langkah Kyuhyun saja sudah sempoyongan karena bahunya yang cedera membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya tidak stabil. Apalagi ditambah dengan Kibum yang kini dipapah olehnya, membuat langkah mereka semakin melambat dan terseok-seok. Namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli, biarkan untuk kali ini ia ingin egois untuk menolong Kibum secara tulus. Biarkan saja, walaupun dirinya yang akan siap menerima resiko apapun termasuk dengan cedera ini.

Setelah berhasil turun, mereka segera mendudukkan diri di sofa. Ternyata bukan keputusan yang salah jika mereka memutuskan untuk turun kebawah dan duduk di ruang tamu. Karena beruntung sekali ruang tamu didesain dengan jendela yang lebar dengan ventilasi udara yang cukup besar, setidaknya memudahkan sedikit cahaya dari luar untuk masuk kedalam. Meskipun penglihatan Kibum masih menangkap warna hitam saja namun kegelapan disana berbeda jauh dengan kegelapan di kamarnya karena ada beberapa sinar yang menuntun penglihatannya.

"Bum Hyung… hhh… tolong hubungi Leeteuk Hyung…" Kyuhyun masih saja menahan deru nafasnya yang semakin tidak teratur.

Kibum segera meraba-raba meja yang berada tepat di hadapan sofa yang mereka duduki dan mencari ponselnya yang tergeletak disana. Ketika ponselnya sudah tergenggam, tangannya dengan cepat mencari kontak Leeteuk Hyung, ada sedikit rasa syukur mengingat bahwa ia masih menyimpan sepupu tertuanya itu pada situasi seperti ini. Nyala cahaya pada ponselnya membuat wajah Kibum tersinari dengan jelas disana. Kibum terkesiap, ia semakin percaya jika ini semua memang hanyalah mati lampu karena ia masih bisa melihat bahkan membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertera pada ponselnya meski agak tidak jelas bagi Kibum.

Apa yang diharapkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Kibum saat itu berbuah pahit ketika wajah Kibum berubah sendu dan kesal karena panggilan yang ia tuju untuk sepupu tertuanya ternyata tidak juga diangkat.

"Sepertinya Leeteuk Hyung sedang sibuk…" Kibum mendesah kecewa. Namun ia kembali mencoba untuk menelepon Leeteuk sambil sesekali memjiat kakinya yang masih terkilir.

Lain lagi bagi Kyuhyun, sudah tentu ia lebih kecewa dibanding Kibum. Dimana Leeteuk Hyung-nya? Ia tidak mampu lagi bertahan lebih lama. Rasa sakit yang ia tahan sejak tadi juga belum kian mereda dan Kyuhyun benar-benar membutuhkan kakaknya yang merupakan calon dokter itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar merutuk kesal pada perusahaan listrik yang tiba-tiba saja dengan serempak mematikan aktifitas listrik pada beberapa daerah. Apalagi hari ini termasuk tenang dan damai-damai saja, tidak ada angin maupun hujan yang akan membuat cuaca menjadi buruk.

'_Leeteuk Hyung, jika kau tidak datang 10 menit lagi, aku bersumpah akan membakar semua koleksi kaus kaki putihmu itu dan menyebar abunya di menara Namsan!'_

.

.

.

.

"Jangan membuatku panik, Park Jungsoo!"

"Kau menyetir terlalu lama, Kim! Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, Kibum meneleponku lebih dari lima kali. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia menghubungiku sebanyak itu. Aish, cepatlah!"

Leeteuk mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ini semua salahnya yang selalu saja lupa mengaktifkan nada dering maupun nada getar di ponselnya. Dan kini ia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia ketika ia baru saja mengecek _notification_ di _smartphone_-nya dan mengetahui banyaknya panggilan dari Kibum, untung saja ia masih menyimpan nomer Kibum jadi ia bisa mengenali nomer ponsel yang terus-terus menghubunginya. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat pria penggila warna putih itu semakin sebal, ponsel canggih miliknya dengan tidak berperi-teleponan mendadak menampilkan layar hitam yang tidak mau menyala lagi.

"Kyuhyun… firasatku buruk sekali… semoga tidak terjadi apapun." Leeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar namun matanya masih mawas menatap jalanan yang menggelap.

"Salahmu juga yang tidak peka pada ponselmu sendiri. Calon dokter yang bodoh sepertimu selalu saja ceroboh, ck." Heechul mendecak. Ia juga ikut menjadi korban kepanikan Leeteuk saat ini.

Leeteuk memijit keningnya. "Fokuslah saja pada mobilmu. Aku ingin cepat sampai, Heechul-ah."

Beruntung, karena jarak antara rumah Heechul dan rumah Kibum tidak sejauh yang Leeteuk bayangkan. Ketika mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah, Leeteuk dengan kecepatan penuh segera melesat keluar dari mobil Heechul dan membuka paksa gerbang rumah Kibum. Tidak memperdulikan bahwa sahabatnya, Kim Heechul sudah mengumpat padanya karena meninggalkannya begitu saja, meskipun pada akhirnya Heechul memilih untuk mengekor masuk ke rumah Kibum yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

Ketika Leeteuk sudah membuka pintu utama rumah megah itu, ia sudah disambut oleh sesosok siluet yang mendekat padanya. Leeteuk terkesiap dengan bayangan yang semakin mendekati tubuhnya namun kakinya enggan untuk beranjak. Minimnya cahaya karena mati listrik ini, membuat Leeteuk tidak bisa mengenali dengan jelas siapakah siluet itu.

"Leeteuk Hyung…"

Leeteuk hampir saja terperanjat namun ia tetap bertahan untuk berdiri tegak ketika sebuah beban bertumpu seluruhnya pada tubuhnya. Beban tubuh itu memberat padanya dan ia merasakan dengan jelas dinginnya tubuh itu. Ia mengenali dengan pasti aroma dan postur tubuh yang membebankan seluruhnya untuk bersandar tubuhnya. Posisi mereka seperti orang yang sedang berpelukan sekarang.

"K…kyu? Kyuhyunnie? Kau… kau baik-baik saja?"

Keringat membasahi punggung Leeteuk ketika tubuh di dekapannya yang merupakan adiknya sendiri itu semakin mendingin dan basah karena peluh. Telinganya dapat mendengar dengan jelas nafas yang terputus-putus dan bajunya dicengkeram dengan kuat olehnya, oleh Kyuhyun. Naluri Leeteuk dapat menebak dengan pasti bahwa kondisi dongsaeng-nya tidak baik, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu.

"W…waeyo, Kyu? A..apa yang terjadi padamu? Dimana Kibum?"

Kyuhyun masih mendekap erat tubuh kakaknya yang ia yakin pasti sedang terpaku pada apa yang telah terjadi. "Kibum Hyung… hhh… sudah tertidur di kamar bawah, kamar orangtuanya… ia kelelahan…"

"Lalu… apa yang telah terjadi?" Leeteuk mencari posisi berdiri yag nyaman ketika tubuh Kyuhyun semakin melemas pada tubuhnya.

"Mati listrik… Kibum Hyung… ia takut dengan gelap dan… hhh… dan ia terkunci di kamarnya…"

"Terkunci? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hm… dan aku… ukh… mendobrak pintu kamarnya…" Kyuhyun kini sudah tidak sanggup berdiri lagi, tubuhnya merosot kebawah yang membuat Leeteuk tidak bisa lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Mereka berdua kini jatuh terduduk namun masih dengan tangan Leeteuk yang merangkul adiknya.

"M…mwo? Kenapa kau medobrak pintunya? Apa kau melupakan perintahku padamu?!"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab kembali, ia hanya menggeleng di bahu sang kakak. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak mau, tidak ingin, dan tidak akan melanggar semua wejangan yang pernah diberikan oleh Leeeuk dulu. Ia benar-benar terpaksa melanggarnya yang membuatnya menyesal karena membahayakan kondisi tubuhnya itu.

"Apa terjadi pendarahan? Dimana lukamu?"

"Kajja, kita keluar dulu. Biarkan kami melihat lukamu, disini gelap." Celetuk Heechul yang sejak tadi mendengar percakapan singkat antara sepasang kakak beradik itu. Ah, tentu saja Heechul tahu dengan sangat tentang kondisi adik sahabatnya. Selain karena ia yang merupakan calon dokter dengan bidang yang sama dengan Leeteuk, ia juga sahabat dekat Leeteuk sejak kecil.

Leeteuk yang merasakan dengan kuat bahwa Kyuhyun yang enggan beranjak dari situ kembali membujuknya.

"Heechul benar, kajja Kyuhyunnie. Akan berbahaya jika kondisimu dibiarkan tanpa penanganan lebih lanjut. Biarkan Hyung melihat lukamu, ya?"

"Sa..sakit… ukh… Hyung… appo…" Kyuhyun terisak. Tangannya semakin mencengkeram lengan Leeteuk sedangkan kepalanya terus menggeleng untuk menolak semua pinta Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"Ke rumah sakit, arra?" paksa Heechul. Ia tidak mau kondisi Kyuhyun semakin berbahaya.

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng. "Astaga Park Kyuhyun! Sejak kapan kau sulit untuk dibujuk, eoh?!" namja cantik itu mulai kesal.

"Bisa kau periksa dimana luka itu, Chullie? Aku ingin tahu seberapa parah lukanya."

Heechul dengan cepat mengambil sebuah senter kecil dengan panjang yang sama seperti sebuah bolpoin itu di saku celananya yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Ia menyorot cahaya senter itu pada tubuh Kyuhyun, mencari dimana letak luka yang Kyuhyun dapatkan.

"Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu, kan?" tanya Heechul.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk pelan. "Periksa salah satu bahunya, Heechul-ah."

Posisi Leeteuk yang masih mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun membuatnya agak riskan bila ikut memeriksa tubuh Kyuhyun. Untung saja Heechul ikut bersamanya dan sahabatnya itu seorang calon dokter, sama sepertinya.

Mata Heechul segera menelusuri bahu kiri Kyuhyun yang bergetar. Kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan corak garis biru tua yang kebesaran di tubuh Kyuhyun cukup memudahkannya untuk mengulur sedikit lengan kaosnya untuk melihat memar yang cukup tercetak dengan jelas disana.

"Ck! Buruk, sangat buruk. Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

Leeteuk tidak mampu berkata apapun ketika cahaya senter masih menyorot pada bahu kiri Kyuhyun. Wilayah dari bahu, lengan kiri bagian atas, dan punggung kiri atas sudah berwarna gelap biru kehijauan. Sedangkan dari mulai dada kiri, punggung atas, leher, dan seluruh tangan kiri hingga jemarinya sudah berwarna keunguan karena sel darah merah yang peka terhadap memar di bahu kiri Kyuhyun menjadi berkumpul di daerah sekitarnya.

Air mata Leeteuk tidak dapat tertampung lagi. Setiap kondisi Kyuhyun selalu saja membuat hatinya teriris pedih. Tentu saja, ia tidak dapat membayangkan betapa sakit yang Kyuhyun derita karena penyakitnya. Hanya sebuah memar ringan namun akan berubah menjadi membahayakan serta begitu menyakitkan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kita tidak punya waktu banyak, kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!" Heechul juga tidak mampu menampung semua rasa cemasnya. Kondisi adik sahabatnya itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan.

"Ss..shireo!" Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup beberapa saat ketika mendengar perintah Heechul tersebut.

"Jangan membantah, Kyu. Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang." Leeteuk segera memapah Kyuhyun untuk bangun.

"Lalu… ukh… lalu meninggalkan Kibum sendirian?" Kyuhyun menahan tangan kakaknya.

Leeteuk mengela nafas. Adiknya itu selalu saja lebih mementingkan Kibum dibanding dirinya sendiri. "Hyung tentu tidak bisa meninggalkan Kibum, tapi Hyung tentu lebih tidak mampu lagi untuk melihatmu kesakitan seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu, lupakan… lupakan saja. Aku tetap disini, Hyung." Kyuhyun menatap sendu kakaknya, meski keadaan listrik yang masih mati namun ia masih bisa melihat sedikit wajah kakaknya yang terpancar lumayan jelas.

"Jangan bodoh, Park Kyuhyun! Kau mau mati?!" bentak Heechul.

"Aku memang akan mati cepat atau lambat karena penyakit ini!" desis Kyuhyun dengan nada suaranya yang masih terdengar lemah di telinga Heechul.

"Kau tidak mau sembuh, eoh?!"

"Hemofilia… penyakit itu tidak dapat di sembuhkan…" Kyuhyun meringis ketika bahunya sedikit tertekan.

Heechul semakin kesal dengan segala yang ada di kepala Kyuhyun sekarang. Kenapa Kyuhyun selalu saja berpikir keras pada keadaannya sendiri? "Kau! Aish jinjja! Kyu, kenapa kau ini…"

"Cukup!" Leeteuk menengahi mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap disini untuk menjaga Kibum. Dan kau tetap akan ke rumah sakit bersama Heechul. Jangan ada yang membantah." Tegas Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah. Leeteuk selalu berhasil membuat sebuah keputusan yang seimbang dan adil, setidaknya ia bisa merasa lega sekarang.

"Aku suka dengan keputusan final itu. Ikut aku, bocah nakal! Aku pastikan akan selalu mencekokimu dengan obat pahit itu setiap detiknya!"

Ya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika harus berhadapan dengan namja cantik namun mengerikan yang mulai memapahnya dengan hati-hati kedalam mobil. Tapi ia merasa cukup lega sekarang, setidaknya ada yang menjaga Kibum di rumah.

Perlahan namun pasti, kedua manik hitam yang sejak tadi menderita karena sakit itu menutup. Membiarkan semua sakit itu muncul ke permukaan dan membiarkan rasa sakit itu yang menenggelamkannya. Jauh, jauh sekali ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

.

_**Lagi baik hati nih, bocoran next chap :D**_

"_Aku tidak butuh apapun! jika kau memang tidak sanggup menghadapi segala sikapku, maka pergilah! Aku masih bisa hidup meski tanpa siapapun di dunia ini dan hanya ditemani dengan hitam dan putih di hidupku."_

"_Satu hal yang mengganjal pikiranku. Selama ini, ia pergi kemana? Dia adikmu juga kan?"_

"_Jika aku bisa memilih dalam keadaan apa aku akan mati kelak, aku akan memilih untuk mati di tengah tugasku dalam melindungi Kibum Hyung meski aku tahu aku akan mati di tangannya."_

.

**A/N : ampun ampun hehe jangan jitak kami karena chapter ini dibuat sedikit xD mianhaeee TT maaf juga karena Kibum yg scene nya dikit banget pdahal dia cast utamanya -_- **

**Readers, skedar pemberitahuan mungkin the puzzle and the chance bakal dipending dulu ya. Ngga tau knapa pengen fokus sama yg ini dulu. TPTC tuh alurnya berat banget, prosesnya agak lama jadinya TT**

**Kayanya, chapter ini adalah chap paling jelek yg saya buat huhu**

**Yg mau follow twitter, silahkaaann (ckhevl98)**

**THANKYUUUU**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Behind The Black and White**

**Chapter : 5 of …**

**Author : Ara**

**Twitter : ckhevl98**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun**

** Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk / Park Jung soo**

**And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE Need Review, please?^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

"Kau tidak mau sembuh, eoh?!"

"Hemofilia… penyakit itu tidak dapat di sembuhkan…" Kyuhyun meringis ketika bahunya sedikit tertekan.

Heechul semakin kesal dengan segala yang ada di kepala Kyuhyun sekarang. Kenapa Kyuhyun selalu saja berpikir keras pada keadaannya sendiri? "Kau! Aish jinjja! Kyu, kenapa kau ini…"

"Cukup!" Leeteuk menengahi mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap disini untuk menjaga Kibum. Dan kau tetap akan ke rumah sakit bersama Heechul. Jangan ada yang membantah." Tegas Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah. Leeteuk selalu berhasil membuat sebuah keputusan yang seimbang dan adil, setidaknya ia bisa merasa lega sekarang.

"Aku suka dengan keputusan final itu. Ikut aku, bocah nakal! Aku pastikan akan selalu mencekokimu dengan obat pahit itu setiap detiknya!"

Ya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika harus berhadapan dengan namja cantik namun mengerikan yang mulai memapahnya dengan hati-hati kedalam mobil. Tapi ia merasa cukup lega sekarang, setidaknya ada yang menjaga Kibum di rumah.

Perlahan namun pasti, kedua manik hitam yang sejak tadi menderita karena sakit itu menutup. Membiarkan semua sakit itu muncul ke permukaan dan membiarkan rasa sakit itu yang menenggelamkannya. Jauh, jauh sekali ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

"Kau mau tambah nasinya, Bummie?"

Kibum melihat piringnya yang menyisakan beberapa suapan lagi. Ah, bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja hampir menghabiskan sarapan paginya dengan lamunan di wajahnya.

"Aniya, Hyung." Kibum melamun kembali meskipun mulutnya masih bergerak mengunyah. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Leeteuk yang menyadari arti tatapan Kibum itu mulai mengerti.

"Ah, meja makan sepi sekali. Kyuhyun bahkan lebih memilih pergi sepagi ini hanya untuk menemui teman lamanya di Seoul dan sarapan bersama pada salah satu restoran ternama di kota ini. Anak itu memang menyebalkan." Well, bohong adalah salah satu hal yang tidak bisa Leeteuk lakukan dengan baik. Namun ia berusaha membuat wajahnya sealami mungkin, tanpa ada rasa kikuk dan kaku.

"Benarkah? Aku baru tahu jika ia memiliki teman lama disini." Kibum mencari kebenaran itu di mata teduh Leeteuk.

"Ya, Kyuhyun punya satu teman lama disini. Aku tidak mengenal siapa temannya itu karena ia pergi saat pagi buta. Dan mungkin akan kembali nanti."

"Kapan ia kembali?" Kibum kembali bertanya.

Leeteuk menelan ludahnya dengan cepat. Ia memang mudah gugup bila sedang berbohong karena ia juga tidak pandai untuk berbohong.

"A..aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Nanti aku akan meneleponnya. Memangnya kau punya suatu keperluan dengan anak itu?"

Kibum menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. "Hanya ingin mengucap terimakasih dan sebuah maaf. Tadi malam aku tertidur dan tidak sempat mengatakan kedua hal itu."

"Maaf dan terimakasih? Untuk apa?" sebenarnya Leeteuk tidak perlu bertanya. Ia sudah tahu tujuan Kibum mengatakan kedua hal itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Euh… Untuk tadi malam. Bahunya pasti sakit karena sudah mendobrak pintuku." Kibum sedikit tertunduk. Tangannya hanya memainkan sendok dan garpu di piringnya, membentuk sebuah gambar abstrak. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya mengangguk paham.

"Kyuhyun mempunyai daya sembuh yang luar biasa. Jika ia cedera atau terluka, ia akan cepat sembuh. Percayalah." Leeteuk tersenyum miris. Lagi dan lagi kalimat yang diucapnya bertentangan dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Bahkan, ia tidak bisa membayangkan sakit yang dirasa oleh adiknya itu. sungguh, hanya kebohongan yang mampu diucap oleh Leeteuk saat ini.

"Ah, Kau suka dengan ayamnya? Aku bisa mengolah daging ayam dengan aneka macam resep, tapi aku tidak pernah yakin apakah orang lain akan menyukai olahan ayam dengan buatanku atau tidak. Aku cukup tidak yakin juga, mengingat bahwa kemampuanku membuat sup asparagus ternyata buruk sekali." Leeteuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Rasanya cocok dengan lidahku, Hyung." Kibum masih menyuapkan makanannya. Hari ini ia sedang tidak ada mood untuk mengikuti jalan percakapan Leeteuk.

"Masakanku, tidak enak ya? Kau menghabiskan sarapanmu tanpa ada perasaan yang mengartikan bagaimana rasa masakanku."

"Apa? Ah, bukan begitu. Masakanmu enak, Hyung."

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata Kibum yang sudah berbicara 'sedikit' panjang. Itu memang tujuannya, mengembalikan Kibum seperti dulu. Tahapnya cukup panjang, dan ia paham tentang itu.

"Lalu mengapa kau melamun? Aku pikir masakanku itu menyakiti lidahmu." Leeteuk tertawa.

"Tidak ada yang kulamunkan, Hyung."

"Sungguh?"

Kibum beralih menatap bola mata Leeteuk. Entah kenapa, ada yang berbeda dari mata yang biasanya akan selalu meneduhkan itu. "Apa aku terlihat seperti melamunkan sesuatu?"

Leeteuk tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Aku rasa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Kibum menghentikan kunyahannya. "Benarkah terlihat seperti itu?"

"Ya, pikiranmu itu terlihat transparan bagiku. Mudah untuk membaca apa saja yang lalu lalang di pikiranmu."

Kibum tersentak. "Kau bisa membaca pikiran orang?"

"Aku berada di semester akhir di jurusan kedokteran, ingat?" Leeteuk terkekeh.

Kibum masih tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan sepupunya itu. _'Apa hubungannya jurusan kedokteran dengan kemampuan membaca pikiran?'_

"Pertanyaan bagus. Meski aku berada pada program studi spesialis penyakit dalam dan bedah tapi aku juga mempelajari sedikit tentang psikologi serta kejiwaan manusia, dan itu salah satu mata kuliahku."

Kibum lagi-lagi dibuat kagum dengan 'kemampuan' Leeteuk. Bahkan ia belum mengucapkan pertanyaannya itu.

"Disitu aku mempelajari banyak hal tentang kondisi psikis manusia, bagian yang aku sukai dari mata kuliahku itu adalah tentang memahami _body gesture _dan_ body language."_

"Body gesture dan body language? Gerakan dan bahasa tubuh?" Kibum mengernyit.

"Tepat sekali. Aku mempelajari segala gerakan maupun bahasa yang tubuh manusia lakukan secara alami dan refleks yang mewakili kondisi psikis maupun emosional mereka. Seperti gelisah, khawatir, marah, sedih, kecewa, dan sebagainya." Leeteuk terseyum simpul.

"Jadi, selama aku hidup bersama Kyuhyun, aku tidak pernah menemukan kasus dimana Kyuhyun memendam semua emosinya sendirian. Ia tidak pernah tertutup atau menjauh dariku, Kyuhyun bukan termasuk introvert juga."

"A..aku tidak mengerti, Hyung." Kibum terbata. Ia masih bingung, lalu apa hubungannya body gesture dan body language dengan adiknya itu?

"Kyuhyun selalu terbuka padaku dan selalu bercerita banyak hal yang terjadi pada dirinya. Karena Kyuhyun tahu, memendam semua masalahnya sendiri itu tiada gunanya. Aku bisa mengetahui semua body language yang ia lakukan jadi percuma saja ia memendamnya sendiri, karena ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang ia ingin sembunyikan dariku. Aku pasti selalu mengetahui apa yang ia sembunyikan dari bahasa tubuhnya. Sudah paham?" Leeteuk tidak melepas senyuman itu dari wajahnya.

Kibum mengangguk paham dan hanya menatap kursi di sebelah kirinya. Kemarin, kursi itu terisi dengan seseorang yang selalu berbicara banyak hal. Seseorang yang tanpa sadar telah membantunya untuk berusaha kembali, seperti dulu… hal itu membuatnya mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Leeteuk. Dan… ia membenarkan sedikit penjelasan Leeteuk itu yang tentu saja akan bersangkut paut pada dirinya.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang bisakah aku menjadi tempatmu bersandar dan tempatmu untuk menumpahkan segala emosimu, Kibummie? Tidak ada orang yang bisa secara sempurna selalu menyembunyikan semua masalahnya dengan rapih, hingga orang lain tidak mengetahuinya. Termasuk kau, Kibummie. Sekalipun orang tuamu tidak mengetahui apa yang telah kau sembunyikan pada hatimu, tapi aku tahu. Biarkan aku menjadi tempat pendengar dan penyelesaian masalahmu. Izinkan aku, ya?"

Remaja yang berusia tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun itu tetap tidak bergeming. Pikirannya masih meresapi setiap perkataan Leeteuk. Bahkan ketika makanan di piringnya habis dan Leeteuk berpindah duduk ke kursi di samping kanannya.

"Aku bisa menjaga mulutku, tenang saja. Orangtuamu menyuruhku datang kesini bukan hanya untuk menemanimu selama satu bulan penuh ketika mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri sekaligus pasienku. Ah, bahkan Kyuhyun juga pasienku. Meski aku masih seorang calon dokter, namun aku selalu ingin menyembuhkan pasienku dengan cara apapun. Meski aku juga bukanlah dokter spesialis pada bidang psikologis manusia."

"Menjadi seorang dokter berarti menjadi seseorang yang diyakini dan dipercayai banyak orang bahwa kita bisa mencari jalan keluar bersama untuk menyembuhkan suatu penyakit. Aku ingin mendapat banyak kepercayaan untuk menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat, kelak. Untuk mendapat banyak kepercayaan dari orang lain, aku juga harus mendapat kepercayaan dari orang-orang yang kusayangi. Termasuk dirimu, Kibummie."

Leeteuk segera membawa Kibum kedalam dekapannya. Ia sangat megerti kondisi jiwa Kibum yang memang sulit untuk menerima sebuah kepercayaan dari orang lain. Namun ia bertekad untuk membawa Kibum menjadi lebih baik. Leeteuk mengusap pelan punggung rapuh itu. dan dalam hitungan detik, bahunya sudah basah. Kibum menangis dalam diamnya.

"Bisa aku memberi waktu untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku bisa mempercayai seseorang? Aku ingin sekali mempercayai seseorang, Hyung… bantu aku…" Kibum terisak dalam tangisnya.

"Tentu saja, aku pasti membantumu. Beri aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu tidak menyesal telah mempercayaiku, Kibummie. Aku bukan saudara kandungmu, tapi aku saudara sepupumu, kan? Jadi, mulai sekarang, berbagilah. Berbagi setiap masalah yang mendatangimu, aku akan mendengarnnya dengan kedua telingaku lalu mengunci mulutku untuk tidak memotong kalimatmu. Serta membiarkan otakku mencari jalan keluar terbaik untukmu…" Leeteuk mengusap surai hitam Kibum. Berusaha membuatnya tetap nyaman. Hatinya bersorak senang karena Kibum mau membuka dirinya.

"Baiklah, Hyung. Aku memberimu kesempatan pada kepercayaanku. Jangan sia-siakan itu, Leeteuk Hyung…"

Leeteuk tersenyum lega. Akhirnya, meski Kibum masih memberinya kesempatan, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Ia ingin menjadi bahu untuk sandaran Kibum nanti. Dan satu lagi, ia melakukan ini atas janji dan tekadnya pada seseorang yang menjadi pemandunya untuk membantu Kibum keluar dari dunianya yang kelam.

Seseorang itu… Park Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Beruntung kita tidak terlambat, Park Jungsoo! Aigoo, kondisinya kemarin malam memang benar-benar jatuh drastis. Tapi, dokter sudah menangani cederanya kemarin. Bukan luka serius juga, setelah dilakukan rontgen pada daerah tulang selangka maupun tulang belikatnya. Ia hanya penderita hemophilia, hal itu yang membuat keadaannya kemarin benar-benar mengerikan."**_

Leeteuk menghela nafas lega ketika panggilan di seberang sana yang terdengar keras di telinganya itu memberi kabar baik baginya. "Ah, syukurlah. Tapi aku belum lega mendengarnya jika aku belum melihat keadaannya langsung. Aku ingin sekali menjenguknya, Heechul-ah. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"_**Keadaannya ya? Sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih shock atas cedera bahunya. Bagi orang normal, memar maupun nyeri pada sendinya akan pulih cepat namun baginya mungkin butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar. Pagi tadi ia sudah sadar, tapi… ah bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya? Aish."**_Suara Heechul di ponselnya terdengar menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Tapi apa? Bicaralah yang jelas, Kim." Leeteuk memutar bola matanya dengan malas karena gerutuan tidak jelas sahabatnya.

"_**Kau tahu? Ia hanya kekurangan cairan tubuh. Karena kondisinya berbeda jauh dari orang normal, ia tidak bisa mendapat asupan cairan dan nutrisi khusus dari selang infuse. Jadi untuk penyembuhan kondisinya, ia hanya bergantung pada obat luar dan vitamin khusus saja. Kau mengerti maksudku?"**_

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk menghela nafas. Ia tentu saja mengerti. Setiap masuk rumah sakit, Kyuhyun tidak diperbolehkan untuk tersentuh jarum suntik maupun jarum infuse sekalipun di kulitnya. Tentu saja ia sangat ingat. Kondisi Kyuhyun memang tidak sama. Luka sekecil apapun akan terasa menyakitkan dan pendarahan hebat tidak dapat dicegah. Untuk itu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa dan tidak pernah mendapat asupan infuse karena kondisi tubuhnya yang berbeda dari orang normal. Juga untuk menghindari segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Aku mengerti. Kapan ia diperbolehkan pulang? Aku tidak bisa memantau kondisinya jika ia berada di rumah sakit, sedangkan aku harus berada di rumah untuk menemani Kibummie. Jika ia tidak bisa mendapat infuse, apa bedanya dengan dirawat di rumah? Lebih baik aku yang merawatnya, setidaknya aku akan dengan mudah menjaganya."

"_**Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang hari ini. Mengingat bahwa cederanya sudah berangsur baik. Tapi kondisinya saat ini masih dikatakan drop immunity, Jungsoo-ya. Apa memang selalu seperti ini jika ia mendapat suatu luka?"**_

Leeteuk memijat keningnya. Keadaan Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya sangat cemas. "Ya, selalu seperti itu. kondisinya akan melemah karena tubuhnya sendiri yang memaksakan untuk mempekerja keraskan sistem imunnya. Kyuhyunmemiliki kelainan pada faktor pembekuan darah, ingat? Maka dari itu, sistem imunnya bekerja lebih keras untuk mencegah adanya gangguan luar yang masuk jika ia terluka. Oleh karena itu, tubuhnya memang memiliki kekebalan tubuh yang berbeda juga dari orang normal."

Terdengar suara Heechul yang mendesah kesal karena omongan Leeteuk._**"Tidak perlu menjelaskannya, pabbo. Aku juga calon dokter, jadi sudah barang tentu aku memahami kondisinya."**_

Leeteuk hanya terkekeh mendengar rutukan kesal sahabatnya itu. "Ah, aku rasa sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu saat ini, Heechul-ah. Apa adikku disana membuatmu repot?"

"_**Ck, kau memang selalu merepotkan. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak pernah merasa terepotkan. Kyuhyun sudah lebih baik, hanya tubuhnya yang lemah. Dan aku baru tahu sebuah fakta bahwa adikmu itu membenci rumah sakit dan terus membuatku sakit kepala atas rengekannya untuk pulang."**_

"Dia memang benci rumah sakit sejak kecil. Jadi, apa ia bisa pulang sekarang? Kau tahu, kondisi psikisnya selalu memburuk jika berada di rumah sakit. Akan lebih tenang untukku jika ia kurawat sendiri disini."

"_**Ya, dokter bilang Kyuhyun sudah boleh pulang malam ini. Aku sudah memastikannya tadi. Ah, sudah ya? Aku harus kembali ke ruangan adikmu itu. Aku akan mengantarnya ke tempatmu pukul tujuh tepat. Aku tutup teleponnya."**_

"Baiklah, Heechul-ah. Gomawo." Leeteuk menutup sambungannya ketika suara di seberang sana sudah terputus. Ia yang sejak tadi berada diluar rumah dan ketika ingin masuk kembali, sedikit terkejut ketika Kibum berjalan ke arahnya.

"Eoh? Kibummie, mianhae tadi Hyung sedang menelepon seseorang. Ada yang kau butuhkan?" Leeteuk berusaha menghilangkan gugupnya. Baru kali ini ia mendapat Kibum yang menghampirinya, hal ini merupakan jarang juga baginya. Ia takut jika Kibum mendengar percakapannya dengan Heechul tadi.

Kibum tersenyum sekilas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal baginya. "Ah, tidak ada Hyung. Aku hanya kesepian."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Aku pikir kau sedang berada di kamar dan berkutat dengan lukisanmu itu." Leeteuk terkekeh.

"Sedang tidak ada mood untuk meneruskan lukisanku, Hyung."

"Hmm. Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengembalikan mood-mu?" Leeteuk merangkul sepupunya itu.

"Bagaimana jika kau menceritakan sesuatu padaku?" Kibum tersenyum. Senyumannya yang begitu polos namun sangat tulus di mata Leeteuk. Senyuman Kibum tertulus yang pertama dan perdana bagi Leeteuk.

"Apa yang harus aku ceritakan padamu, hm?"

Kibum yang masih berada di luar rumah itu kini mendudukkan dirinya untuk duduk bersila di teras itu. sedangkan Leeteuk duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya di teras yang dingin itu.

"Ceritakan padaku suatu hal. Bagaimanakah dunia luar itu, Hyung? Seindah apa?" Kibum mengarahkan kedua manik matanya untuk menatap langit yang tanpa terasa sudah memasuki petang hari.

Seandainya saja Kibum bisa melihat langit senja yang dihiasi dengan semburat warna jingga yang indah itu. Bukan sebuah keberuntungan bagi Kibum. Yang terliat di matanya sekarang hanyalah langit yang berwarna abu-abu gelap. Seperti hidupnya, mungkin?

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Dunia yang sampai detik ini hanya bisa terlihat hitam dan putih bagimu itu sangat indah, Kibummie. Seperti katamu. Dunia itu…"

Mari kita biarkan kedua saudara itu saling bercengkerama untuk membunuh semua sepi, canggung dan longgarnya tali persaudaraan mereka. Biarkan mereka kembali merajut tali yang baru. Menciptakan sebuah kasih sayang antara kedua sepupu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku jadi meragukan dokter Jung itu yang membolehkanmu keluar rumah sakit secepat ini. Aku yakin jika kau ini belum sembuh benar. Bagaimana bisa dokter itu memberimu izin untuk pulang sekarang? Hanya karena kau menderita hemophilia, lalu mereka melepasmu begitu saja, huh?! Aish jinjja." Heechul masih berceloteh megeluarkan semua kekesalannya dan meremas setir mobil yang sudah terlapis dengan bantalan empuk itu.

"Aku kan tidak sakit parah! Jadi wajar saja jika Jung uisanim sudah memperbolehkanku untuk pulang." suara yang masih terdengar lemah itu mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Kau itu sakit, pabbo!"

"Hyung yang sakit! Heechul Hyung sakit jiwa."

"YA! Kau berani mengataiku?!" jika saja Heechul tidak sedang menyetir sekarang, ingin sekali ia menjitak Kyuhyun yang masih bisa meledeknya meski kondisi tubuhnya masih lemah.

"Hyung memang sakit jiwa. Sudah tahu aku ini sedang sakit!" balas Kyuhyun. Suaranya yang masih serak tidak menghalangi niatnya untuk meladeni adu mulut bersama sahabat lama kakaknya sejak kecil itu.

"Memangnya kapan aku ini mengatakan padamu bahwa kau ini sedang sehat-sehat saja, heh? Kau memang masih sakit!"

"Tapi aku tidak sakit separah yang Hyung pikirkan, tahu?" Kyuhyun merutuki tenggorokannya yang terasa agak sakit dan membuat acara adu mulut dengan Heechul menjadi terganggu karena ia tidak bisa berteriak untuk meledek sahabat kakaknya itu.

"Wajahmu saja bahkan lebih pucat dari mayat, Kyu." Heechul merendahkan nada suaranya. Ia tiba-tiba tidak sedang ingin bertengkar seperti biasanya dengan adik dari sahabatnya itu. tatapan mata Heechul yang masih fokus menyetir pada jalanan di depannya itu mendadak meredup melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin melemah.

"Teori darimana? Mana ada orang yang memiliki wajah pucat melebihi mayat. Ah, tapi kau tidak salah juga. Aku memang akan menjadi mayat, sebentar lagi." Kyuhyun tertawa getir.

CKIITT!

Heechul tiba-tiba mengerem begitu saja mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Membuat jantung Kyuhyun berpacu karena berpikir bahwa ia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan, namun tidak. Kyuhyun membeku di tempat ketika melihat wajah Heechul yang merah padam menahan emosi.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, akan kusumpal mulutmu dengan kucing cantikku." Serentetan kalimat dingin keluar dari mulut Heechul.

"Sumpal saja!" Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

"YA! Kenapa kau…"

"Ada yang salah dengan kalimatku? Aku memang akan mati. Cepat atau lambat!" nafas Kyuhyun memburu. Matanya mulai memanas, ingin sekali ia menangis dengan keras jika otaknya kembali mendapat kata mengerikan itu. Sebuah kata, yaitu "mati."

Kyuhyun meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak, membuat nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia menangis dengan kencang, mengeluarkan semua emosinya yang tertahan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Heechul segera membawa sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri itu kedalam pelukannya. Bahunya dengan cepat langsung basah karena air mata dan keringat Kyuhyun yang membekas disana.

"Kau… hhh… kau tidak tahu, betapa mengerikannya kata itu. kau tidak tahu betapa setiap detik pada hidupku ini membawa serpihan kata itu. Kapanpun dan dimanapun, aku bisa MATI karena hal sepele! Kau tidak tahu betapa hidupku ini harus terpenuhi dengan segala kehati-hatian. Salah sedikit saja, aku bisa mati dengan cepat. Karena… hiks… karena penyakit sialan ini."

"Kau tidak tahu, Hyung… karena kau ataupun mereka yang berada diluar sana itu tidak mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku. Karena penyakit ini, aku sulit bergaul secara bebas. Aku menjadi sulit untuk melakukan aktifitasku seperti orang normal lainnya…"

"Kau… hiks…kau juga tidak tahu, Hyung. Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku menanggung semuanya sendiri, menanggung semua dosa ini sendiri. Aku mencoba menebus dosa yang telah mereka lakukan, aku yang membuat Kibummie seperti ini. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku begitu hina atas semua kejadian di masa itu! kejadian yang membuatku menjadi seorang pendosa… hiks…"

Heechul tidak mengerti. Sangat tidak mengerti. Selama ia mengenal Leeteuk dan menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil, bahkan hingga Kyuhyun juga berhubungan baik dengannya, tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Ia yakin, ada satu rangkaian cerita yang terputus, dan ia melewatkannya. Dan Heechul sangat yakin bahwa rangkaian cerita itu, yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini tepat terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Kyuhyunnie…" Heechul menatap sendu bocah yang kini masih berlinang air mata itu.

Ketika punggung Kyuhyun diusap lembut oleh Heechul, bermaksud untuk menenankannya, Kyuhyun dengan cepat melepaskan dekapan Heechul dan barulah tanpa sadar bahwa ia hampir kelepasan telah mengatakan sesuatu. Kyuhyun dengan cekatan mengusap air matanya yang masih membekas di pipinya itu dengan lengan kaos putihnya yang panjang.

"Mianhae, Hyung. Aku kelepasan. Mianhae." Kyuhyun dengan cepat merubah wajahnya menjadi beda dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun memang pandai dalam hal ini, menyembunyikan semua emosi yang Nampak di wajahnya. Bahkan ia dapat menutupinya dengan sempurna.

"Sungguh, Kyu. Aku memang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud semua perkataanmu tadi…"

Heechul menarik nafas panjang. "Mereka? Siapa mereka? Apa yang sudah 'mereka' lakukan padamu?"

Kyuhyun gelisah. Ia memang kelepasan tadi. Ia melepas semua beban di hatinya secara refleks ketika menangis di pelukan Heechul. Ia sudah mengeluarkan setengah dari sebuah rahasia besar yang selalu ia tutupi dengan rapat, sejak dulu.

"Lalu, apa yang telah terjadi padamu dan Kibummie, sebelumnya? Ah, aku memang belum terlalu mengenal siapa Kibum itu. Aku sudah hidup bertetangga dengan kalian sejak kalian masih di Seoul bahkan New York sekalipun. Tapi, aku belum pernah mendengar bahkan tidak pernah mendengar bahwa selama ini kau menanggung sebuah dosa itu sendirian yang bersangkutan dengan hidup Kibum. Ugh, apa yang telah terjadi?"

Kyuhyun mencoba menelan semua rasa gelisah, panik dan gugupnya. Tidak boleh, Heechul tidak boleh mengetahui tentang hal itu. Di dunia ini, biarkan hanya Kyuhyun yang mengetahuinya saja.

"Bukan apapun. Lupakan saja. Leeteuk Hyung sudah menunggguku. Bisakah kau jalankan kembali mobilnya, Hyung?"

Heechul tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia tahu jika Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan ia juga yakin bahwa sesuatu itu sudah membekas sejak lama. Jika Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbagi hal itu dengannya, maka ia yang akan mencari tahu sendiri apayang telah terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu, Kyu. Dan tidurlah saja dulu karena perjalanan masih cukup panjang." Heechul mencoba tersenyum. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Leeteuk menutup dengan pelan dan sangat hati-hati pintu kamar Kibum yang baru diperbaiki itu setelah ia memastikan bahwa Kibum sudah terlelap. Ia menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan tentu sebenarnya belum terlalu malam baginya. Hatinya masih sedikit gelisah karena Heechul yang berjanji akan tiba pukul tujuh tepat, belum juga tampak. Bahkan ketika waktu sudah terlewat satu jam kemudian. Ia khawatir, sangat khawatir. Pada Kyuhyun, tentunya.

Dirinya hampir terperanjat ketika sebuah pesan masuk ke smartphone-nya, dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang ia tunggu sejak lama.

'_**Buka gerbangmu, pabbo.'**_

Leeteuk yang tanpa banyak pikir lagi, segera saja melesat untuk membuka pintu gerbang dan mendapati mobil Heechul disana. Ia segera mengetok jendela kiri, tempat Heechul menyetir.

"Kyuhyun tertidur. Sepertinya ia kelelahan." Ujar Heechul. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk mengerti dan membuka pintu mobil sebelah kanan, tempat Kyuhyun berada.

"Wajahnya masih pucat, Chullie. Kau yakin jika dokter sudah memastikan bahwa ia boleh pulang?" Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya. Sedangkan Heechul sendiri, ia sudah tahu bahwa Leeteuk pasti akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Jawabannya masih sama, Jungsoo-ya. Lagipula, kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk membawa Kyuhyun pulang agar kau bisa merawatnya sendiri." Elak Heechul.

Leeteuk hanya manggut-manggut, tapi tidak menghilangkan raut wajah cemas padaadiknya itu.

"Eoh, kau benar. Aku akan menggendongnya kedalam. Mau ikut masuk? Secangkir teh atau kopi hangat untukmu sebagai imbalannya, bagaimana?"

"Kurasa tidak untuk malam ini. Aku ingin langsung pulang saja. Besok atau lusa akan kutagih imbalanku, eotte?" Heechul terkekeh pelan dan disusul oleh tawa pelan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk dengan pelan dan hati-hati segera mengangkat tubuh ringkih adiknya dari kursi mobil dengan bridal style. Jika menggendongnya di punggung, ia takut memperparah cedera bahu adiknya.

Saat Leeteuk sudah mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, dan sudah memasuki teras pekarangan rumah Kibum, Heechul langsung melenggang pergi karena ada suatu urusan. Sedangkan Leeteuk sendiri masih menggerutu pada Kyuhyun yang belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Ya, mungkin terlalu nyaman di gendongan kakaknya.

"Kau ringan sekali, Kyu. Dasar kurus! Bagaimana bisa jika adik seorang calon dokter mempunyai tubuh yang kurang gizi sepertimu? Kyuhyun pabboya."

Tinggal empat langkah lagi menuju pintu, Leeteuk merasakan adanya pergerakan di kerah kemejanya. Dan ternyata, Kyuhyun sudah sadar dan masih mengerjapkan kedua matanya sambil berusaha untuk berpegangan pada gendongan kakaknya.

"Hyung…"

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyu?"

"Hm… turunkan aku, Hyung." Kyuhyun sedikit protes pada kakaknya yang menggendongnya dengan gaya ala pengantin seperti itu. membuatnya semakin tidak berdaya saja di gendongan kakaknya.

"Kau ini masih lemah, Kyu. Sudah kepalang, tahu." Leeteuk berdecak.

"Nanti… ukh.. nanti Kibum Hyung bisa melihat." Selalu seperti ini. Kyuhyun selalu takut jika Kibum akan mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuhnya sekarang.

Leeteuk mengentikan langkahnya dan mengintip dari sela jendela. Mereka berdua memang belum memasuki rumah megah itu. namun, dari luar terlihat bahwa televisi yang kembali menyala dan Kibum yang sedang duduk menonton di ruang tengah. Eh, bukannya Kibum sudah tertidur? Leeteuk lupa satu hal, jam tidur Kibum masih terhitung beberapa jam lagi. Dan itu berarti, Kibum kembali terjaga dan belum tertidur.

Terpaksa, ia menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Satu detik setelah kaki Kyuhyun yang tidak memakai alas apapun itu menyentuh lantai yang dingin, bocah penggila games itu limbung kearah kakaknya.

"Kan sudah kubilang! Biarkan aku menggendongmu kembali, Kyu." Leeteuk mengusap bulir-bulir keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah pucat adiknya itu.

"Kibum Hyung belum tidur. Aku tidak mau ia melihat keadaanku seperti ini, Hyung." Kyuhyun memohon kepada kakaknya.

Leeteuk kembali berdecak kesal dan terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan adiknya itu. Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa fokus untuk berdiri kini berusaha untuk menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka kenop pintu itu. wajahnya yang masih sangat pucat itu terlihat sesekali mencoba tersenyum untuk menghilangkan air mukanya yang terlihat sayu karena ia yang masih sakit. dan setelah Kyuhyun membuka kenop pintu itu…

"Kibum Hyuuunngg. Tidak melihatmu sehari saja, aku sudah merindukanmu. Aku tahu kau juga merindukanku, kan? Hahaha." Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri Kibum yang masih duduk tenang di sofa. Ia segera memeluk dengan erat sosok yang sempat terkejut karena kedatangannya itu.

Lagi dan lagi, Leeteuk kembali berdecak dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Ia tersenyum pahit. Selalu seperti ini, Kyuhyun kembali memakai topeng palsunya. Topengnya yang digunakan untuk menutupi kondisi sebenarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kibummie Hyung, lain kali akan aku ajak kau keliling mengunjungi semua restoran ternama di kota ini, ya! Aku sudah melakukan petualangan kulinerku bersama sahabat lamaku, Hyung. Lidahku benar-benar merindukan makanan di negeri ini, hahaha."

"Kau pergi jalan-jalan?" Kibum tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah mengunjungi lima restoran dan pergi ke taman kota yang baru direnovasi total itu. aish, kau tidak percaya padaku, eoh?" Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang. Ia kembali mencoba tertawa ketika ia kembali merasakan sakit yang tajam di bahu dan kepalanya.

"Jika kau pergi jalan-jalan, kenapa kau memakai pakaian yang sama seperti kemarin?"

Deg.

Kyuhyun lupa satu hal. Ia belum mandi sama sekali sejak malam itu ketika ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit. kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Kibum adalah orang yang sangat peka.

"A..aniya, Hyung. Kemarin, aku memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih. Sedangkan yang kupakai sekarang itu berwarna cokelat tua. Euh, berbeda warna, hehe." Kyuhyun berkata dengan hati-hati. Ah, sebenarnya sedikit beruntung juga karena Kibum yang buta warna, ia masih bisa untuk berbohong mengenai hal ini dan sedikit mengecohnya.

"Jinjja? Mianhae, aku tidak tahu." Kibum sedikit kikuk.

"_Don't mention it_, Hyung. Aku masuk kamar dulu, ya? Hari ini lelah sekali memutari Seoul seharian, hahaha. Aku mau mandi, lalu lekas tidur. Jaljjayo." Kyuhyun melambaikan kedua tangannya sambil tetap memasang cengirannya yang khas. Dengan langkah yang agak tergesa-gesa, ia segera masuk ke kamar. Membuat Kibum semakin curiga dengan tingkahnya.

"Kau tidak tidur juga, Kibummie? Aku pikir kau sudah tidur tadi." Leeteuk menghampirinya lalu duduk di samping Kibum.

"Eoh? Sebenarnya, aku belum mengantuk juga." Gumam Kibum.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kibum bersandar di sofa berwarna cokelat madu itu. "Ah, tidak juga. Aku hanya heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun tadi, Hyung." Pertanyaan Kibum membuat Leeteuk sedikit resah.

"Hyung, benarkah warna kaos yang dipakai Kyuhyun tadi berwarna putih?"

Leeteuk menelan pahit ludahnya. Terpaksa ia berbohong lagi. "Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

"Sungguh? Tapi aku jarang mengalami kesalahan warna pada warna putih karena aku masih bisa melihat warna itu lumayan jelas. Bahan kaosnya dan aroma tubuh Kyuhyun juga sepertinya sama seperti kemarin, hanya saja sekarang ada yang berbeda dengan aroma tubuhnya." Tatapan Kibum penuh selidik.

"Hahaha. Tentu saja aroma tubuh Kyuhyun sekarang pasti berbeda, Kibummie. Tadi kan dia bilang sendiri jika sekarang ia belum mandi." Leeteuk tertawa hambar untuk menutupi resahnya yang semakin menjadi.

"Tidakkah kau mencium suatu bau dan aroma yang tajam dari tubuh Kyuhyun? Seperti bau obat-obatan, alkohol, dan antiseptik yang sedikit menyengat serta bau khas rumah sakit."

Tebakan Kibum yang benar itu membuat Leeteuk mencoba tertawa dan kembali meyakinkan Kibum bahwa fiirasat dan tebakannya itu salah. Lain kali, Leeteuk harus mencoba untuk mempelajari bagaimana cara berbohong yang baik dan benar. Ya, setidaknya seperti Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya meringis ketika lengannya yang mencoba untuk membuka pakaian atasnya itu membuat cedera bahunya tertekan dan sakitnya semakin tidak tertahankan.

"Seharusnya kau minta Heechul untuk meminjamkan salah satu baju atau jaketnya padamu. Tadi itu, nyaris saja Kibum mengetahuinya." Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena ia sendiri merasa tegang. Ya, sekarang ia sedang membantu adiknya itu untuk melepas pakaiannya dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Aku lupa, Hyung. Ukh! Appo! Jangan ditekan seperti itu!" Kyuhyun setengah berteriak ketika Leeteuk menyentuh memar di bahunya itu.

"Aku hanya menyentuhnya, bukan menekannya. Aigoo, meskipun daerah sekitar bahu, punggung dan lenganmu sudah tidak memerah lagi tapi tetap saja masih menyisakan bekas kebiruan di titik utama cederamu."

Leeteeuk segera mengambil posisi untuk duduk di bawah, menghadap kearah Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi masih duduk di pinggiran kasur. "Besok, kita check up lagi! Memarmu itu belum sembuh, tahu?" paksa Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk sambil menggeleng pelan, menolak perintah kakaknya. "Shireo! Aku tidak suka rumah sakit. Meskipun hanya sehari, rasanya tetap tidak menyenangkan."

"Hanya check up saja, Kyu. Bukan rawat inap lagi seperti kemarin. Kau ini butuh perlakuan khusus pada memarmu." Kakaknya itu mencoba membujuknya kembali. Meskipun kini Leeteuk tengah disibukkan dengan memakaikan sebuah piyama tidur untuk Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mendesah lega ketika pekerjaannya untuk membantu memakaikan baju pada adiknya itu selesai. Dirinya kembali mengusap peluh yang mengalir deras di wajah putih adiknya yang sesekali terlihat menahan sakit.

"Lihat? Wajahmu saja sudah sepucat dan sedingin ini! aish, kau ini benar-benar belum pulih total."

Ketika Kyuhyun ingin mengeluarkan suara protesnya, kepalanya menjadi sangat sakit dan terasa berat. Lalu tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menjadi tidak jelas. Wajah kakaknya yang berada tepat di depannya terlihat mengganda menjadi dua, lalu empat bahkan lebih.

Tubuh Kyuhyun mendadak kehilangan tenaganya lalu melemah dan jatuh ke dekapan kakaknya. Jika saja Leeteuk tidak berada di hadapan Kyuhyun sekarang, mungkin sudah barang pasti tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini mulai limbung itu berciuman dengan lantai.

Tidak, Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak pingsan. Adik dari Leeteuk itu masih sepenuhnya sadar. Tubuhnya hanya terasa lemas dan membuatnya tidak dapat menumpu dengan benar hingga akhirnya limbung ke kakaknya.

"Sudah Hyung bilang, kan? Kau ini masih sangat lemah, Kyu." Leeteuk melembutkan nada bicaranya. Dengan sigap, ia segera mengambil posisi untuk mengangkat tubuh adiknya itu dengan gaya bridal style, –lagi-.

Dengan hati-hati dan lembut serta tanpa mengurangi segala kenyamanan yang Kyuhyun rasakan di gendongannya, Kyuhyun yang sudah terangkat tubuhnya itu direbahkan ke tengah ranjang. Leeteuk juga sengaja menggunakan bantal yang tipis untuk adiknya itu agar nanti bahu Kyuhyun tidak terbebani jika bantalnya terlalu banyak atau terlalu tebal.

"Mianhae, Hyung…" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam lemah. Nafasnya terasa agak sesak.

"Sekarang, istirahatlah. Pulihkan tubuh dan pikiranmu. Kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu yang berat, kan? Hyung akan menemanimu hingga kau tertidur, hm?" bujuk Leeteuk.

"Tidak… temani aku, hingga aku terbangun nanti, Hyung…" Kyuhyun masih mencoba untuk membuka matanya yang terasa amat lelah itu.

Leeteuk mengangguk pasti. Ia mencoba untuk menahan cairan yang mencoba jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Tentu saja, Hyung akan menemanimu. Tidurlah, nae dongsaeng. Jaljayo."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lemah ketika tangan lembut kakaknya mengusap surai kepalanya. Ia semakin nyaman dengan usapan itu dan Kyuhyun hanya menikmati kesadarannya yang kian menipis. Lalu setelahnya, semua yang tampak di matanya hanyalah sebuah kegelapan yang membawanya kea lam mimpi.

Kini yang tersisa hanya Leeteuk yang membekap mulutnya sendiri karena tangisnya yang ingin membuncah. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat melihat keadaan fisik adiknya yang benar-benar lemah itu. Kyuhyun hanya mendobrak pintu kemarin, yang membuat memar itu bersarang di bahunya namun karena Hemophilia… penyakit terkutuk itu harus hinggap dan tinggal di tubuh adiknya. Jika saja penyakit itu dapat disembuhkan. Namun, sayang sekali. Hemophilia adalah penyakit keturunan genetik, dari Appa mereka. Namun, Leeteuk sudah bertekad. Ia akan membantu hidup Kyuhyun juga membantu hidup Kibum. Kedua remaja yang sampai detik ini masih berjuang untuk keluar dari cobaan Tuhan yang mengikat mereka.

Namun, semua keinginan yang dipupuk oleh Leeteuk harus tertelan pahit. Ketika malam semakin larut, ia mendapatkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergerak gelisah, wajah semakin memucat dan erangan kesakitan di bibir yang agak membiru itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

(untuk bocoran chap 5 yg kemarin saya cantumkan di author note chapter 4 itu, saya masukkan ke chaper 6 aja ya)

A/N : Ara buat chap ini tanpa Aira. Jadi maaf kalau jelek. Untuk The Puzzle and The Chance, maaf masih saya pending. Alasannya? Saya butuh waktu untuk tenangin hati dulu.

Mianhae, saya hiatus sebentar dulu, utk menenangkan diri menjelang UN dan pendaftaran perguruan tinggi juga menenangkan duka yg masih saya rasakan karna terpaksa melakukan aktifitas saya sendirian di dunia nyata, tanpa Aira.

Maaf juga kalau saya curcol di author note. Abaikan saja ya. I just missing my sister and of course my twins, Aira. I really miss her so badly. Semoga suatu saat, dia bisa baca chap ini.

_**Review, please? Saya ngga permasalahkan Readers yg baru nemu atau baca FF ini dan telat me-review dari chap awal. Yg penting kalian tetap review disini. Please…**_

Yg mau follow twitter, silahkan yaitu (ckhevl98) atau yg mau PM juga silahkan, jangan sungkan :))


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Behind The Black and White**

**Chapter : 6 of …**

**Author : Ara and Aira**

**Twitter : ckhevl98 atau resyaira98**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun **

** Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk / Park Jung soo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae **

**And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE Need Review, please?^^**

.

.

.

_**A/N : WARNING! Konflik yang agak berat dalam chapter ini. Di chapter 2, pernah disinggung tentang sosok 'Hyung' lain dari Kyuhyun. Dan di chapter ini, akan disinggung lebih dalam tentang kejadian 3thn lalu pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun.**_

.

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lemah ketika tangan lembut kakaknya mengusap surai kepalanya. Ia semakin nyaman dengan usapan itu dan Kyuhyun hanya menikmati kesadarannya yang kian menipis. Lalu setelahnya, semua yang tampak di matanya hanyalah sebuah kegelapan yang membawanya kea lam mimpi.

Kini yang tersisa hanya Leeteuk yang membekap mulutnya sendiri karena tangisnya yang ingin membuncah. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat melihat keadaan fisik adiknya yang benar-benar lemah itu. Kyuhyun hanya mendobrak pintu kemarin, yang membuat memar itu bersarang di bahunya namun karena Hemophilia… penyakit terkutuk itu harus hinggap dan tinggal di tubuh adiknya. Jika saja penyakit itu dapat disembuhkan. Namun, sayang sekali. Hemophilia adalah penyakit keturunan genetik, dari Appa mereka. Namun, Leeteuk sudah bertekad. Ia akan membantu hidup Kyuhyun juga membantu hidup Kibum. Kedua remaja yang sampai detik ini masih berjuang untuk keluar dari cobaan Tuhan yang mengikat mereka.

Namun, semua keinginan yang dipupuk oleh Leeteuk harus tertelan pahit. Ketika malam semakin larut, ia mendapatkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergerak gelisah, wajah semakin memucat dan erangan kesakitan di bibir yang agak membiru itu.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6**

.

.

.

.

Hitam dan putih ini, bukan sekedar warna. Melainkan sebuah dunia hitam dan putih, sebuah dunia yang terdiri dari benci, dendam, amarah, yang berada di pihak yang berwarna hitam. Dan sebuah dunia yang terdiri dari sebuah kata, yaitu ikhlas. Kata ikhlas itu, yang kini berada di pihak yang berwarna putih.

Dan diantara hitam dan putih, kedua insan Tuhan itu terjebak disana. Berusaha merenggut sebuah dunia putih, tetapi karena ketidaksanggupan, membuat mereka terperosok dalam dunia hitam yang penuh kebencian.

.

.

.

.

"_**Appa… hiks... andwae…"**_

"_**Tidak… ini tidak mungkin. Andwae…"**_

_**Seorang anak berumur 13 tahun yang kini bersimpuh di depan sebuah peti mati itu masih menangis dengan keras, anak itu memberontak minta dilepaskan dari rengkuhan tangan yang berusaha memeluknya. Sedangkan seorang lainnya hanya bisa menunduk sambil terus mencoba merangkulnya kembali.**_

"_**Kyu… Kyuhyunnie… Hyung mohon, ikhlaskan Appa-mu."**_

_**Sebuah pikiran melintasi kepalanya, ia tengah mengingat keberadaan seseorang. Anak itu kini mengusap air matanya dan menghentikan tangisannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu berusaha menenangkan emosinya, hatinya, pikirannya dan sebuah perasaan yang meledak dalam dirinya.**_

"_**Leeteuk Hyung, dimana Hae Hyung?" anak itu bertanya tiba-tiba.**_

"_**Hae-ya belum keluar, Kyu. Memangnya…"**_

_**Kyuhyun kini dengan cepat berdiri dan berlari memasuki kamar Hyung-nya. Ia menabrak beberapa orang yang merupakan teman atau kolega yang melayat ayahnya. Tidak memperdulikan setiap ocehan beberapa orang disana yang menegurnya. Ia hanya ingin masuk ke kamar Donghae, melihat keadaan kakaknya.**_

_**BRAK!**_

"_**HAE HYUNG!"**_

_**Kini terlihat, Donghae yang sedang merobek-robek foto keluarga mereka dengan brutal, merobek semua kenangan yang tercetak disana. Dengan air mata dan suara isak tangis yang tersendat-sendat.**_

"_**Hentikan, Hyung! Kenapa kau melakukan ini lagi, wae?!"**_

_**Kyuhyun segera merebut serpihan foto keluarga maupun foto Eomma mereka yang dicengkeram dengan kuat oleh Donghae.**_

"_**HENTIKAN, DONGHAE HYUNG! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"**_

_**Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya. Matanya menatap dengan tajam sosok adiknya. "Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk menghentikanku, Kyu? Aku lelah dengan semua ini! Aku benar-benar sudah muak dengan Eomma! Karena Eomma, Appa yang harus terluka, Appa yang harus menanggung semuanya! Dan juga, Appa yang harus pergi meninggalkan kita selamanya!"**_

"_**Donghae Hyung…"**_

"_**Kenapa Eomma harus pergi memilih kehidupan lamanya?! Kenapa Eomma harus memilih untuk menikah kembali dengan suami lamanya? Kenapa Eomma harus pergi meninggalkan Appa? Padahal wanita itu masih terikat status sebagai istri dari Appa!"**_

"_**Hentikan perkaataanmu itu, Hyung… aku mohon." Kyuhyun menahan tangisnya.**_

"_**Eomma benar-benar wanita yang tidak tahu diri. Apa kau tahu bagaimana cerita sesungguhnya tentang Eomma yang selalu menjerat hati Appa dan lelaki itu? Pertama, Eomma menikah dengan Appa lalu lahirlah aku. Dua tahun kemudian, Eomma menceraikan Appa dan menikah dengan lelaki lain lalu memiliki seorang anak. Setahun dari pernikahan barunya itu, Eomma bercerai dengan suaminya itu lalu meminta rujuk lalu kembali pada Appa, dan lahirlah kau!"**_

"_**Disebut apakah itu? Berselang-seling? Memainkan dua hati lelaki yang jatuh padanya?! Kau tahu apa yang membuatku muak, Kyu? Sekarang, wanita itu melakukan tindakan keji yang lain! Eomma menceraikan Appa untuk yang kedua kalinya! Lalu wanita berengsek itu kembali pada lelaki itu untuk yang kedua kalinya juga!"**_

_**Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya sendiri mendengar semua emosi yang dilontarkan kakaknya.**_

"_**Jika kau bisa menjelaskan padaku, jelaskan semua sikap Eomma itu, Kyuhyunnie! Aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan pikiran Eomma! Karena perbuatan gilanya, Appa menjadi seperti ini! Appa meninggalkan dunia ini karena tak tahan dengan sikap Eomma!"**_

_**Dada Donghae naik turun tidak beraturan, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Setelah mengeluarkan semua emosinya, Donghae sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa kini Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Pandangan kosong yang bercampur dengan kecewa, sedih, benci, dan sebagainya. Donghae kini melempar figura kosong yang sudah tidak berisi foto itu kearah dinding di belakang Kyuhyun.**_

_**PRANG!**_

_**Figura kosong itu kini telah hancur menjadi beberapa puing. Sama seperti hati Donghae saat ini.**_

"_**Appa juga seorang yang bodoh. Dia bodoh karena lebih memilih jalan ini, jalan yang katanya diharamkan oleh Tuhan. Dia memang sangat bodoh, karena memilih untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri lalu menyeret dirinya sendiri bersama dengan kecelakaan mobil itu, kecelakaan yang membawa serta Eomma dan suami lamanya itu. BODOH!"**_

_**Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis diam. Air matanya terus melelehi pipinya. "Bukankah sekarang sudah impas, Hyung? Appa yang menabrakkan mobilnya sendiri dengan mobil yang membawa Eomma dan suami lamanya. Mereka bertiga menjadi korban tewas. Sakit hati yang dirasa oleh Appa, kini sudah terbayar. Meski nyawa harus ditukar dengan nyawa. Lalu, apa yang kini kau benci, Hyung?"**_

_**Donghae tersadar bahwa adiknya juga ikut tertekan, ia mendekat ke wajah adiknya lalu membawa tubuh adik bungsunya itu kedalam pelukannya. "Mianhae, Kyu. Izinkan aku membencinya, membenci mereka berdua. Aku sudah terlalu muak. Benar-benar muak hingga rasanya aku ingin memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kota ini."**_

_**Dan detik itu juga, Donghae memutuskan untuk benar-benar pergi, bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Meninggalkan rumah, meninggalkan Leeteuk maupun Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan sebuah luka yang menganga pada hati masing-masing. Bahkan, Donghae lupa bahwa ia pergi pada hari kematian orang tuanya dan tidak memberikan sebuah penghormatan terakhir, untuk Appa-nya.**_

.

.

"Hae Hyung…"

"Hiks… gajima… Hyung…"

Kyuhyun menangis dan gelisah dalam tidurnya. Menyebut satu nama yang tentu tidak asing baginya. Satu nama yang telah memilih sebuah keputusan yang telah melukai hati Kyuhyun. Ya, satu nama itu yang memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan dunianya yang begitu kejam. Satu nama itu yang memilih menjadi seorang pengecut, lari dari sebuah fakta kehidupan. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun, adiknya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun, menyisakan sebuah luka bernanah di hati yang suci itu.

"Andwae… Hae Hyung… hiks… jangan Hyung…"

Leeteuk yang sudah duduk terjaga semalaman untuk memantau kondisi Kyuhyun yang belum membaik, tidak mengambil suatu tindakan untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun yang gelisah bahkan menangis pada alam bawah sadarnya. Ia hanya bisa mengusap rambut ikal hitam itu secara intens. Mengapa? Karena ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Tentu saja ia tahu, Kyuhyun merindukan seseorang. Begitu merindukan sosok itu, Donghae.

"Sebenci apapun dirimu padanya, kau tidak akan mampu membencinya. Hyung sudah membuktikannya. Dan ini adalah bukti itu, Kyuhyunnie. Kau kembali memanggil namanya, meski dalam tidurmu." Leeteuk menatap sendu remaja berusia 16 tahun yang masih terpejam di depannya.

"Sudah tiga tahun, hm? Kau merindukannya, Kyu? Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Haruskah kita kembali mencarinya? Jebal, izinkan Hyung mencarinya dan jangan hentikan aku lagi. Tolong kubur semua rasa benci dan kecewamu, Kyuhyunnie. Bagaimanapun, dia tetap kakak kandungmu…"

Leeteuk masih bermonolog pada Kyuhyun yang kini mulai sedikit tenang. Meski raut wajahnya yang sedikit pucat dan berkeringat, Leeteuk yakin jika Kyuhyun sudah terlelap dengan tenang. Melepaskan semua bayangan Donghae, salah satu kakaknya yang mendatangi mimpinya.

"Hyung menyayangimu, Kyuhyunnie. Mari kita selesaikan ini, kita selesaikan semua masalahmu pada Kibummie. Lalu lepaskan semua bencimu pada Hae-ya. Selepas ini semua, aku akan mencari Donghae dan membawa Kibummie untuk hidup bersama kita. Mengenyahkan semua masalah yang mencekikmu…" Leeteuk berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Namun tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap rambut adiknya itu.

Karena sebuah bisikan lembut yang mengetuk gendang telinganya, membuat Kyuhyun terusik dalam tidurnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, manik karamel itu terbuka menyapa langit-langit kamar yang pertama dilihatnya. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, ia sedikit meringis ketika kepalanya yang terasa pusing ditambah dengan bahunya yang kembali terasa nyeri.

"Hyung…"

Leeteuk sedikit terkesiap. "Kau bangun? Ini masih terlalu pagi untukmu. Tidurlah lagi, hm?" Leeteuk tersenyum lembut lalu mengambil kompresan yang sudah semalaman pula bertengger manis di dahi adiknya. Telapak tangannya menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun, memastikan bahwa suhu tubuhnya tidak lagi kontras jauh dengan telapak tangannya.

Kyuhyun menengok jam dinding di belakang Leeteuk. Pukul tiga pagi, dan masih terlalu pagi untuknya. Ia kembali mengernyit heran ketika Leeteuk yang kini sedang membereskan kompresan, sebuah baskom yang berisi air dan memasukkan beberapa sampah tisu dan kapas kedalam sebuah plastic. Apakah tadi malam ia demam? Ah, lagi-lagi ia membuat sosok berwujud malaikat tanpa sayap itu khawatir.

"Aku demam?"

"Ya, tadi malam. Sudah tidak lagi untuk sekarang, Kyu. Kau masih butuh istirahat, akan aku bangunkan tiga jam lagi, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mendesah. Ia menangkap kantung mata yang tercipta jelas di wajah Leeteuk. Pasti kakaknya itu terjaga semalaman untuk merawatnya.

"Kau yang butuh tidur, Hyung."

Leeteuk hanya terkekeh pelan. "Siapa yang sakit disini, eoh? Kau butuh istirahat yang cukup, tahu?"

"Tapi kau melewatkan waktu tidurmu, karenaku. Benar?" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Aku kan hanya menepati permintaanmu, Kyu pabbo."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Permintaan? Ah, ia baru ingat. Ia sendiri yang meminta agar Leeteuk tetap di sampingnya dan menemaninya hingga bangun tidur. Dan Leeteuk menepati janjinya. Bodohnya ia sekarang!

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan itu. Aku bisa mengambil waktu tidurku setelah makan siang nanti. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa tertidur sekarang, Kyu. Pukul enam nanti, aku harus memasak untukmu dan Kibummie." Leeteuk tersenyum menenangkan.

Kyuhyun berontak ketika Leeteuk menarik kembali selimut tidurnya dan kembali menutup tubuhnya. "Tidak! Kau harus tidur sekarang, Hyung. Aku akan memasang alarm agar nanti pukul enam kau bisa bangun. Jebal Hyung… jangan membuat aku yang khawatir padamu." Paksa Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk berpikir sejenak. "Begini saja, karena kita sama-sama butuh istirahat jadi bagaimana kalau kau dan aku yang kembali tertidur sampai alarm membangunkan kita? Adil, bukan?"

"Shireo! Aku tidak bisa kembali tidur setelah terbangun seperti ini, Hyung! Kau saja yang tidur karena kau… YAK! Lepaskan aku! Lepaaasss!" Kyuhyun kembali memberontak dan menggeliat ketika Leeteuk dengan cepat berbaring dan memeluknya dengan erat di ranjang mereka.

"HYUNG! Kau mesuuumm! Lepaskan aku!"

"Diamlah, chagiya~ kau hanya butuh tidur, maka aku juga akan tidur. Sekarang tidurlah, Kyu." Leeteuk tertawa kecil ketika menggoda adik kecilnya itu.

Kyuhyun melotot. "Astaga, Hyung?! Jangan peluk aku sepeerti ini! Aku masih menyukai wanita! Aku masih normal dan bahuku…"

"Eyy, sekalipun aku berubah menjadi seorang gay, mana mungkin aku menyukai adikku sendiri?" Leeteuk kembali tertawa.

"YAK! Aish, appo… Hyung!" Kyuhyun kembali menggeliat minta dilepaskan dari pelukan kakaknya.

Leeteuk memutar bola matanya, lama-lama kesal juga karena Kyuhyun yang terus bergerak resah.

"Kau ini sepertinya khawatir sekali aku akan seperti itu dan menyimpang, eoh? Tenang saja Kyuhyun pabboya, aku masih menyukai wanita! Aku memelukmu agar kau…"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menutup mulut kakaknya agar berhenti mengoceh. "Aku tahu! Tapi jangan memelukku seperti ini, bahuku masih sangat sakit, Hyung!"

Dengan segera Leeteuk tersadar dan melonggarkan pelukannya. Lalu ia hanya merangkul bahu adiknya itu dan kembali mengusap rambut tebalnya. "Eoh, mianhae. Tidurlah, Kyu…"

Dalam hitungan menit, Tuhan sudah melepas alam sadarnya dan membawa mereka ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

_**Seorang anak berumur 14 tahun yang sedang melukis dinding kamarnya, membuat sebuah ukiran kuas yang sempurna, melahirkan sebuah lukisan bergambar gumpalan awan putih, langit biru dan sebuah matahari yang tersembunyi dibalik awan. Terlihat sederhana, tidak menarik, sudah terlalu umum dan biasa saja sebenarnya, bahkan sangat biasa. Namun, awan maupun matahari yang tercipta itu diantara langit biru itu yang berada di samping jendela kamarnya merupakan sebuah karya yang lahir dari seorang penderita buta warna. Namanya Kim Kibum, seorang anak yang lahir di sebuah keluarga yang tengah retak.**_

"_**Eomma?" anak itu terkesiap karena sebuah rangkulan begitu ia kenal kini mampir di bahunya.**_

"_**Eomma… benarkah ini kau?"**_

"_**Ya, sayang. Ini eomma…" wanita itu menarik Kibum dalam rengkuhannya**_

_**Kibum menatap dalam wajah teduh itu. "Eomma… kenapa Eomma ada disini?" **_

"_**Kibummie… Eomma akan kembali padamu, pada kita. Apa kau merindukan Eomma, hm?" sosok yang dipanggil 'Eomma' itu menyentuh pipi putih anaknya.**_

"_**Eomma akan pergi lagi, kan?" bukannya menjawab, Kibum malah melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan lain.**_

_**Wanita itu, membawa Kibum kedalam pelukannya. "Kali ini tidak, Kibummie. Eomma akan kembali padamu, kembali pada ayahmu dan kembali pada keluarga kita."**_

_**Kibum terdiam. Benarkah yang dikatakan Eomma-nya? Meski umurnya sudah menginjak 14 tahun, Kibum bukan anak yang bodoh. Kibum juga sangat tahu bahwa Eomma-nya itu, wanita yang sempat menggugat cerai ayahnya ketika Kibum berumur satu tahun itu telah membentuk kehidupan baru bersama lelaki lain. Bahkan, ia sudah lama mendengar dari para pelayannya bahwa Eomma-nya sudah mempunyai buah hati, dari pernikahannya yang lain.**_

"_**Eomma bohong…"**_

"_**Tidak, sayang. Eomma tidak berbohong. Percayalah… Eomma akan kembali pada keluarga kita, Eomma akan kembali menikah pada Appa-mu…"**_

"_**Apa yang harus aku percaya, Eomma? Perkataanmu yang mana, yang harus aku percaya?"**_

"_**Perkataan Eomma sekarang, Kibummie. Eomma akan kembali, dan sungguh benar-benar kembali. Eomma menyesal telah meninggalkanmu dan Appa-mu… Jebal, Eomma mohon padamu. Berikan Eomma satu kesempatan lagi."**_

_**Kibum memejamkan matanya. Benarkah? Haruskah ia percaya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya pada yeoja yang telah melahirkannya ini? jika Eomma-nya kembali rujuk dan merajut pernikahannya kembali dengan Appa-nya, lalu bagaimana dengan suami barunya itu? Kibum memang tidak mau ambil pusing, tapi bagaimana bisa Eomma-nya begitu mudah berpindah hati? Ia juga hanyalah korban dari keegoisan orang tuanya, tapi jika Eomma-nya memilih jalan ini, bukankah nanti akan ada hati yang terluka? Ternyata, Eomma-nya benar-benar pandai mempermainkan hati orang lain.**_

"_**Lukisanmu begitu indah, sayang." Sang Eomma mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Kini yeoja itu tengah menatap kagum sebuah karya yang telah ditorehkan oleh putranya. Begitu indah, meski Kibum tidak dapat melihat keindahan yang telah diciptakannya sendiri. Meski Kibum hanya dapat melihat warna hitam dan putih pada lukisannya. Tapi sungguh, Kibum memang berbakat ditengah kekurangannya.**_

_**Ya, kita tahu bahwa Kibum menderita suatu kelainan sejak lahir pada matanya yang memiliki keterbatasan total dalam melihat aneka warna. Namun, darah seni yang mengalir penuh padanya tidak membuatnya sama sekali merasa malu, terkekang, atau menyerah pada kehidupannya. Dari tangannya, sudah tercipta banyak mahakarya yang terlukis dari aneka warna. Luar biasa? Tentu saja.**_

"_**Sebagai permintaan maaf Eomma, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berjalan-jalan? Appa dan Eomma sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke menara Namsan, siang ini. Eotte?"**_

_**Kibum menatap intens wajah ibunya. Tidak ingin membuat wanita ini kecewa, Kibum memasang sebuah lengkungan indah di bibirnya. Senyuman tulus sekaligus senyum tanda bahwa ia sudah memaafkan Eomma-nya. Meskipun Kibum tahu, hal ini bukanlah hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh eomma-nya. Tapi… untuk kali ini, Kibum sangat ingin egois untuk memiliki Eomma-nya seorang diri. Tidak berkenan membaginya dengan siapapun.**_

"_**Baiklah, Eomma. Pukul berapa kita akan pergi?"**_

_**Dan satu hal yang Kibum tidak tahu. Hari itu atau lebih tepatnya siang itu, ketika mereka memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan, sebuah musibah terjadi. Sebuah musibah yang membuat Kibum tidak dapat dan tidak sempat melihat kembali orang tuanya yang kembali bersatu. Sebuah musibah yang membuat Kibum tidak dapat mengingat apapun yang pernah terjadi, dan yang terakhir terjadi padanya. Sebuah musibah yang mengantar Kibum ke dalam hidup yang menyedihkan ini. Dan sebuah musibah yang menjemput kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkan dunia. Takdir Tuhan, telah bermain disana.**_

.

Kibum tersentak dan bangun terduduk di kasurnya, melepas alam mimpinya tadi. Matanya yang terbuka tiba-tiba, dan suara teriakannya yang terbungkam membuatnya tersadar kembali dan menyelamatkannya dari bunga tidur yang mengerikan itu.

"Uhh… Eomma.." Kibum menangis. Entah ini adalah mimpi yang keberapa baginya. Sekalipun ia mencoba mengelak bahwa itu adalah bunga tidur semata, namun ada satu pemberontakan kecil di kepalanya. Jika itu adalah mimpi, bagaimana bisa ia terus mengalaminya?

'Apa aku pernah mengalami semua mimpi ini? Tapi… kapan? Dimana? Dan bagaimana bisa?'

Kibum kembali melenguh sakit ketika sakit itu kembali menyerang kepalanya. Pikirannya kembali terbawa, berputar melintas ke suatu masa. Ya, masa lalunya.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku? Dan apa yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya padaku?'

Kibum bersandar di kepala ranjang. Matanya beralih pada sebuah figura yang berisikan fotonya bersama Siwon, kakak satu-satunya yang berdiri dibelakang ayah dan ibunya yang duduk dan berlatarkan warna biru langit. Itu adalah foto keluarganya. Keluarga Choi.

Ada satu hal yang selalu Kibum ingin tanyakan. Wajah seorang wanita yang sering berkunjung di mimpinya maupun wajah seorang pria paruh baya yang selalu memeluknya di setiap mimpinya. Wajah kedua orang di dalam mimpinya, yang selalu Kibum sebut sebagai 'Appa' dan 'Eomma'. Kedua wajah yang tidak memiliki kesamaan pada wajah yang tercetak di dalam figura itu. Dan lagi, wajah kedua orang tuanya maupun Hyung-nya dalam figura itu, entah kenapa wajah itu tidak pernah muncul dalam mimpinya. Yang setiap hari selalu muncul dalam mimpinya adalah kedua wajah yang lain…

"Appa… Eomma…" ucapan itu terdengar ambigu. Untuk siapa Kibum menyebut panggilan itu? Untuk kedua wajah yang berada dalam figura itu, atau untuk kedua wajah lain yang selalu muncul di mimpinya?

Pagi itu, Kibum benar-benar dilanda oleh sebuah kegelisahan yang amat besar.

"Eotteoke? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kibum kini malah menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Sesekali, ia meringis sakit karena kepalanya yang terus berdenyut. Mendengungkan setiap memori ingatannya, pada masa lampau.

.

.

.

.

"Ini masih pagi, Hyung. Kau mau kemana? Tidak sarapan bersama? Bahkan Kibummie Hyung belum bangun."

Tangan kiri Leeteuk beralih ke kantung dada kemejanya, mengambil secarik kertas. "Hyung akan mencari alamat rumah ini, di Mokpo."

Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti maksud kakaknya itu. "Alamat rumah? Nuguya?"

"Aku mendapat informasi tentang seseorang yang bernama Lee Hyuk Jae. Dia adalah teman Donghae yang bisa dihubungi dengan baik, dan terakhir kali aku menghubunginya, dia mengatakan bahwa selama tiga tahun silam ini Donghae tinggal bersamanya. Aku mendapat alamatnya sekarang, jadi aku akan pergi ke tempat ini dan…"

"Hyung akan menemuinya?"

"Ya, Hyung akan menemuinya. Donghae itu…"

"Aku tahu! Donghae tetaplah Hyung-ku, dan aku masih dapat memahami kalimat itu. Aku juga tidak bisa memungkiri jika aku akan membencinya seumur hidupku. Aku tidak membenci Hyung-ku itu, tapi aku benar-benar membencinya atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Appa dan Eomma!"

"Kyuhyunnie, dengarkan dulu…"

Remaja berkulit putih pucat itu berdecak. "Aku tidak mau dia mengemis maaf lagi padaku. Yang aku mau adalah dia yang memintakan maaf pada Appa dan Eomma atas semua kesalahannya lalu mengunjungi makam mereka, memberikan mereka penghormatan terakhir dan kembali minta maaf pada mereka sampai Appa dan Eomma di surga sudah mendengar semua maafnya!"

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan bergegas meninggalkan Leeteuk sebelum sebuah tangan menggamit bahunya yang cedera.

"Jika Donghae memang hanya perlu meminta maaf dan memberikan sebuah penghormatan terakhir pada Appa dan Eomma yang tidak sempat dilakukannya, mengapa kau yang harus marah atas semua sikap maupun kesalahannya itu?! Mengapa kau terus melarangku untuk mencarinya! Bukankah itu berarti kau juga yang melarang untuk memberi kesempatan pada Donghae!"

Kyuhyun sedikit meringis ketika rasa sakit itu terasa berdenyut di bahunya saat Leetuk mencengkeram bahunya itu. "Hyung mau tahu apa alasanku?"

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk pasti. Ia sebenarnya ingin cepat mengakhiri pembicaraan yang tidak menyenangkan ini.

"Aku… aku hanya lelah menunggunya. Aku lelah menunggu Donghae Hyung, jadi aku membencinya. Kita bisa berada disini, bukan hanya ditugaskan oleh Choi ahjussi untuk menjaga Kibum Hyung. Kita disini, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku berada disini untuk membayar semua sakit yang dirasa oleh Kibum Hyung. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya, ingatannya belum pulih total. Aku ingin kau kembali ingat tujuan kita ke dari New York ke Seoul, tanah kelahiranku."

Leeteuk kembali menangkap sorot mata yang terlihat lelah itu.

"Hyung, tolong jangan kembali membawa Donghae dalam masalah kita. Ia sendiri yang memilih untuk pergi. Dan aku sudah melepasnya, yang perlu aku lakukan sekarang hanya membayar hutang Appa pada Kibummie. Kau tahu sendiri, Hyung. Kibummie adalah korban sesungguhnya dalam kisah ini."

"Kyu…"

"Bahkan jika aku bisa memilih dalam keadaan apa aku akan mati kelak, maka aku akan memilih untuk mati di tengah tugasku dalam melindungi Kibum Hyung meski aku tahu aku akan mati di tangannya setelah ingatannya kembali nanti. Setelah Kibum Hyung mengetahui semuanya, mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya tewas karena kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan yang dilakoni oleh Appa."

Lagi dan lagi, Leeteuk harus menenggak butiran pil kekecewaan. Bukan kecewa pada Kyuhyun, melainkan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi adiknya.

.

.

.

"_**Kita sungguh akan pergi kesana, Eomma?" tanya Kibum.**_

"_**Ya, sayang. Kau suka? Atau ada saran tempat lain?" seorang lain yang sedang fokus menyetir, kini ikut menyahut.**_

"_**Aku suka dengan menara Namsan, disana pasti indah." Kibum tersenyum kepada dua orang didepannya.**_

"_**Setelah ini, bagaimana jika kita mampir ke restoran seafood? Appa benar-benar merindukan masakan seafood, hehehe." Sang Appa, Kim Jeong Suk terkekeh.**_

"_**Ah, ide yang bagus, yeobo. Kita akan bernostalgia disana." Sang Eomma ikut menyahut.**_

_**Kibum hanya tersenyum lega. Saat ini, barulah ia menyadari bahwa sang Eomma memang benar-benar telah kembali padanya, pada keluarganya. Membentuk sebuah awal yang baru dan indah, dan tentu saja Kibum merasa sangat senang. Hidupnya terasa begitu lengkap.**_

"_**Appa, Eomma, aku ingin kita berfoto bersama disana…"**_

_**Sang Eomma menoleh kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja, sayang. Kebetulan sekali Eomma sudah membawa kamera. Nanti kita akan berfoto bersama disana. Membentuk sebuah kenangan yang baru."**_

"_**Aku menyangi kalian, sungguh… tetaplah seperti ini." Kibum setengah berbisik, meski masih dapat terdengar oleh kedua orang tuanya.**_

"_**Kami juga menyayangimu, Kibummie. Mianhae karena Eomma…"**_

_**Kibum menyentuh lengan Eommanya yang duduk di depannya sebelah kanan. "Berhenti meminta maaf, Eomma. Cukup habiskan hari ini dengan kebersamaan kita, aku sudah sangat senang."**_

_**Sang kepala keluarga yang masih fokus pada kendali mobilnya hanya bisa mengulum senyum. Ketika mantan istrinya, Ahn Sae Hee tiba-tiba membuat suatu keputusan yang mencengangkan, yaitu kembali padanya. Meskipun ketuk palu di meja hijau sudah mengakhiri ikatan pernikahan mereka, saat Kibum berumur 1 tahun namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Jeong Suk masih mencintai dengan tulus wanita yang berstatus mantan istrinya itu. Bahkan, ketika Sae Hee memutuskan untuk kembali merajut kehidupan lamanya. Ya, Sae Hee sudah pernah bersuami sebelum menikah dengannya, bahkan dari pernikahan sebelumnya sudah lahir seorang anak. Hingga dua tahun kemudian, pernikahan itu retak dan Jeong Suk meminangnya lalu lahirlah Kibum. Hingga akhirnya saat itu Sae Hee kembali mencerainya dan kembali ke suami lamanya. Tapi, inilah penghujung sikap Sae Hee yang tentu saja tidak dapat dipercaya. Kembali lagi padanya, untuk yang kedua kalinya.**_

_**Jeong Suk tahu dengan sangat, bahwa Sae Hee hanya terlalu mencintai kedua lelaki yang bertengger di hatinya. Kedua lelaki itu, dirinya dan suami lamanya. Hingga membuatnya melakukan tindakan yang kelewat batas ini, mempermainkan dua hati yang menginginkannya. Dan, tentu Jeong Suk tahu dengan pasti. Bahwa hatinya tengah dipermainkan oleh wanita ini, Ahn Sae Hee. Namun, ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Cinta memang buta, dan itu terbukti dengan jelas.**_

_**Karena Jeong Suk yang tengah melamun, membuatnya tidak fokus dalam menyetir. Hingga akhirnya sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju dengan kencang kearah mereka. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa pengemudi sedan itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat dan kesetanan, seperti… sengaja menabrakkan mobilnya pada mobil keluarga Kim itu.**_

"_**JEONG SUK AWAASSS!"**_

_**CKIITT**_

_**BRAKK!**_

"_**AARGHH!"**_

_**Dan sepertinya, Tuhan akan segera menghentikan semua perilaku Ahn Sae Hee.**_

_**Satu keluarga itu berakhir pada suatu musibah yang mengerikan. Tiga orang tewas dalam insiden itu. Tiga orang? Ya, hanya tiga orang. Kim Jeong Suk, Ahn Sae Hee, dan satu orang lagi itu bukan Kibum. Karena Kibum selamat dalam dalam kecelakaan itu. Satu orang lagi yang tewas dalam musibah itu adalah… Cho Young Hwan, pengemudi mobil sedan hitam itu.**_

.

Kibum kembali merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Sakit, sangat sakit. Semua memori itu berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Kepalanya sungguh sakit, disusul dengan matanya yang terasa berdenyut dan seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya.

"Argh… Wae?! Ada apa… denganku?" dan kini, Kibum hanya melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan meremas rambutnya.

"Ukh… appo… Eomma…"

Bukan yang pertama, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Kibum merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada kepalanya.

Semua benda-benda di sekitarnya yang berwarna hitam dan putih di penglihatannya mendadak berkilas dan mengganda di matanya. Ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas semua benda-benda itu, maupun semua lukisan hitam dan putihnya yang diletakkan di sekitar kamarnya.

Kibum beranjak untuk berdiri dan meminta pertolongan pada Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun yang berada di kamar yang berada paling ujung. Untuk berteriakpun rasanya sulit sekali, suaranya seakan tercekat dan tidak mampu dikeluarkan dari tenggorokannya. Bahkan matanya semakin sulit melihat warna hitam dan putih yang biasa dilihatnya, kini tercampur oleh warna abu-abu dan terasa semakin memburam.

"Akh…"

Dengan sekuat tenaga dan dengan langkah yang terseok-seok, Kibum mencoba melangkah sembari mencengkeram kencang kepalanya yang seakan mau pecah. Tangan kirinya semakin bergetar saat mencari pegangan yang mampu menyeimbangi langkahnya. Ketika tangannya mencoba untuk mmeraih daun pintu, tubuhnya semakin melemas dan kehilangan tenaga. Namun, tangannya masih mampu dan berhasil membuka gagang pintu.

Tubuhnya berkata lain, ketika pintu sudah hampir terbuka seluruhnya, tubuh Kibum merosot jatuh dengan kepalanya yang membentur lantai. Kesadarannya semakin menipis, dan hal terakhir yang Kibum dengar adalah suara maaf Eomma-nya yang mengalun di telinganya. Saat itu juga, kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

BALASAN REVIEW CHAPTER 5 : (baca plis-_-)

Jihyunelf : iya, emang ngeri hiii. Thanks reviewnya^^

Mifta cinya : ngga kemana2 kok, hehe. Thanks reviewnya^^

Hyunchiki : iya, emang Kyu itu super banget bandelnya, ckck. Thanks reviewnya^^

**Guest** : **Terima kasih koreksinya.** _Dari judul, anda sudah menebak bahwa saya akan banyak menyorot Kibum yg buta warna disini. TAPI, Behind The Black and White itu bukan hanya mengartikan ttg penyakit Kibum. Tapi ada arti lain yg mengarah pd kisah Kyuhyun disini, yg akan saya bahas nanti._ Jadi, tolong jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa saya lebih menitikberatkan pada penyakit Kyuhyun. Karena saya akan berusaha untuk adil dalam pembagian tiap konflik. Setiap author juga pasti takut akan seperti itu, membuat readers kecewa atas karyanya, termasuk saya. Tapi jika anda pikir bahwa FF ini begitu mengecewakan anda, silahkan baca kembali tulisan **'Warning'** diatas. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya, terimakasih sudah berkenan review dan kritikannya.

Kyuli 99 : Aira udah sembuh kok^

Hyunnie02 : udah dibahas kan di chap ini ttg apa yg trjadi 3 thn yg lalu, thanks reviewnyaa

Putri : aku padamu jugaa, haha. Ngga kok, ngga hiatus ;)

Dangkuk : okeee. Thanks reviewnya^^

Handa kyukyu : hahaha. Thanks reviewnya^^

Alifia : ini udah dibahas kan? Thanks reviewnya^^

Meimeimeyra : Aamiin. terimakasih buat doanya :) dan Thanks reviewnya^^

Choding : udah terbahas kan siapa 'mereka' itu, kkk. Thanks reviewnya^^

Guest : hehe iya dong. Thanks reviewnya^^

Angel sparkyu : sudah :)

Oracle88 : Aira sakit, tapi udah sembuh kok :) Aamiin. Terimakasih doanya :)

Oktalita1004 : lho, kamu juga UN? Berarti kamu SMA juga dong? Thanks reviewnya^^

Lily : Aamiin. Terimakasih doanya^^

Awaelfkyu13 : Kyu pengen dibuat mati nih? :p smua rahasia udh trungkap kok disini hehe

Kyuhae : hehe Thanks reviewnya^^

Filo Hip : wah jangan panggil author, kita sebaya kan? Thanks reviewnya^^

Nitakyu : okeee. Thanks reviewnya^^

Chairun : Aira cuma sakit, but she is fine now^^. Biasalah, anak kembar emang lebay, kkkk. Thanks reviewnya^^

SheeHae : smua prtanyaanmu ada di chap ini. Thanks reviewnya^^

Desviana407 : Aamiin. Semoga kamu jg sukses UN yaa! :) Aira cuma sakit, but she is fine now^^

Shofie Kim : Thanks reviewnya^^

Rini : Thanks reviewnya^^

VinovSJ : jangan sungkan, yg penting kamu review :D Thanks reviewnya^^

ningKyu : aira just sick, but she is fine now^^ Thanks reviewnya^^

sparkyubum : nanti aja ah pekanyaaaa xD Thanks reviewnya^^

Phn19 : ayayaya Kyu emang luar biasa, kkkk. Terimakasih buat doanyaa :) Thanks reviewnya^^

Dewidossantosleite : oke deh. Thanks reviewnya^^

Hanhan : itu bagus kalau bisa sambil ngebayangin :D Thanks reviewnya^^

Ilmah : omg, thanks!^^ syukurlah kalau mengerti hehe

Permenkaret : hehe tentu saja. Thanks reviewnya^^

Cho attychubby : hehe yg penting review aja saya udh seneng ;) Thanks reviewnya^^

Ekha sparkyu : kita suka banget sama panggilan twins sister itu, hihihi. Aira just sick, but she is fine now. Thanks reviewnya^^

Kuroi Ilna : ciee iri, haha makanya punya aanak twins ajaa :p

Wonhaesung love : baik koook. Thanks reviewnya^^

Atika : terimakasih buat doanya :) Thanks reviewnya^^

Siska : okeee :) Thanks reviewnya^^

Dewiangel : naaah inilah maksud smua pertanyaanmu itu, ttg Hyung-nya kyu. Udh terjawab kan? Thanks reviewnya^^

Hulanchan : hyahaha okeee :D Thanks reviewnya^^

Shin Ririn1013 : semua pertanyaanmu trjawab disiniii. Thanks reviewnya^^

Emon204 : ngga kok, diusahain ngga bakal sad end hehe. Thanks reviewnya^^

Diahretno : terimakasih doanya :) Thanks reviewnya^^

Dini c junita : ini udh update kok Thanks reviewnya^^

Narinariana : bukan chap akhir, masih berlanjut kok. Thanks reviewnya^^

Kiichan elpeu : ini udh update kook. Thanks reviewnya^^

**Septianurmalit1** : bingung jadinya kalo mau bales review darimu, haha. Abis tiap hari udah sering PM dan mention. But, we would to say thank you very much for your review, dear^^

**Ayusetya198** : gomawo udah suka sama FF kita^^ Aamiin, terimakasih banyak buat doanyaa :) dan terimakasih juga buat doamu untuk Aira, bener2 terharu bacanya :') Aira udah sembuh kok, Alhamdulillah. Thanks reviewnya^^

**Silent readers** : heeyy kita slalu suka sama review dari kamu, hihi. Pake user name-nya silent readers, jd kan konyol banget pdahal kamu itu salah 1 readers kami yg paling paling paling setia review xD skali2 ganti dong nickname nya :p hehe Aira ga kemana2 kok ;D but Thanks reviewnya^^

**Kyuzi4869 **: thankyou so much :) terimakasih buat doanya yaa^^ kyaaaaaa zi, aku menunggu FF-mu yg "Don't remember me" ituuuu. Kpn update? Eh, kayanya seru kali ya kalau bisa kerjasama dgn author keren kaya kamu, hihihi^^

**Chiffa Kyukazza** : honestly, I'm really touched with you review, Thank you so much! :') Aira is fine now, because the miracle, yeah I believe with that miracle as you say. "miracle is another name of an effort" really love about that quote! I just can say thank you so much with your support to us^^

Bocoran next chap, hehe :

"_H..hyung? Ini sungguh kau, Leeteuk Hyung?"_

"_Jangan mendekat! Aku membenci kalian!"_

"_Aku tidak butuh apapun! jika kau memang tidak sanggup menghadapi segala sikapku, maka pergilah! Aku masih bisa hidup meski tanpa siapapun di dunia ini dan hanya ditemani dengan hitam dan putih di hidupku."_

"_Kyuhyunnie! Awas!"_

_._

.

a/n : Ada yg kangen Kita? Atau kangen sama FF ini? xD hehe mianhae update lama :D Makin jelek ya ceritanya? Mianhae~ T-T **ending mungkin di chapter 10 deh~** maaf juga krna update ini dulu, bukan TPTC hehe.

well, we want to say THANK YOU soooo much with your support, guys!^^ Aira is fine now :) and really feel so happy hehe.

Yg mau follow twitter, silahkan. Akun twitter Ara yaitu **(ckhevl98)** dan akun Aira itu **(resyaira98) **awas jangan ketuker! xD let's be friend!^^

Last, REVIEW PLEASE~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Behind The Black and White**

**Chapter : 7 of …**

**Author : Aira**

**Twitter/FB : resyaira98 / Riskia Desyaira Azzahra**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun **

** Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk / Park Jung soo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae **

**And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE Need Review, please?^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PERHATIAN! **

**DISARANKAN BACA CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA, UNTUK DAPAT MENGERTI BEBERAPA KEJADIAN FLASHBACK DALAM CHAPTER INI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

Kibum beranjak untuk berdiri dan meminta pertolongan pada Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun yang berada di kamar yang berada paling ujung. Untuk berteriakpun rasanya sulit sekali, suaranya seakan tercekat dan tidak mampu dikeluarkan dari tenggorokannya. Bahkan matanya semakin sulit melihat warna hitam dan putih yang biasa dilihatnya, kini tercampur oleh warna abu-abu dan terasa semakin memburam.

"Akh…"

Dengan sekuat tenaga dan dengan langkah yang terseok-seok, Kibum mencoba melangkah sembari mencengkeram kencang kepalanya yang seakan mau pecah. Tangan kirinya semakin bergetar saat mencari pegangan yang mampu menyeimbangi langkahnya. Ketika tangannya mencoba untuk mmeraih daun pintu, tubuhnya semakin melemas dan kehilangan tenaga. Namun, tangannya masih mampu dan berhasil membuka gagang pintu.

Tubuhnya berkata lain, ketika pintu sudah hampir terbuka seluruhnya, tubuh Kibum merosot jatuh dengan kepalanya yang membentur lantai. Kesadarannya semakin menipis, dan hal terakhir yang Kibum dengar adalah suara maaf Eomma-nya yang mengalun di telinganya. Saat itu juga, kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

**(DISARANKAN BACA KEMBALI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA UNTUK DAPAT MENGERTI BEBERAPA KEJADIAN FLASHBACK DALAM CHAPTER INI)**

.

.

**CHAPTER 7**

.

.

.

"Kyu…"

"Apalagi? Bukankah tadi Hyung akan pergi ke Mokpo? Pergilah sekarang, sebelum cuaca hari ini memburuk." Ucap Kyuhyun cuek.

"Lebih baik aku tidak pergi kesana. Hatimu tidak mengizinkanku pergi, kan?"

Kyuhyun mendesah kesal. "Hatiku memang tidak mengizinkanmu pergi, puas? Tapi aku tidak bisa egois. Jika Hyung ingin mencarinya, maka temukan dimana Hae Hyung sekarang. Tapi jangan membawanya padaku jika Hyung sudah menemukannya. Aku belum berniat memaafkannya untuk saat ini."

Leeteuk mengangguk dan menyetujui permintaan adiknya itu. "Arraseo. Hyung sudah membuatkan sarapan. Bangunkan Kibummie untuk segera sarapan, Kyu. Dan kau, jangan coba-coba menyentuh benda tajam atau melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan! Jangan lupa minum obatmu untuk siang ini, aku akan kembali sore nanti dan—"

Kyuhyun mendorong Leeteuk untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya. "Ya ya ya! Aku mengerti karena aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Hyung! Cepat pergi!"

"Aish. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Kyu." Leeteuk mencubit kedua pipi bulat namja yang tingginya sudah menyamai tinggi badannya.

"Jangan mencubitku! Ish, kebiasaan! Kau sendiri menyakitiku, Hyung. Bagaimana jika pipiku membiru atau berdarah, huh?"

Leeteuk terkekeh. "Aku hanya mencubitmu dengan pelan, tahu? Habisnya kau memang manis, Kyu. Hahaha."

"Aku ini tampan! Memangnya aku ini wanita?!" Kyuhyun protes.

"Ya baiklah. Kau adik kecilku yang sudah beranjak menjadi remaja tampan, puas?" Leeteuk mengalah.

"Eoh, cukup puas. Gomawo, Hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Karena Hyung tetap menganggapku sebagai adik kecilmu. Jeongmal gomawoyo."

Leeteuk hanya mengulas senyum pada sosok yang telah dianggapnya adik kandungnya sendiri itu. tangannya terulur untuk mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih karena kau juga telah menganggapku sebagai Hyung-mu selama ini, Kyuhyunnie."

.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Leeteuk, Kyuhyun kini masih disibukkan dengan acara menyisir rambutnya yang masih basah sehabis keramas tadi. Bibirnya mengeluarkan senandung kecil sambil sesekali bersiul.

"Aigoo. Aku lupa membangunkan Kibummie Hyung!"

Kyuhyun berlari kecil menuju kamar Kibum yang tidak terletak terlalu jauh dari kamarnya. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

"Kibum Hyu—"

Perkataan Kyuhyun langsung terputus melihat Kibum yang terbaring di dekat pintu yang setengah terbuka. Wajah lelaki yang masih satu ibu dengannya itu terlihat pucat dan tentu saja terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hyung? Kibum Hyung? Ja..jangan bercanda. Kenapa kau tertidur di lantai?" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Kibum. Ia segera mengambil posisi untuk merangkul Kibum, karena tidak mungkin untuk menggendongnya ke kasur jika cedera bahunya sendiri belum pulih sempurna.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba berpikir positif. Ia tidak mau menyangka telah terjadi hal buruk pada Kibum. Karena ia sendiri takut jika Kibum akan jatuh sakit. Ah, Kyuhyun memang terlalu berlebihan dalam mengkhawatirkan kakak berbeda ayahnya itu.

"Hyung… jangan membuatku takut. Ireona…"

Mata Kyuhyun menyelidiki tubuh Kibum yang mungkin saja terluka, cedera, atau terdapat memar. Namun, ia hanya menemukan bekas memar pada lengan Kibum yang mungkin saja bekas terantuk lantai.

"Suhu tubuhmu tidak normal, Hyung. Demam, huh?" Kyuhyun segera bangkit untuk pergi mengambil sebaskom air dingin dan handuk kecil.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Kyuhyun kini sudah tenggelam dalam tugasnya yang lain yaitu mengompres namja yang tiba-tiba jatuh sakit di pagi hari itu.

"Semalam juga aku demam. Kenapa jadi tertular padamu, ya? Apakah demam dapat menular?"

Tangan Kyuhyun masih telaten mengelap peluh di dahi Kibum sebelum erangan kecil keluar dari lelaki itu.

"Hhh… Eomma…"

"Eomma… andwae…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. Ternyata Kibum merindukan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu, hingga meracaukan namanya dibawah alam sadarnya. Wanita itu, ibu Kibum tentunya. "Kau merindukannya, Hyung?"

"Aku juga merindukan Eomma-mu, Hyung." Nada itu kembali terucap lirih darinya.

Ah, sepertinya kata-kata Kyuhyun terlalu konyol. Eomma Kibum? Bukankah Eomma Kibum adalah Eomma-nya juga?

"Aku juga merindukannya, Hyung. Tapi aku tidak pantas, dan aku juga tidak punya hak untuk merindukannya. Hanya kaulah yang boleh merindukan Eomma. Jadi, jangan khawatir karena aku ataupun Hae Hyung tidak akan merebut wanita itu. Eomma hanyalah milikmu, dan kau adalah satu-satunya putra kesayangan Eomma."

Kyuhyun bermonolog dengan suara yang dibuat sekecil mungkin. "Jika ingatanmu kembali, aku ingin kau melakukan beberapa hal untukku. Yang pertama, tolong jangan benci Leeteuk Hyung, ne? Leeteuk Hyung bukan seorang Cho, meski aku menyandang marga Park. Hahaha, kau bingung ya?"

"Leeteuk Hyung adalah sepupuku, dan itu berlaku juga untukmu. Marga Park yang aku sandang hanyalah sebuah permintaan kecil dari Hae Hyung. Tadinya Teuki Hyung adalah seorang anak yatim piatu sebelum Appa-ku memasukkannya sebagai keluarga Cho. Namun setelah insiden yang merenggut nyawa Appa, aku dan Hae Hyung memilih untuk memakai marga Park sementara waktu. Katanya, Hae Hyung sudah muak dengan sikap Appa."

Sebuah tarikan nafas berhembus dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Hal yang kedua, jika kau ingin membenci seorang Cho yang telah menyebabkan orang tuamu meninggal, maka tolong jangan benci Hae Hyung. Bencilah aku, ya? Alasannya akan kuberitahu nanti."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Ya, rasanyasangat lega telah mengeluarkan semua yang dipendamnya pada Kibum, meski sosok subjek yang diajaknya berbicara saat ini masih tertidur dengan lelap. Kyuhyun tidak peduli jika Kibum akan mendengar semua pembicaraanya atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin semuanya cepat berakhir.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu satu hal bahwa ada setetes air mata yang jatuh menuruni pelipis kanan Kibum. Setelah Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, Kibum membuka matanya perlahan.

Satu pernyataan pahit yang tidak sengaja terdengarnya, telah ia telan.

.

.

.

.

Leeteuk memijat pelan tengkuknya yang terasa pegal karena sudah menyetir selama kurang lebih 30 menit dengan perut yang kosong karena belum ada satupun asupan makanan yang masuk. Mokpo masih jauh, dan Leeteuk sendiri tidak cukup kuat untuk menempuh jarak dari Seoul ke Mokpo dengan mengendarai mobil. Ah, ia tidak berpikir cukup matang.

Karena lapar menderanya, Leeteuk memilih sebuah tempat makan sederhana dipinggir jalan.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang ngin anda pesan? Silahkan lihat menu kami untuk—"

"Aku pesan satu porsi jjajangmyeon saja." Leeteuk tidak melihat pelayan didepannya, ia hanya fokus membaca beberapa SMS dari Kyuhyun yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"O..oh baiklah. Tu..tunggu sebentar."

Leeteuk berhenti melihat ponselnya. Rasanya, ia seperti pernah mendengar suara pelayan tadi yang… tidak asing baginya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah pelayan itu pergi. Tapi matanya tidak menemukan kembali orang yang ia curigakan tersebut.

'_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.'_

Leeteuk ternyata tidak salah dalam memilih restoran yang memiliki pelayanan cepat. Dalam waktu 15 menit, sudah tercium aroma khas dari mie hitam khas korea yang dipesannya. Karena aromanya yang menggugah selera, membuat Leeteuk refleks menyiapkan sumpitnya lalu memasukkan sesuap kedalam mulutnya sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikan apa yang ingin Leeteuk lakukan.

"Leeteuk Hyung?"

Sebuah sapaan itu membuat Leeteuk terkejut dan tersedak dengan jjajangmyeon yang masih dalam kunyahannya. "Uhuk..uhuk.. ukh.." dengan segera Leeteuk mengambil segelas air di dekatnya dan meminumnya dengan rakus.

"Mi..mianhae, aku membuatmu terkejut, ya?"

Leeteuk mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya untuk memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah. Di depannya sudah duduk seorang pelayan yang tadi melayaninya. Ya, Leeteuk dapat memastikan dari suaranya. Dan pantas saja, Leeteuk seakan pernah mendengar suara itu.

"YAK! Donghae-ya!"

Pelayan pria itu, hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang dari kursinya ketika Leeteuk memeluknya. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya menerjangnya.

"H..hyung? Ini sungguh kau, Leeteuk Hyung?"

Leeteuk yang masih memeluk erat namja itu hanya mengganguk jelas. "Tentu saja ini aku, pabbo! Dasar anak nakal! Kau membuatku khawatir atas kepergianmu, tahu?!"

Namja itu, Donghae namanya. Sosok yang sejak tadi Leeteuk cari keberadaannya. Donghae menangis diam mendengar nada bentakan namun tersirat nada cemas yang jelas disana. Tangan Donghae terangkat untuk memeluk sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu.

"Syukurlah… syukurlah. Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu, Hae-ya. Untung saja, aku masih berada di Seoul dan belum menuju Mokpo. Untung saja perutku lapar dan singgah di restoran ini."

Donghae tersenyum kecil. "Mianhae, Leeteuk Hyung. Aku—"

"JANGAN KATAKAN APAPUN, DONGHAE!"

Donghae tersentak mendengar nada bicara Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba meninggi. "H..hyung?"

"Hyung mohon, jangan bicara apapun, ne? Aku sangat lapar, Hae-ya. Izinkan aku menyantap jjajangmyeon lezat ini." Leeteuk kembali mengambil sumpitnya dan menyuapkan kembali mie hitam itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Donghae menghela nafas lega. Ia pikir, kakaknya itu marah lagi padanya. Ah, sepertinya Leeteuk benar-benar kelaparan.

"Kau ini seperti belum pernah makan saja, Hyung."

.

.

.

.

**[FLASHBACK] 3 years ago**

"_**Appa jangan lakukan itu! Aku mohon, Appa… pikirkan bagaimana kami! Pikirkan aku dan Kyuhyun masih membutuhkanmu!"**_

_**Donghae masih memeluk kaki ayahnya dengan erat, tanpa berniat memberi sedikit kelonggaran untuk ayahnya agar dapat melepasnya. Donghae tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang menatapnya penuh arti. Ia hanya tidak ingin agar Appa-nya berhenti melakukan hal bodoh.**_

"_**Dengarkan Appa, Hae-ya. Kau harus menjaga Kyuhyun, ada Leeteuk yang akan menaungi kalian. Berjanjilah, kalian harus saling menjaga."**_

"_**Kenapa Appa hanya memikirkan Eomma?! Kenapa Appa tidak memikirkan anak-anakmu? Biarkan saja Eomma pergi memilih pria lain! Biarkan saja Eomma mempermainkan hati pria yang mencintainya! Eomma memang tidak punya perasaan! Jebalyo Appa, biarkan saja. Lepaskan wanita itu…"**_

_**Cho Younghwan, pria paruh baya yang tengah menghadapi masalah batin itu menghela nafas. Ia berjongkok, menyamakan posisinya dengan anaknya.**_

"_**Hae-ya, ibumu tidak hanya menyakiti Appa. Ibumu juga menyakiti kau maupun Kyuhyun. Ibumu menyakiti anak dari pria itu, Kim Kibum. Katakan saja, ayahmu ini pria bodoh. Aku maupun pria bernama Kim Jeong Suk itu sama-sama bodoh karena tetap menerima dan mencintai wanita bernama Ahn Sae Hee itu."**_

_**Kini giliran Donghae yang menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. "Appa…"**_

"_**Appa tidak bisa lagi membiarkan ibumu, nak. Bukannya Appa masih mengharap kembalinya ibumu, tapi Appa sungguh tidak sanggup lagi menahan sikapnya yang keterlaluan. Ia pikir, pernikahan itu semacam permainan yang dapat diputus dan disambung begitu saja, huh? Tidak seperti itu, Hae-ya. Ada sebuah fakta yang tidak bisa kau ketahui saat ini…"**_

_**Donghae mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan itu, ia juga mulai mengerti dengan tindakan yang akan dilakukan ayahnya sekarang.**_

"_**Fakta apa?! aku sudah besar dan aku berhak mengetahuinya, Appa! Tolong, jangan lakukan tindakan bodoh atau tindakan yang membahayakan nyawamu! Ingat Appa, Hemofilia itu masih bersarang dalam tubuhmu. Aku mohon, pikirkan aku dan Kyuhyun!"**_

_**Younghwan mengelus pelan rambut hitam anaknya yang menari-nari terbawa angin.**_

"_**Dengar, Hae-ya. Jika Appa memang tidak lagi bisa mengambil kembali ibumu, jangan harap agar pria itu juga mendapatnya. Meski Appa tahu, pria itu tidak merebut ibumu. Tapi, ibumu lah yang datang sendiri ke pelukan pria itu. mempermainkan sebuah ikatan pernikahan yang pernah terjalin dengan dirinya, baik itu Appa, maupun Kim Jeong Suk."**_

_**Donghae meneteskan air matanya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti dengan pikiran orang dewasa, namun ia lebih tidak mengerti dengan hati orang dewasa yang selalu dapat bertindak seolah merasa paling benar. Tidak, tidak ada yang salah disini. Hanya Ahn Sae Hee, ibunya yang bersalah. Mempermainkan dua hati yang tulus mencintainya. Yang tentu ibunya itu tanpa sadar, menyakiti ketiga anak lelaki yang menjadi saksi bisu atas tindakannya.**_

"_**Appa pergi dulu, Hae-ya. Tolong jaga dirimu dan Kyuhyun baik-baik. Titip salam kepada Leeteuk, tolong hormati dia, hm? Meski dia hanyalah sepupumu, Appa sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak kandung sama seperti kau dan Kyuhyun. Mianhae, maafkan Appa…"**_

_**Kata maaf dari ayahnya adalah kata terakhir yang Donghae dengar, sebelum keesokan harinya gerombolan polisi mendatangi rumahnya dan melaporkan bahwa ayahnya telah meregang nyawa dalam suatu insiden kecelakaan mobil.**_

_**Dan detik itu pula, Donghae menyesal. Ia menyesal menyaksikan sendiri bahwa ayahnya lebih memilih untuk mati daripada menghadapi cobaan hidup ini. Ia menyesal, karena sang ayah memilih untuk mati bersama wanita yang dicintainya itu.**_

.

.

.

Kibum memejamkan matanya kembali. Setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Sebuah senyuman tipis, ia ukir diatas bibirnya dan tidak berniat untuk menghapusnya. Ya, senyuman miris itu Kibum lukiskan sejak kepergian Kyuhyun dari kamarnya tadi. Kibum menghela nafas kecil ketika menyadari tubuhnya yang demam, dan Kyuhyun yang telah telaten mengurusnya.

Ia menyingkirkan handuk kecil yang menjadi kompresan di dahinya. Kibum memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk guling. Sebuah tangisan pecah dan tertumpahkan disana.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_**Sebuah keluarga yang kembali bersatu itu, saling melempar senyum bahagia satu sama lain. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju menara Namsan untuk berlibur dan melepas penat sejenak. Keluarga Kim yang kembali berbahagia ketika dibalik dindingnya terdapat orang-orang yang harus mengiris perih atas kebahagian itu.**_

_**Mobil sedan hitam yang membawa keluarga kecil itu melintasi sebuah jalan yang agak sepi. Katakanlah sepi karena jalan itu merupakan salah satu jalan pintas untuk menghindari jalan umum menuju menara Namsan yang selalu penuh kemacetan. Tanpa mereka sadari, didepan mereka sudah melintas mobil sedan lainnya yang berwarna hitam juga dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah berlawanan. **_

_**Fatalnya, Kim Jeong Suk tidak menyadari bahwa mobil sedan asing itu menuju tepat kearahnya.**_

"_**JEONG SUK AWAASSS!"**_

_**CKIITT**_

_**BRAKK!**_

"_**AARGHH!"**_

_**Sebuah tabrakan antara kedua mobil sedan itu tidak dapat terelakkan lagi. Mobil keluarga Kim langsung terpelanting dan berputar 180 derajat hingga posisinya terbalik. Karena hanya Jeongsuk yang mengenakan sabuk pengaman, ia terjebak di dalam mobil yang sudah berasap itu. Sedangkan Saehee dan Kibum terlempar keluar dari mobil itu karena pintu mobil yang terbuka saat mobil terbalik.**_

_**Butuh waktu selama beberapa menit bagi Saehee yang terluka parah dan tergeletak tepat di samping anaknya itu untuk menyadarinya. Kepalanya sudah mengalirkan darah, namun ia berusaha bangkit di tengah kesakitan itu untuk merangkak menuju mobilnya yang terbalik dimana suaminya masih terjebak disana.**_

"_**Yeobo! Jeongsuk-ah! Gwen..gwenchanayo? Aku akan memecahkan jendelanya, bertahanlah!"**_

_**Jeongsuk membuka sebelah matanya yang terasa perih karena aliran darah di kepalanya merembes kedalam sela-sela matanya. "Men..menjauh… ukh.. menjauhlah..dari sini…"**_

_**Mata Saehee terbelalak ketika menyadari bahwa mobil itu sudah berasap dan sudah bersiap untuk meledak. Air matanya langsung mengalir deras karena ia merasa bodoh dan tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Refleks, ia yang masih terduduk langsung mundur perlahan dan berlari menghampiri Kibum yang tergeletak agak jauh dari situ.**_

_**Kibum yang masih dalam ambang kesadarannya langsung kaget ketika ibunya langsung meraihnya dan membawa dirinya dalam sebuah pelukan erat.**_

_**Tidak, bukan itu yang membuat Kibum terkejut. Yang membuatnya semakin terkejut adalah ketika ia yang sama-sama menyadari ayahnya masih terjebak dalam mobil itu. Ya, mobil itu, mobil yang sempat menjadi saksi bisu lahirnya kebahagian keluarganya meledak begitu saja. Mobil itu meledak, bersama dengan ayahnya didalamnya.**_

"_**APPAAA!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang kembali menuju kamar Kibum sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur yang masih panas dan obat penurun demam untuk Kibum. Matanya memancarkan semangat yang tinggi karena ia merasa cukup senang dapat berdua saja bersama Kibum hari ini. Ya, semoga saja ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama remaja yang sudah menjadi temannya sekaligus kakaknya itu.

Ada yang belum dijelaskan disini? Sebelum tragedi kecelakaan itu, Kyuhyun dan Kibum telah berteman sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, tentu saja sebelum Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk memutuskan untuk pindah ke New York. Pertemuan pertama mereka bermula ketika Kyuhyun yang selalu merengek pada Leeteuk atas rasa penasarannya terhadap anak ibunya dari suaminya yang lain. Sejak dahulu, Kyuhyun tahu jika ibunya juga melahirkan seorang putra dari pernikahan keduanya saat Donghae berusia 2 tahun dan sebelum Kyuhyun lahir. Ia juga tahu, jika ibunya yang kembali lagi ke pelukan ayahnya lalu kembali melahirkan seorang putra, yaitu dirinya. Ibunya memang seperti itu, dan sejak kecil Kyuhyun tahu akan hal itu. Namun… Kyuhyun lebih memilih tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja tampan yang tidak mewarisi sedikitpun sikap keras kepala ayahnya maupun sikap jelek ibunya. Kyuhyun hanya tumbuh dari didikan Leeteuk, sepupunya yang telah menjelma menjadi kakaknya sendiri sejak ia lahir. Dalam darahnya, seolah mengalir sikap kepedulian yang begitu tinggi kepada orang lain, melebihi sikap peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk itulah, Kyuhyun sangat ingin mencari tahu tentang Kibum yang tidak lain adalah anak dari ibu yang sama, Ahn Saehee. Remaja bermarga Cho itu memiliki niatan yang begitu besar untuk berteman dengan Kibum lalu menjalin hubungan baik dengannya. Mengapa? Karena Kyuhyun tahu, dirinya dan Kibum memiliki luka yang sama sebagai korban dari broken home. Disitulah, tumbuh rasa begitu ingin melindungi remaja buta warna total itu. Kyuhyun yang notabene penderita Hemofilia, yang seharusnya dilindungi tetapi malah melindungi Kibum sejak dahulu.

Sebuah pertemuan pertama mereka yaitu di Seoul, tepatnya di taman kota. Ketika Kibum sedang asyik melukis, dan Kyuhyun yang menghampirinya bersama dengan pujian pertamanya atas lukisannya yang begitu indah tersebut. Sebuah percakapan mengalir begitu saja diantara mereka tanpa ada sebuah kecanggungan. Meskipun mereka sama halnya mengetahui bahwa mereka lahir dari rahim yang sama, dengan ayah yang berbeda.

Waktu itu sangat singkat, ketika kecelakaan itu menimpa keluarga Kim dan ayah dari Cho Kyuhyun, Kibum mengalami amnesia dan sempat koma beberapa hari. Saat itu pula, Leeteuk yang akhirnya membawa Kyuhyun untuk pergi berobat sementara waktu ke New York selama 3 tahun pasca perginya Donghae yang tidak lagi kembali.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun berhenti didepan kamar Kibum dengan pintunya yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kibum yang memeluk guling dengan suara isakan tangis yang keras dari mulutnya. Suara tangisan Kibum yang begitu menyayat hati, mengingatkan Kyuhyun kembali pada kejadian itu. Tiga tahun yang lalu…

**(FLASHBACK)**

"_**APPAAA!"**_

"_**APPA! Eomma… tolong Appa… dia masih disana… hiks… andwae… ANDWAE!" Kibum merengsek untuk melepaskan diri dari ibunya yang masih memeluknya erat, melindunginya.**_

_**Saehee hanya bisa menatap kosong mobil sedan hitam yang telah dilalap api hingga membuatnya tidak terbentuk lagi itu. Ia menangis diam disana, bersaksikan jalanan yang masih sepi tanpa tuan pemilik itu. Dosakah ia yang membiarkan Jeongsuk meregang nyawa ditengah api yang memakan dirinya hidup-hidup itu? Saehee ingin sekali berteriak pada Tuhan, mengapa Jeongsuk yang mengalaminya? Mengapa harus pria yang sama sekali tidak berdosa itu? Mengapa bukan dirinya yang merupakan penyebab dan akar dari semua masalah ini?**_

_**Matanya refleks melihat kearah mobil sedan lain yang bagian depannya rusak parah, mobil sedan yang berada tepat 5 meter dari mobil Jeongsuk. Tentu saja Saehee tahu tentang mobil itu, mobil yang menabrak mobil Jeongsuk hingga menyebabkan terjadinya semua ini. Namun, Saehee lebih mengenal pemilik mobil tersebut yang kini sedang berusaha keluar tertatih-tatih dan bersandar di badan mobilnya dengan kepala yang mengalir darah segar. Dalam hitungan detik, Saehee segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Kibum lalu berlari menuju pelaku utama kecekaaan itu, Cho Younghwan.**_

"_**BRENGSEK! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?! Kau lihat? Sudah kau lihat mobil yang meledak itu, hah?!" tangan Saehee menunjuk tepat keearah puing-puing mobil Jeongsuk yang masih mengeluarkan api. "KAU MEMBUNUH KIM JEONGSUK! Kau membunuh suamiku! Apa maumu, Younghwan?! Dasar brengsek!"**_

_**Younghwan hanya mendecih ditengah ringisan kesakitannya pada luka di kepalanya yang tidak dapat berhenti mengeluarkan darah. "Cih, suamimu? Lalu aku ini apa, Ahn Saehee?! Aku juga suamimu! Kau yang brengsek. Tidak puaskah kau mempermainkanku? Tidak sadarkah kau telah mempermainkan pria itu?! Bahkan, kau tidak sadar jika kau telah menyakiti hati Donghae dan Kyuhyun atas tindakan bejatmu itu! Kau pikir, pernikahan adalah sebuah permainan, hah!"**_

_**Caci dan maki terus tanpa henti keluar dari mulut mereka. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Kibum terus merintih karena kepalanya yang terluka. Kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan mereka, membuat Kibum semakin buruk bahkan penglihatannya makin mengabur hingga membuatnya yang dalam posisi duduk menjadi limbung kedepan… namun tubuhnya tidak berciuman dengan aspal jalanan. Tubuhnya bersandar penuh pada sepasang bahu yang hangat disana.**_

"_**Aku mohon… jangan dengarkan mereka, Kibum Hyung… bertahanlah…"**_

_**Kibum mengangkat kepalanya sejenak untuk melihat orang itu. Seseorang yang merangkulnya dengan lembut dan menampung isak tangisnya yang mulai pecah saat itu. "Kyuhyun-ah…"**_

_**Kyuhyun dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal karena lelah berlari sejakk tadi mengikuti jalan pintas yang dilalui mobil yang membawa keluarga Kim dan mobil yang membawa ayahnya itu hanya mencoba untuk tersenyum menenangkan pada Kibum yang menangis pelan. Meski kedua telinganya, tetap terpasang mendengarkan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya.**_

"_**EOMMAAAA!" jeritan pilu Kibum ikut mengiringi ledakan kedua dari mobil Younghwan. Ya, mobil sedan hitam milik ayah Kyuhyun ikut meledak detik itu juga. Benar-benar tidak diduga dan tidak disadari.**_

_**Kyuhyun semakin memeluk Kibum dengan erat dan membawa Kibum ke dadanya, agar Kibum tidak lagi melihat kejadian mengerikan itu. Dua nyawa kembali terenggut di kejadian naas ini. Mobil Younghwan turut meledak, membawa serta ibunya dan Younghwan yang berada cukup dekat dari mobil itu.**_

_**Hal terakhir dari kejadian itu adalah suara tangis Kibum yang melemah seiring dengan kesadarannya yang menghilang, diikuti dengan suara mobil ambulans dan mobil polisi yang mulai mengepung lokasi tersebut.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kibum Hyung? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang sakit, eoh?" Kyuhyun menyentuh bahu Kibum yang bergetar.

"Aku sudah membuat bubur hangat untukmu, Hyung. Makanlah dulu, lalu minum obat agar demammu cepat pulih dan—"

"Jangan menyentuhku, Cho." Suara dingin yang begitu menusuk itu membut Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari bahu Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya yang seakan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tahu akan hal ini terjadi, ia begitu tahu. Kibum… telah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali.

"Kibum Hyung, ada apa dengan—"

"Jangan mendekat! Aku membenci kalian!"

Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Kibum bangkit lalu mendorong kasar tubuh Kyuhyun hingga tersungkur di lantai. "Terkutuk kalian, Cho! Kau dan ayahmu benar-benar terkutuk! KALIAN SEMUA PEMBUNUH!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris, senyuman pahit itu ikut menyuarakan pedih di hatinya pada kata-kata Kibum barusan. Memang benar, ayahnya adalah seorang pembunuh.

"Kau sudah mengingatnya, Kibum Hyung?" suara Kyuhyun bukan hanya terdengar bergetar. Namun terdengar hampa.

"Ya, aku sudah mengingatnya. Namaku Kim Kibum putra tunggal dari Kim Jeongsuk dan Ahn Saehee yang tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil, tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku bukanlah Choi Kibum! Aku mengingatnya, semuanya. Oh, satu lagi. Aku juga mengingat pertengkaran terakhir ibuku dan ayahmu yang brengsek itu." desis Kibum.

"Ayahmu, Cho Younghwan adalah dalang dibalik semua ini. Cho pembunuh! Karena ayahmu itu, ayahku mati karena terjebak didalam mobilnya yang meledak. Ibuku juga tewas karena ledakan kedua yang berasal dari mobil ayahmu itu."

Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir, satu persatu. Ia masih bersabar mendengarkan setiap perkataan Kibum yang terus menerus menyalahkan ayahnya. Kyuhyun tidak berniat menyangkalnya ataupun sekedar bersuara, ayahnya memang bersalah. Apa yang harus dibela? Bahkan, Kyuhyun merasa ikut kotor dan berdosa terhadap Kibum. Meskipun ia tahu, tidak ada hal merugikan yang ia lakukan pada Kibum.

"Untung saja, Tuhan menghukum ayahmu saat itu juga. Seorang Cho Younghwan yang ikut tewas dalam ledakan itu, bersama ibuku. Hahahaha. Tuhan memang baik kepadaku! Tuhan memang adil. Karena kita impas! Ibu kita tewas, dan ayahmu juga ayahku ikut meregang nyawa. Namun, aku tidak bisa puas akan hal itu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Karena kejadian itu, aku menderita selama tiga tahun ini! Aku hidup dalam kisah kebohongan yang dirangkai oleh keluarga Choi yang mengangkatku sebagai anaknya. Aku tidak percaya… aku tidak percaya semua hal mengerikan ini terjadi padaku, Kyuhyun-ah…" Kibum menghapus air matanya yang mulai merembes.

"Katakan padaku, Kibum Hyung. Katakan padaku, apa maumu? Katakanlah padaku, agar kau puas dan dosa yang ditanggung ayahku padamu dapat terbayarkan. Katakan saja… aku akan menanggungnya." Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan senyum pasrah di wajahnya, meski air telah membentuk genangan di pelupuk matanya.

Kibum menerjang Kyuhyun dan menyudutkannya ke dinding. Tangannya menekan kedua bahu Kyuhyun untuk membatasi geraknya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri, tubuhnya seakan lemas. Ia siap menerima apapun untuk membayarkan dosa ayahnya. Kyuhyun benar-bennar tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi padanya.

"Cho pembunuh." Dua kata yang terdengar dingin itu ibarat panah beracun yang menancap ke hati Kyuhyun. Sakit sekali. Kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak bahwa itu semuanya tidak benar, namun apa yang harus disangkal? Ayahnya yang seorang pembunuh, tetapi dirinya yang menanggung dosa terhadap Kibum.

"Meski kita satu ibu, tapi kau bukan adikku! Kau benar-benar licik, Cho. Mendekatiku selama 3 tahun belakangan ini untuk melancarkan aksi ayahmu agar dapat membunuh kedua orangtuaku. Benar, bukan?"

Kibum tertawa sinis. "Tidak. Ibuku tidak bersalah! Tidak! Tapi ayahmu yang bersalah! Kalian membuat hidupku semakin tersiksa di dunia hitam putih ini!"

"KALIAN PEMBUNUH!"

Entah darimana asalnya pisau kecil di tangan kanan Kibum, dan entah kemana hilangnya akal sehat Kibum. Tangannya sudah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau yang biasa digunakan untuk mengupas buah itu, dan siap mengarahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kibum Hyu— akhhh!"

TRANGG!

Kyuhyun dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Kibum hingga terjungkal ke belakang, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya pisau kecil yang hampir menusuknya itu.

Tubuh Kibum yang jatuh terduduk bergetar melihat pisau yang terciprat oleh darah segar dan kini tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Pisau itu tidak menusuk perutnya, tapi pisau itu meleset dan melukai lengan kanan atasnya karena Kyuhyun mengenakan kaos lengan pendek hari ini. Menciptakan segaris luka yang melintang serta menganga, mengalirkan darah tanpa henti disana.

Kibum terlihat shock dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Barulah ia sadari sekarang, bahwa dirinya telah melukai Kyuhyun. Sosok yang selalu melindunginya dengan tulus itu mengerang kesakitan. "A…apa yang… aku lakukan?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot jatuh sambil menutup lukanya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Darah terus merembes di sela-sela jarinya. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun menutup lukanya, lukanya yang terbuka itu tetap mengalirkan darah segar.

"K..kyuhyun… kyuhyun-ah… aku.. melukaimu…"

Kibum mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri melihat darah yang terus menerus menetes menngotori lantai. "Aku melukaimu… aku menyakitimu… hiks… apa yang baru saja kulakukan?"

"AAARGHH!" Kibum menjerit histeris. Meski matanya buta warna dan tidak dapat melihat warna cairan merah yang keluar dari luka di lengan Kyuhyun, namun Kibum tidak bodoh dalam mengartikan cairan berbau anyir tersebut. Kibum tidak bodoh dalam mengenalinya. Dan Kibum merasa begitu bodoh tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan emosinya tadi.

Kibum kini menangis histeris sambil terus memukul kepalanya juga matanya. Mulutnya terus meracaukan kata maaf pada Kyuhyun, tetapi tangannya terus menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri.

"Berhenti… kumohon berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri… Kibum Hyung…" suara lemah itu mengusik telinga Kibum, tangannya perlahan berhenti seolah mematuhi perkataan itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun membawa Kibum ke pelukannya. Tangannya yang ternodai darah, terangkat untuk mengusap pelan punggung Kibum yang masih bergetar, bahkan kini darah Kyuhyun ikut mengotori baju Kibum. Namun Kyuhyun terus menenangkannya, tanpa memperdulikan bahwa tubuhnya sendiri sudah terluka… apalagi hatinya.

"Kuasai dirimu, Hyung… jangan seperti itu lagi… ukh… nan gwenchana…"

Kibum kembali menangis diam karena Kyuhyun yang selalu seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang kini memeluknya masih sama seperti yang dulu. Melindungi dirinya, dan menenangkan jiwanya. Sama seperti kejadian kecelakaan yang menimpanya 3 tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di lokasi kejadian, Kyuhyun yang terus berlari mengikuti mobil ayahnya lalu memeluknya erat. Betapa bodohnya Kibum saat ini.

"A..apa kau membenciku, Kibum Hyung? Apa kau… ukh… masih menyimpan dendam pada ayahku?" suara Kyuhyun semakin terdengar serak dan lemah.

Kibum menggeleng kuat dalam pelukan hangat itu. Air matanya kembali menyeruak. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak… hiks… aku tidak membencimu… maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah mendengar pengakuan itu. Kibum tidak membencinya, ia tahu Kibum tidak akan membencinya. Kyuhyun menghiraukan lukanya yang terasa perih dan sakit luar biasa serta kepalanya yang berdenyut. Lantai marmer putih itu menjadi saksi darah yang mulai menggenang disana, seolah ingin membanjiri tempat itu.

Senyum di wajah Kyuhyun tidak kunjung menghilang, ia sangat senang dan bersyukur. Semoga saja, kejadian saat ini dapat menghapuskan sedikit dosa ayahnya, dari maaf Kibum.

Hal terakhir yang teringat oleh Kyuhyun sekarang adalah suara Kibum yang berteriak memanggilnya. Sebelum Kyuhyun kembali jatuh. Ya, Kyuhyun kembali jatuh dalam jurang ketidak sadarannya. Tanpa siapapun yang tahu, apakah jurang itu akan menarik nyawanya pergi atau tetap tinggal di raganya.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

A/N : annyeong~ Ara dan Aira datang lagi :D *ditimpukreader* mianhae untuk late update-nya, udah ada lumutan belum nih? :p mianhae kalau chap ini jelek haha

Jangan ada yg tanya lagi siapa Ara dan siapa Aira :p we are twins sister. Paham? Jangan tanya2 lagi buat yg belum tau :p

Kalau kalian mau tanya apapun, please jangan PM ya^^ soalnya kita jarang buka PM di FFN haha  
Nama FB Ara : Riskia Desyara Azzahra. Twitter : ckhevl98  
Nama FB Aira : Riskia Desyaira Azzahra. Twitter : resyaira98

Nama FB kita ngga samaaaaaa T_T Cuma beda huruf "i" aja hehe. Itu buat yg mau berteman, kalau ngga mau ya ngga usah :p

See yaaaa ^_^

.

_**PS :**__** mianhae ngga nyantumin kalo adalah wanita carrier (pembawa sifat gen hemofilia) disini. Sekedar berbagi aja, pria hemofili yg nikah dgn wanita carrier bisa punya anak laki yg hemofili dg peluang 25%. Hemofilia trmasuk pnyakit turunan pd gen resesif, dan hemofilia ngga menyinggung jenis kelamin orangtua yg membawa penyakit itu, tp menyinggung tentang gen hemofilia yg dibawa ayah atau ibunya :)**_

_**Hemofilia dan Buta warna adalah penyakit genetik yg ditularkan dari gen resesif yg dibawa orangtuanya. Hemofili Cuma menular ke anak laki2, sedangkan buta warna bisa cowo cewe. Kedua penyakit itu ngga bisa disembuhin tp Cuma bisa diperkecil kemungkinan meenular ke keturunannya.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Behind The Black and White**

**Chapter : 8 (LAST CHAPTER)**

**Author : Aira**

**FB : Aira Reskia **

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun **

** Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum**

** Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk / Park Jung soo**

** Lee Donghae as Park Donghae **

**And other cast**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE Need Review, please?^^**

.

.

.

PREVIEW CHAPTER

.

.

Kibum kembali menangis diam karena Kyuhyun yang selalu seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang kini memeluknya masih sama seperti yang dulu. Melindungi dirinya, dan menenangkan jiwanya. Sama seperti kejadian kecelakaan yang menimpanya 3 tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di lokasi kejadian, Kyuhyun yang terus berlari mengikuti mobil ayahnya lalu memeluknya erat. Betapa bodohnya Kibum saat ini.

"A..apa kau membenciku, Kibum _Hyung_? Apa kau… ukh… masih menyimpan dendam pada ayahku?" suara Kyuhyun semakin terdengar serak dan lemah.

Kibum menggeleng kuat dalam pelukan hangat itu. Air matanya kembali menyeruak. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak… hiks… aku tidak membencimu… maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah mendengar pengakuan itu. Kibum tidak membencinya, ia tahu Kibum tidak akan membencinya. Kyuhyun menghiraukan lukanya yang terasa perih dan sakit luar biasa serta kepalanya yang berdenyut. Lantai marmer putih itu menjadi saksi darah yang mulai menggenang disana, seolah ingin membanjiri tempat itu.

Senyum di wajah Kyuhyun tidak kunjung menghilang, ia sangat senang dan bersyukur. Semoga saja, kejadian saat ini dapat menghapuskan sedikit dosa ayahnya, dari maaf Kibum.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 8**

.

.

.

**Tiga tahun yang lalu**

.

"_**Sejak kapan kau pintar melukis seperti ini, Hyung? Wah, lukisanmu benar-benar indah!"**_

_**Kyuhyun masih membiarkan matanya menikmati semua lukisan yang sengaja Kibum pajang berjejer di taman belakangnya. Lukisan indah itu tertata dan terawat dengan baik, bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri sampai keheranan bagaimana bisa puluhan atau mungkin ratusan lukisan yang telah tercipta dari tangan seorang penderita buta warna dapat begitu indah dan luar biasa di mata Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Kau mau melihat karyaku yang lain, Kyu? Ada sebagian yang masih kusimpan di kamar, karena aku tidak bisa membawanya kesini. Kanvasnya sangat besar, dan isinya tentu lebih besar lagi. Tertarik melihatnya?" Kibum tersenyum cerah.**_

_**Mata Kyuhyun yang semula berbinar, kini meredup. "Uh, melihatnya? Apakah boleh?"**_

_**Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya. "Tentu saja boleh! Mengapa tidak? Kau ini adikku juga, kan? Jadi kau boleh melihatnya." **_

_**Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, kepalanya tertunduk. Ia membersihkan bagian celananya yang sedikit kotor karena selepas duduk di tanah. "Mianhae, Kibum Hyung. Aku harus pulang sekarang, kapan-kapan aku akan bermain lagi kesini."**_

_**Melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang aneh, Kibum baru saja akan menahan adik berbeda ayah yang lahir 2 tahun lebih muda itu. "Apa ada yang salah, Kyu? Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali untuk—"**_

_**Terlambat, Kyuhyun telah pergi berlari meninggalkan Kibum begitu saja. Selalu seperti ini, padahal hari masih siang dan waktu mereka untuk bermain masih sangat lama.**_

_**Kibum beranjak untuk membereskan semua lukisannya, namun ia segera terkesiap karena sebuah rangkulan yang begitu ia kenal kini mampir di bahunya.**_

"_**Kibummie…"**_

_**Kibum memandang tidak percaya sosok yang menatapnya lembut itu.**_

"_**Eomma?"**_

_**Barulah Kibum sadari sekarang. Kyuhyun selalu saja pergi begitu saja, ketika ibunya yang merupakan ibu kandung Kibum mengunjungi rumah keluarga Kim, rumah kehidupan lamanya. Tunggu dulu, mengapa Kyuhyun selalu pergi disaat sang ibu datang? Dan, kenapa ibu mereka lebih sering berkunjung kesini?**_

_**Satu hal yang tidak Kibum ketahui, seorang anak kecil yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak hanya bisa menatap sendu sepasang ibu dan anak yang melempar senyum satu sama lain.**_

"_**Kibummie Hyung, aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu kebahagaiaan kalian. Nikmatilah kebersamaanmu dengan Eomma, Hyung."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kyu? Kibum-ah? Kalian dimana?"

Leeteuk hanya bisa menatap heran pada rumah yang tiba-tiba menjadi sepi itu. Rumah Kibum, yang baru ditinggal olehnya selama 3 jam mendadak menghening seolah tidak berpenghuni.

"_Hyung_, kau yakin Kyuhyun berada disini bersama… bersama anak yang bernama Kim Kibum itu?"

Leeteuk hanya menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, entah kenapa perasaannya cukup buruk sekarang. "Aku sudah menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Kibum agar tetap berada dirumah sampai aku kembali, Hae-ya."

Donghae tiba-tiba mnghentikan langkahnya. Dadanya terasa sesak, sakit sekali. tangannya langsung terulur untuk meremas bagian kemeja di sekitar dadanya.

"Kau kenapa, Hae-ya? _Gwenchanayo_?"

Bola mata Donghae berputar resah, perasaannya semakin tidak menentu. Dalam hitungan detik dan entah mendapat tenaga darimana, Donghae langsung berlari tergesa-gesa menapaki anak tangga di rumah itu. Refleks, Leeteuk ikut mengikuti langkah Donghae yang begitu cepat.

"Ya! Donghae-ya!"

Donghae terlihat begitu aneh, sesekali tangannya yang berpegangan pada lengan tangga bergetar hebat. Jika saja ia tidak berpegangan, mungkin saja Donghae dapat terantuk oleh anak tangga yang berjumlah 20 itu. Mulutnya tiba-tiba menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun, adik kandungnya. Sungguh, Donghae terlihat buruk sekarang. Ia seperti dapat merasakan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya.

BRAK!

"KYUHYUN!"

Apa yang tidak ingin Donghae lihat dan ia rasakan, benar-benar terjadi. Apa yang Donghae maupun Leeteuk lihat, benar-benar mengerikan. Darah sudah menggenangi lantai tempat Kyuhyun berbaring, bahkan cairan merah itu sudah merembes ke punggung dan sebagian rambut Kyuhyun. Di sampingnya, Kibum ikut terbaring, bocah itu pingsan. Namun keadaan yang begitu mengkhawatirkan adalah si bungsu Kyuhyun. Anak itu menderita hemophilia, dan kini ia terluka. Lengan kanannya masih terus mengeluarkan darah segar seolah tanpa henti.

"ANDWAE! Kyuhyunnie, irona! Apa yang terjadi padamu? KYUHYUNNIE!" Donghae menjerit histeris sambil terus menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi itu. wajah Kyuhyun begitu pucat, bahkan bibirnya hampir membiru.

Obsidian Donghae mengarah pada sebuah pisau berukuran kecil yang tergeletak tak jauh disana. Pisau itu masih terhiaskan oleh darah adiknya. "Kyuhyunnie… hiks… bangunlah! Siapa yang sudah melukaimu?! Apakah bocah ini yang melakukannya? Bangunlah, buka matamu dan katakan padaku!"

Leeteuk hampir saja ikut menjerit histeris, namun ia lebih memilih untuk mengangkat tubuh Kibum yang pingsan pula. "Hentikan tangismu karena kita tidak punya waktu, Hae-ya! Angkat tubuh Kyuhyunnie dan kita bawa ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

.

.

.

"_**Leeteuk Hyung, apakah Hae Hyung belum ditemukan? Kenapa dia tidak juga kembali?" Kyuhyun terlihat resah dan meremas ujung jas hitam yang masih digunakannya. Remaja berumur 13 tahun itu terlihat tampan dan gagah memakai jas tersebut dengan dihiasi tiga garis putih di lengan kanan atasnya. Baiklah, dapat kita katakan bahwa Kyuhyun masih mengenakan pakaian berkabungnya.**_

"_**Leeteuk Hyung, kenapa dia lama sekali? Sebenarnya dia kemana? Bahkan Hae Hyung belum sempat memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada Appa, Eomma dan almarhum Tuan Kim Jeongsuk."**_

"_**Hyungie, dia sudah pergi selama dua hari dan tak kunjung kembali. Kemana Donghae Hyung sebenarnya?"**_

_**Leeteuk hanya bisa mengusap kasar wajahnya melihat tingkah polos remaja berumur 13 tahun itu yang merupakan adiknya, namun tak sedarah. "Kyuhyunnie, ada yang ingin Hyung katakan."**_

_**Kyuhyun kini menengokkan kepalanya, membuat matanya yang masih sembab bekas menangis langsung bertemu dengan mata Leeteuk yang tidak jauh kondisinya dengan mata bocah itu.**_

"_**Kyuhyunnie, Donghae sudah berada di rumah Lee Ahjussi. Aku sudah menemuinya, dan Donghae menolak untuk kembali. Kakakmu sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Lee Ahjussi, Kyu…" Leeteuk tidak berani lagi menatap bocah didepannya, ia sudah dapat memastikan tatapan kecewa disana.**_

_**Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecut. "Sepertinya, Hae Hyung masih kesal dengan Appa dan Eomma… seharusnya Hae Hyung tidak boleh begitu pada mereka. Aku saja sudah memaafkan kesalahan mereka, kenapa Hae Hyung masih marah dan lebih memilih untuk pergi? Bahkan dia lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama orang lain dibandingkan bersama keluarganya sendiri."**_

"_**Kyu…"**_

_**Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan pada sepupu tertuanya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri itu. "Gwaenchanayo. Aku yakin Hae Hyung baik-baik saja. Selain itu, aku yakin pasti Hae Hyung akan kembali."**_

_**Oh betapa Leeteuk begitu sedih melihat tidak adanya perasaan terluka atau kecewa di manik hitam itu. Kyuhyun, seorang remaja yang masih seperti biasanya. Menyembunyikan semua yang ia rasakan, hingga tak jarang orang lain tidak dapat menemukan ekspresi sebenarnya pada bocah malang itu.**_

"_**Bisakah kita menjenguk Kibum Hyung di rumah sakit? Siapa tahu dia sudah sadar sekarang. Kibummie Hyung sudah tidak punya siapapun lagi sekarang, ia yatim piatu… Dan kini ayah ibunya sudah pergi selamanya, Kibum tidak lagi punya tempat untuk bernaung. Aku tidak mau Kibum merasa sendirian di dunia ini, Hyung…"**_

_**Hati Leeteuk mencelos. Oh lihatlah betapa Kyuhyun, putra bungsu keluarga Cho itu terus menerus mengkhawatirkan orang lain, selalu memikirkan kondisi orang lain tanpa tahu bahwa kondisi dirinya sendiri lebih buruk dari yang mampu ia bayangkan. Apakah Kyuhyun tidak sadar? Kyuhyun juga kini menjadi seorang anak yatim piatu, bukan hanya Kibum.**_

"_**Hyung, palliwa. Bagaimana jika Kibummie Hyung sudah siuman dan kita tidak berada disana? Ia sendirian di rumah sakit, Hyung…"**_

"_**Oh ya, Hyung. Nanti, beri tahu aku alamat tempat Lee Ahjussi, ne? Atau setidaknya nomer teleponnya, agar aku bisa memantau dan mengetahui kondisi Hae Hyung selama disana."**_

_**Grep.**_

_**Leeteuk memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dengan erat, ia menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di bahu Kyuhyun. "Demi Tuhan, Cho Kyuhyun… hentikan, Hyung mohon hentikan."**_

"_**K-kau kenapa, Hyung? Uljima… jangan menangis, ne?" Kyuhyun mengusap-ngusap punggung Leeteuk, berusaha menimbulkan ketenangan yang sepertinya sangat Leeteuk butuhkan saat ini.**_

_**Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan cepat, dihapusnya air mata di wajahnya. Leeteuk tidak mau terlihat lemah saat ini, ia mempunyai Kyuhyun yang harus dilindunginya.**_

"_**Dasar batu…"**_

_**Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar suara serak dari mulut sepupunya itu. "Mwo? Kau bilang apa, Hyung?"**_

_**Leeteuk tersenyum, meski matanya masih nampak memerah. "Kau itu batu, Kyuhyunnie. Kau seperti batu yang sangat kuat, mampu bertahan selalu tegar dalam segala hal."**_

_**Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, membuat sebuah keimutan sendiri bagi wajah putih nan polos itu. "Aku ini manusia, Hyung. Masa kau meyamakanku dengan batu?"**_

_**Leeteuk terkekeh pelan, sambil membetulkan poni di rambut yang berantakan itu. "Kau memang batu, sebuah batu yang paling kuat, sebuah batu yang paling luar biasa yang pernah kuketahui. Melebihi apapun pada dunia ini."**_

_**Mau tak mau, Kyuhyun malah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Masih tidak mengerti dengan perumpamaan 'batu' itu. **_

"_**Sayangnya, sebuah batu tersebut dapat kalah hanya dengan tetesan air. Ya, tetesan air dapat melemahkan bahkan menghancurkan batu itu, sedikit demi sedikit. Tetesan air itu, dapat membuat sebuah cekungan di batu yang sangat kuat itu cepat atau lambat, menciptakan sebuah kehancuran awal sampai akhir yang menyakitkan. Hyung sangat sedih dengan batu itu, Kyuhyunnie. Karena batu itu adalah hatimu juga jiwamu."**_

"_**Batu memang tetaplah sebuah batu, dan hati manusia memang tidak bisa disamakan sepenuhnya seperti sebuah batu. Namun tetap saja, jika hatimu terus menerus tetap bertahan menerima setiap tetesan masalah ini, ia tidak akan sanggup untuk tetap tersenyum dan menampilkan ketegarannya. Seperti batu itu, Kyuhyunnie."**_

_**Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia paham dengan maksud kakaknya, dan ia begitu mengerti sekarang.**_

"_**Kau hanya menangis sebentar ketika melihat jenazah ayahmu, Kyu. Kka, sekarang menangislah kembali. Kau membutuhkannya. Jauh didalam hatimu, kau pasti merasakan sesak itu begitu tajam dan kuat disana." Leeteuk menyentuh dada anak itu dan menggenggam tangannya yang bergetar.**_

_**Akhirnya, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk mematuhi perkataan Leeteuk barusan. Setelah sebuah pelukan hangat darinya, Kyuhyun menumpahkan semua sesaknya melalui sebuah tangisan kencang di dada Leeteuk. Ia ingin melepaskan semua yang begitu menyakitkan dan menohok hatinya ini. Dimulai dari perceraian orang tuanya, ibunya yang mempermainkan hati ayahnya, ibunya yang lebih memilih untuk kembali pada keluarga lamanya, sesak di hatinya ketika dia melihat langsung kebersamaan sang ibu dengan Kibum, kematian ayah dan ibunya yang ia lihat langsung di mata kepalanya sendiri, hingga kakaknya Donghae yang meninggalkannya disaat ia masih membutuhkan perlindungan sosoknya. Biarlah, Kyuhyun merasa lemah saat ini dengan semua tangisannya.**_

"_**Tumpahkan semuanya, Kyuhyunnie… kau masih punya aku sebagai kakakmu sekarang…"**_

_**Kyuhyun terus menangis dengan kencang, tidak peduli berapa puluh tetes air mata yang ia habiskan. "Leeteuk Hyung… hiks… jangan tinggalkan aku, ya? Jebalyo…"**_

_**Leeteuk tersenyum, ia merasa sangat berguna sekarang karena ia dibutuhkan oleh sosok rapuh itu. "Hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kita akan tetap bersama, dan kita juga akan mencari pengobatan untuk penyakitmu. New York akan mejadi tujuan kita, Kyuhyunnie. Ikutlah bersamaku."**_

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, izinkan aku membunuhnya. Izinkan aku membunuh orang itu, seseorang yang membuat adik kandungku menjadi seperti ini."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar putus asa itu kembali mengusik gendang telinga Leeteuk. Sebuah sorot mata yang nanar, mengarah pada pintu ruang UGD yang masih tertutup sejak 2 jam lamanya. Sebuah pintu yang sejak tadi mereka tunggu akan membuka, lalu menampilkan para dokter yang akan memberikan kabar baik soal kondisi Kyuhyun. Meski itu hanya sebuah harapan namun mereka berdua, Leeteuk dan Donghae terus berdoa bahwa harapan itu akan menjadi kenyataan untuk si bungsu.

Kibum sudah siuman sejak satu jam yang lalu, dan kini ia sedang beristirahat kembali. Ditemani oleh keluarga Choi yang baru tiba dari luar negeri, keluarga yang mengangkat anak itu sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan berkata sembarangan, Cho Donghae."

Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Demi Tuhan, aku akan membunuh orang yang bernama Kim Kibum itu. Dia yang sudah menyebabkan adikku seperti ini, berjuang kembali diantara maut yang siap menerkamnya."

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya menuju wajah Donghae yang terlihat begitu kacau, penuh dengan bekas jejak-jejak air mata. "Membunuh? Kau lucu sekali, Hae-ya."

"Jika ada orang yang diperkenankan untuk membunuh siapapun yang sudah menyakiti atau melukai seorang Cho Kyuhyun, maka akulah seharusnya orang yang akan melakukan tindakan 'membunuh' itu. Hanya untuk melindunginya, melindungi Kyuhyun."

Donghae membuka matanya mendengar rentetan kalimat dingin dari seorang berhati bijak seperti Leeteuk. Ia tidak menyangka kalimat seperti itu akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

"Hanya aku yang tahu, hanya aku yang menjadi satu-satunya saksi di kehidupan Kyuhyun, hanya aku yang melihatnya langsung bagaimana terlukanya hati yang begitu tegar itu. Hanya aku, Hae-ya. Bukan dirimu yang meninggalkannya begitu saja, dan menghilang seolah ditelan bumi selama tiga tahun ini."

Donghae tercengang mendengar perkataan itu. Ia terkejut, tentu saja.

"Cho Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang sangat kuat dan aku percaya padanya. Cho Kyuhyun bukan seorang pengecut dan pecundang sepertimu, Donghae-ya."

Donghae kembali memejamkan matanya, hatinya begitu perih dan teriris mendengar itu semua. Ya, memang benar. semua yang dikatakan Leeteuk itu benar. Tidak ada yang salah dalam kalimat itu. Dirinya memang seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa lari dari masalah.

"Kau tahu, Hae-ya? Jika kau ingin membunuh seseorang, Kyuhyun pasti akan marah padamu karena kau melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia dengan melenyapkan nyawa seseorang diatas kata dendam. Sekalipun Kibum yang telah melukai Kyuhyun hingga dia seperti ini, tapi aku yakin Kyuhyun berbeda denganmu. Tidak pernah ada rasa dendam setitikpun dalam hatinya. Bahkan, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyesal jika kejadian itu menimpanya."

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya, membuat kedua alisnya menyatu membentuk sebuah garis. "Aku tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraanmu, Leeteuk _Hyung_."

Leeteuk menghela nafas sejenak. "Donghae-ya, Kyuhyun pernah bilang padaku untuk menjadi seorang manusia yang dapat berguna bagi orang lain. Kyuhyun sudah sering melakukannya, kini giliran kita yang melanjutkannya." Leeteuk menepuk bahu Donghae pelan, lalu tersenyum. Menghilangkan semua perasaan marah yang tadi sempat muncul ke permukaan. "Kyuhyun membutuhkan kita yang tetap tersenyum, meski hati begitu teriris pedih. Kyuhyun membutuhkan doa kita, didalam sana ia masih berjuang dari maut yang siap menariknya. Kita harus tetap tegar dan kuat layaknya sebuah batu. jangan lemah, jangan rapuh dan jangan pernah menyalahkan siapapun disini. Percayalah, Hae-ya…"

Seolah tersiram puluhan liter air dingin, hati Donghae menyejuk mendengar perkataan tidak langsung Kyuhyun yang disampaikan Leeteuk. Dirinya ikut membalas senyum Leeteuk, saling memberikan tatapan meyakinkan dan percaya.

Namun, suara pintu ruangan Unit Gawat Darurat yang terbuka bersamaan dengan keluarnya beberapa dokter disana mengakhiri kepercayaan yang terbentuk di hati mereka.

"Keluarga Cho Kyuhyun?"

Leeteuk langsung berdiri diikuti dengan Donghae. Sebisa mungkin ia menghilangkan perasaan cemas yang tibat-tiba menggunung. "Ne, uisanim. Kami keluarganya. Bagaimana dengan keadaan adik kami?"

Dokter dengan tubuh tegap itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kyuhyun-ssi kehilangan banyak darah di lukanya, hemophilia yang dideritanya benar-benar menyulitkan kami sebagai tim dokter dalam mengatasi pendarahan itu. Pendarahan hebat itu pula, membuat kinerja otak dan jantungnya melemah karena kurangnya asupan oksigen dari hemoglobin darah. Sebenarnya untuk kasus hemophilia seperti yang diderita olehnya masih bisa ditangani jika saja Kyuhyun-ssi dibawa ke rumah sakit lebih cepat. Namun karena ia terlambat mendapat pertolongan, faktor pembeku darah pada—"

Donghae menahan lengan dokter tersebut, menghentikan kata-kata yang menyakitkan itu. "Katakan saja, bagaimana keadaan adikku? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Dokter tersebut kembali menggeleng untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Jeosonghamnida. Semua tindakan maksimal yang telah kami lakukan, belum mampu menyelamatkan adik anda."

Donghae mendorong dokter muda itu begitu saja hingga hampir terhuyung ke belakang. Ia mendobrak pintu ruangan tersebut, membuat terkejut suster maupun dokter lainnya yang masih berada disana untuk membereskan ruangan tersebut.

"Kyuhyunnie… nae dongsaeng…"

Air mata itu, satu persatu kembali membasahi gurat wajah yang lelah dan menyimpan sejuta duka yang mendalam itu. Tetesan liquid dari mata Donghae, dibiarkan begitu saja jatuh dari sebuah tempat terdalam dari hatinya. Donghae berjalan pelan menuju satu-satunya ranjang disana. Sebuah ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu sebuah perjuangan jiwa yang akan terlepas dari raganya, sebuah ranjang yang menjadi saksi dari tiap tetesan darah yang terlepas dari ikatan tubuh adiknya.

Donghae hampir saja limbung jika tidak ada Leeteuk yang berada di belakangnya. Sepupunya itu mencoba untuk memapah tubuhnya yang lemas atas kejadian ini, namun Donghae menolak. Ia lebih memilih berjalan dengan sekujur tubuh yang bergetar hebat, membiarkan tubuhnya begitu dingin karena embun keringat yang keluar di setiap pori-pori tubuhnya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun masih terbaring disana, tanpa mengenakan satu helai pakaian yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Seluruh dadanya telah tertutupi oleh selimut yang masih membekas percikan darah yang Donghae yakini tentu darah adiknya sendiri. Wajah pucat Donghae maupun Leeteuk, tidak mampu mengalahkan wajah pucat remaja yang masih berumur muda itu. Kyuhyun terbujur kaku dengan wajah seputih salju, bibir yang kehilangan gurat warnanya, mata yang terpejam dan tidak lagi membuka, serta hembusan nafas yang masih Donghae tidak tahu apakah masih lalu lalang di lubang hidung adiknya itu.

Donghae mendekati tubuh yang mendingin itu. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh pipi pucat itu. "_Hyung_ pulang, Kyu… _Hyung_ ikanmu ini telah kembali. Kau tidak mau menyambutku? Kau tidak mau memberikan ucapan selamat datang kembali padaku? Biasanya, kau akan memasang tatapan tajammu karena aku yang tidak pernah menepati janjiku selama ini…"

"Kyu, minggu lalu aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sempat kulakukan tiga tahun yang lalu yaitu memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada orang tua kita. Aku sudah memberikan sebuah penghormatan yang terlambat itu pada uri _Appa_ dan _Eomma_. Aku sudah memintakan maaf pada mereka, Kyu. Kau senang, kan? Aku menepati janjiku, meski terlambat dan hampir tertelan oleh waktu…"

Suara Donghae tercekat karena isak tangisnya yang tertahan, namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahannya. "Kyuhyunnie, kakakmu yang telah tega meninggalkanmu tanpa jejak selama tiga tahun ini belum sempat memintakan maaf padamu. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu… tolong marahi aku, makilah aku, dan kau bebas memberikanku hujatan apapun. lakukan sekarang, Kumohon… aku rela mendengar itu semua, hanya demi mengais suara adikku sendiri… hiks…"

Leeteuk sendiri sudah jatuh berlutut melihat betapa menyedihkannya Donghae. Ia pun sama halnya, merasakan perasaan yang begitu terluka, amat sangat dalam. Bahkan, Leeteuk sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat banyaknya air mata yang ia keluarkan hari ini.

"Kyuhyunnie, nae dongsaeng Cho Kyuhyun… bahkan _Hyung_ belum memintakan sebuah permohonan pada Tuhan agar Dia berkenan untuk menyimpan serta menyisakan satu tempat terindah di Surga-Nya… "

Leeteuk meraih tubuh Donghae dengan paksa, lalu membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan yang panjang.

"Leeteuk _Hyung_… hiks… _Hyung_… eotteoke?"

Mungkin ini kali pertama bagi Leeteuk mendengar tangis Donghae yang begitu memilukan dan menyayat hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya, termasuk Leeteuk sendiri. Bukan hanya Donghae yang terluka, bukan hanya Donghae yang merasa begitu kehilangan sosok itu. Namun, ia hanya bisa berbuat satu hal untuk detik ini.

Leeteuk menarik nafas panjang dan menetralkan suara tangisnya. "Donghae-ya, bersiaplah… Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menunggu. Kuatkan hati kita, hm?"

.

.

.

.

Diantara hitam dan putih, terselip sebuah warna lain. Diantara hitam dan putih, terselip sebuah keseimbangan hidup umat manusia. Dan diantara kedua warna tersebut, terkandung sebuah makna yang begitu indah. Dunia hitam yang terkenal akan sifat benci, dendam, amarah, iri, ataupun dengki. Maupun dunia putih yang mengandung sifat penyayang, ikhlas, pemaaf dan baik hati. Tidak sedikit manusia yang berdiri pada sisi hitam tersebut, namun tidak sedikit pula yang berada pada suatu sisi yang paling suci tersebut. Mereka yang pernah berada pada bagian hitam, terkadang selalu merasa kesulitan untuk berada kembali di jalur putih. Namun ada hal lain dan begitu luar biasa pada dua sisi sifat umat manusia itu.

Ada seseorang yang telah lama berdiri diantara kedua warna tersebut. Seseorang yang merasa tidak pantas apabila disanjung dengan kepribadiannya yang begitu bersih, namun seseorang yang merasa bahwa ia tidak mampu jika menyicipi sejenak bagaimana isi dari dunia hitam tersebut.

Seseorang itu memiliki hati yang tidak dapat digambarkan atau diungkapkan dengan perwakilan kata-kata. Namun, seseorang itu telah membawa dua orang lainnya yang terjatuh begitu dalam pada sisi hitam. Seseorang itu telah menyatukan kedua warna yang berbedamenjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh.

Kim Kibum, hanya tahu bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang pernah berkata bahwa ia akan membawanya pergi dari dunia hitam dan putih tersebut, membentuk sebuah kelebihan dari kekurangan fisiknya. Membentuk sebuah kata maaf yang begitu indah dan membentuk sebuah kasih sayang yang begitu dalam.

Hal sederhana yang dilakukan olehnya, mampu mengangkat orang lain yang pernah terjebak diantara kedua dunia hitam dan putih tersebut agar melihat dunia sesungguhnya. Dunia yang begitu indah.

.

.

.

.

**Satu tahun kemudian.**

.

"Tulip?"

Kibum menoleh kesamping kanannya ketika suara kecil itu mengganggu kegiatannya yang sedang memilah-milih sebuah bunga di toko bunga terkenal di Seoul itu.

"Mereka suka bunga tulip, Leeteuk _Hyung_."

"Lagipula, bunga tulip, mawar, anggrek, dan sebagainya tetap saja akan terlihat warna hitam, putih, atau abu-abu di mataku." Kibum terkekeh.

Sang pria yang lebih dewasa hanya tersenyum sekilas mendengar kalimat yang terdengar sedikit menyeedihkan dari seorang Kim Kibum. Namun ia mengacuhkannya. "Tidak berminat membelikan mawar? Mawar putih juga indah, tidak kalah dengan tulip."

Lagi dan lagi, Kibum hanya menoleh memandang seseorang yang kini ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Seseorang yang sudah merawatnya serta memperkenalkan bahwa kata maaf begitu indah. "Kau benar, Leeteuk _Hyung_. Aku akan berganti selera untuk bunga yang aku sukai."

Leeteuk tidak melepas senyum dimple-nya. "Mawar putih memang lebih indah, Kibummie. Pesanlah tiga buket."

Kibum mengangguk cepat dan segera memanggil kembali pelayan toko bunga itu untuk merubah pesanan awalnya.

Tidak lama, Kibum memanggil kembali Leeteuk dengan sebuah isyarat kecil. "Bantu aku, _Hyung_. Aku kesulitan membawanya."

Leeteuk segera bergegas membawa dua buket mawar putih lainnya dari tangan Kibum sambil sesekali terkekeh pada remaja yang sudah menginjak 18 tahun itu.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Leeteuk tidak menghentikan kekehannya. "Kau sudah tumbuh besar, eoh? Tampan sekali kau dengan jas dan dasi hitam itu, Kibummie."

Kibum merutuk kesal lalu menyenggol pelan pinggang sang kakak. "Tanpa menggunakan pakaian ini, aku memang sudah tampan sejak lahir, _Hyung_."

"Aish! Darimana kau belajar narsis seperti itu, eoh? Kau tidak pantas mengucapkannya, Kibummie. Wajahmu tidak semenarik kata-katamu, tahu?"

Kibum hanya tertawa dan mengacuhkan perkataan tersebut sambil mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih terus mengumpat padanya.

'_**Leeteuk Hyung, aku memang tampan sejak lahir. Kau baru tahu, heh?'**_

Sebuah kalimat sederhana itu tiba-tiba berbisik lembut di sela-sela gendang telinga Leeteuk, membuat ia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Sebuah senyuman ia ukirkan pada langit yang tampak bersahabat ini.

"Sekarang aku tahu darimana kalimat narsis yang kau pelajari itu, Kibummie. Dia mengajarkannya dengan baik padamu, eoh?"

Leeteuk segera berlari sambil tertawa dan mengejar Kibum yang meneriakinya sambil terus mengejeknya dari jarak jauh.

'_**Bogoshipeoyo, Kyuhyunnie. Sudah satu tahun lamanya, ya?'**_

.

.

.

.

Taman pemakaman umum terbesar di Seoul hari ini tidak terlalu padat oleh pengunjung ataupun peziarah yang ingin melayat kemari. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang berniat untuk sekedar menyapa sanak keluarga atau sahabat mereka yang telah pergi mendahului mereka ke alam sana. Ada pula yang sekedar memberikan bunga-bunga khas musim semi saat ini, sebagai rutinitas mereka ataupun sebagai tanda kasih sayang tulus pada orang-orang yang pernah memiliki nafas di dunia ini.

Leeteuk dan Kibum berada disana, di hadapan dua makam yang begitu tenang dan damai. Dua dari tiga buket mawar putih yang telah mereka beli sebelumnya, sudah diberikan diatas masing-masing kedua makam tersebut. Kini, mereka saling bertukar rentetan doa pada dua manusia yang telah terkubur disana, dua insan yang sudah lama pergi dari dunia yang fana ini.

Kibum terduduk dengan kedua lutut yang bertumpu diantara kedua makam tersebut. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya terkatup meski rangkaian kalimat doa telah tersampaikan dan tetap mengalir dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"_Appa_, _Eomma_, aku menyayangi kalian. Berbahagialah kalian disana." Kibum menorehkan senyumnya, lalu mengecup kedua batu nisan granit itu dengan khidmat.

Setelah lantunan doa itu selesai disampaikan, mereka berdua menuju kearah barat makam yang lainnya. Sebuah makam yang tertera marga Cho di nisannya.

Makam itu terlihat sedikit kotor dan dipenuhi beberapa helai daun kering diatasnya. Ada sebuket bunga yang sudah layu dan kering diatasnya, entah kapan bunga itu berada disana. Sepertinya selain tak terurus, makam ini juga telah lama tidak dikunjungi oleh sanak keluarganya.

"_Hyung_, kita bersihkan makam ini dulu, ya?" mata Kibum terlihat sendu setelah memandangi sejenak makam tersebut. Leeteuk mengiyakan, akhirnya mereka berdua membersihkan makam tersebut dari daun-daun keringat dan rumput liar sekitarnya.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, makam itu telah bersih dari segala apapun yang sempat membuat makam tersebut agak kumuh. Leeteuk dan Kibum saling tersenyum puas, lalu mereka berdiri di hadapan makam tersebut.

Kibum meletakkan buket mawar putih terakhir yang mereka bawa. Kumpulan tangkai bunga mawar tersebut diletakkan didekat nama yang terukir pada nisan tersebut. Tidak lupa, Leeteuk dan Kibum saling memejamkan mata untuk kembali merapalkan doa pada sang raga yang terkubur disitu.

"Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkatimu di surga."

Sebuah kalimat yang pendek dari mulut pria yang lebih tua, mengakiri rangkaian doa dan kunjungan mereka di taman pemakaman umum tersebut. Waktu yang singkat namun begitu berharga.

Leeteuk menggamit lengan Kibum yang sedang membisu dengan air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuknya. "Uljima, Kibummie."

Kibum yang menyadari bahwa Leeteuk memperhatikannya, segera mengusap kembali cairan bening itu. "Gwanchanayo. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kim Kibum yang kukenal saat ini memiliki sebuah maaf yang begitu marah, eoh? Aku yakin akan hal itu."

Kibum menyikut pinggang Leeteuk. "Aku tidak sedang memikirkan kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu, _Hyung_."

Leeteuk membalas dengan menyikut lengan Kibum sambil terkekeh. "Oh, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan!"

Kibum menatap pria berumur 23 tahun itu dengan pandangan bertanya. "Apa yang kita pikirkan itu sama, Kibummie. Perasaan rindu kita juga sama. Aku juga begitu rindu padanya."

"…"

"Kajja! Kita sudah harus tiba di bandara 15 menit lagi. Jerman telah menunggu kita."

.

.

.

.

Jerman pada siang itu cukup terik, ternyata suhunya lebih ekstrem daripada suhu rata-rata siang hari yang cerah seperti di Korea. Ah, semua Negara di belahan dunia ini belum tentu memiliki suhu ataupun cuaca yang sama, bukan?

"Thank you, Sir." Kibum tersenyum ramah pada supir taksi paruh baya itu yang sudah mengantar mereka dari bandara menuju sebuah kompleks perumahan elit di pusat kota Jerman ini.

Leeteuk melirik Kibum yang sedang menghitung uang kembalian dari ongkos taksi tadi. "_Hyung_, ternyata biaya taksi di Jerman lebih murah daripada di Korea."

"Jinjjayo? Wah, tidak salah kita memilih negeri ini sebagai tempat kita tinggal saat ini."

Langkah kaki mereka berhenti pada sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang terkesan elit, megah, mewah dan apapun itu. Sebuah rumah yang beralamat sama seperti yang tertera di secarik kertas yang menjadi petunjuk jalan mereka.

"Benar, ini alamatnya?"

Leeteuk mengangguk yakin. "Benar, Kibummie. Fotonya juga sama seperti yang tercetak disini."'

"Wah, rumahnya besar juga. Dua lantai, untuk rumah semegah ini. Apakah dia tidak kerepotan mengurus rumah sebesar ini?"

Pria lainnya juga ikut mencibir. "_Hyung_ juga kembali berpikiran sama sepertimu, Bum-ah. Ah, Donghae itu begitu malas dan manja. Aku yakin ia pasti menyewa pembantu rumah tangga."

Leeteuk dan Kibum tertawa lepas mengingat betapa pemilik rumah ini yang sudah barang tentu mengurus rumah megah yang merupakan warisan dari keluarga Cho itu.

Setelah puas tertawa, Kibum menekan bel intercom pada pagar rumah yang lebih mirip seperti istana itu.

"Who's there?"

Leeteuk dan Kibum menjawab berbarengan suara yang mereka kenali itu. "This is us, Cho Donghae."

Pagar langsung otomatis terbuka dengan cepat, mereka berdua langsung masuk dan menyeret koper-koper yang membuat Leeteuk maupun Kibum kepayahan membawanya.

"Kalian sudah tiba! Selamat datang di rumah kami, Leeteuk _Hyung_!" Donghae, sang pemilik rumah langsung berhambur memeluk sepupu tertuanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, anak nakal."

Mata Donghae terlihat basah. "Me too, my brother."

Leeteuk berdecak mendengar kalimat bahasa inggris yang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu. "Eyy, bahasa inggrismu bertambah baik, eoh? Sebuah keberuntungan untukmu, Hae-ya." Leeteuk tertawa disusul dengan Donghae yang sibuk protes padanya.

"Kau tidak menyambutku, Hae _Hyung_?"

Kibum yang sejak tadi berada di belakang tubuh Leeteuk, memajukan mulutnya beberapa centi.

"Oh! Kim Kibum!" Donghae refleks memeluknya hingga anak itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Kau bertambah tinggi, eoh? Ah, aku juga merindukanmu~"

Kibum membenarkan poninya yang menjadi berantakan karena Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kurasa, bukan aku yang bertambah tinggi. Tapi kau yang bertambah pendek, _Hyung_."

Kedua remaja dengan selisih 2 tahun itu bertengkar, seperti biasanya. Meski mereka baru saling mengenal satu tahun yang lalu, setelah insiden itu tentunya. Siapa yang tidak sangka, bahwa Donghae yang mulai akrab dengan Kibum dan melupakan dendamnya dulu. Bagaimanapun juga, status Donghae dan Kibum sama seperti status Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Mereka satu ibu, namun berbeda ayah.

"Hae-ya, dimana dia?"

Donghae dan Kibum menghentikan tawa mereka. Sedetik kemudian, Donghae mengacakkan pinggangnya dan mulai mengomel. "Kau tahu, _Hyung_? Anak itu masih tertidur gara-gara bermain game hingga larut malam. Setiap malam minggu, dia selalu saja seperti itu! Bermalas-malasan lalu membiarkan aku membersihkan rumah pada minggu pagi sendirian, tanpa bantuannya. Huh, lama-lama dia memang semakin menyebalkan."

Leeteuk tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan remaja berumur 20 tahun itu. donghae masih sama seperti dulu, bertingkah kekanakan. Namun jika ia tidak bertingkah seperti itu, maka bukan Cho Donghae namanya.

"Lihatlah, sekarang sudah hampir pukul sebelas siang dan dia masih bermalas-malasan diatas tempat tidur. Selama kami tinggal disini, dia selalu saja mengusiliku, _Hyung_! Sikap lamanya, kembali kumat. Bahkan dia sudah membuat tiga ikan kesayanganku mengambang di akuarium dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan."

Celotehan Donghae dan suara tawa Leeteuk serta Kibum berhenti ketika salah seorang diantara mereka membuka pintu sebuah kamar di lantai dua rumah tersebut.

Derit pintu yang terbuka begitu pelan bahkan hampir tidak berrsuara, tidak menghentikan langkah mereka untuk menuju sebuah ranjang dimana seseorang masih asyik menyelam di dunia mimpinya.

Kibum tertegun sejenak, mengamati kamar yang dipenuhi oleh kaset game, PSP yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas lantai, dan jangan lupakan seorang namja yang bergelung dalam selimutnya. Hanya kaki kirinya yang terlihat, serta tangan kanannya yang menyembul dari kungkungan selimut itu. sementara sisa bagian tubuhnya yang lain tertutupi oleh selimut bergambar tokoh kartun Mickey Mouse itu.

"Lucu sekali. Aku bahkan baru tahu jika dia suka dengan Mickey Mouse." Celetuk Kibum.

Leeteuk mendekat pada namja yang tertidur menghadap kanan itu. Sebagian rambutnya terlihat dibalik selimut itu.

"Oh, dia mengganti warna rambutnya, Hae-ya? Aku jadi merindukan rambut hitamnya yang dulu." Leeteuk mengusap pelan rambut yang kini berubah warna menjadi cokelat tua dan agak ikal itu. Ternyata masih sama, lembut dan wangi rambut itu masih sama meski sang namja telah merubahnya.

"Dia sendiri yang minta ganti warna rambut satu hari setelah selesai dari semua pengobatannya, _Hyung_. Aku ingin menolak permintaannya, namun _puppy eyes_-nya kala itu tidak mampu aku lumpuhkan." Donghae mulai mengomel lagi.

Leeteuk masih terus mengusap pelan rambut yang begitu halus di telapak tangannya itu. "Syukurlah, setidaknya itu berarti dia dalam keadaan sehat jika mammpu mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_-nya padamu, Hae-ya."

Karena belaian di kepalanya yang begitu nyaman, dan suara berisik tiga orang itu, remaja yang sejak tadi masih tertidur kini menjadi terusik. Ia menggeliat pelan dengan mata yang masih terpejam, membuat selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menjadi terbuka sebagian. Kini, semakin nampak jelaslah wajah siapakah remaja yang masih pulas tertidur itu. Wajahnya yang begitu polos dan damai seperti bayi seolah sama sekali tidak menampakkan suatu kesakitan disana.

"Kyuhyunnie, lihatlah siapa yang datang. Cepat bangun, pangeran tidur." Donghae mengguncang-guncang tubuh adik kandungnya itu.

"Enghh… Cheese Cake milikku, _Hyung_…"

Mereka semua sontak terkikik geli melihat betapa tubuh yang ringkih itu berubah menjadi bayi besar yang menggemaskan.

"Berbicara saat tidur lagi, eoh? Bangunlah, tukang tiduuurrr!"

Donghae semakin kesal karena sosok yang masih menggelayut manja di sela-sela selimutnya itu malah menutup matanya kembali.

Kibum tersenyum menyeringai. Ia segera membisikkan sesuatu pada remaja yang kini berumur 17 tahun itu. "Kyu, aku dan Leeteuk _Hyung_ baru saja membeli Cheese cake kesukaanmu. Kau mau tidak?"

Dan benar saja, manic hitam yang tersembunyi itu membuka dengan cepat. Menampilkan sinar indahnya yang lama tertutup itu. kyuhyun yang sudah membuka matanya, refleks langsung bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya.

"Mana? Cheese cake milikku, mana?" suara itu, sebuah suara yang begitu dirindukan mengalun begitu lembut dari belah bibir sintal berwarna merah muda pucat itu, bibir yang sempat memutih seperti salju dan kaku seperti kayu itu kini kembali hidup dan merekah indah.

Karena belum sadar sepenuhnya, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya yang mendadak pusing karena diterpa oleh sinar lembut dari jendelanya. Ia mengucek kedua matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya yang agak memburam.

"Nah, sudah bangun? Selamat pagi, Cho Kyuhyun~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada tiga orang didepannya yang saling melempar senyuman lebar. "Selamat pagi, Donghae _Hyung_. Selamat pagi, Leeteuk _Hyung_. Selamat pagi Kibummie _Hyung_." Kyuhyun mengabsen satu persatu wajah orang-orang yang duduk di sekitarnya.

"Sepertinya aku bermimpi begitu indah hingga berharap kita semua dapat berkumpul disini dan—"

"Pabbo! Kau masih bermimpi, heh?" umpat Kibum.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya, karena nyawanya yang belum berkumpul membuat ia merasa masih dalam alam mimpinya.

"HUAAAA! BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN ADA DISINI, EOH?"

Leeteuk langsung menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat, disusul dengan Kibum yang memeluknya dari samping.

"Kau tahu betapa kami merindukanmu, eoh? Bogoshipeoyo, Kyuhyunnie~"

Donghae lagi dan lagi hanya bisa cemberut melihat Kyuhyun yang meronta di perangkap oleh pelukan Leeteuk dan Kibum. Uri donghae cemburu, eoh?

Tidak lama ia berpikir, Donghae mencari posisi tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih 'kosong' lalu siap untuk…

"Aku juga mau berpelukaaaannnn!" Donghae tertawa puas karena berhasil juga memenjarakan Kyuhyun dalam tiga pelukan yang erat itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri? Ia hanya bisa terus memberontak dan meronta minta dilepaskan. Bukan karena ia tidak suka dengan sebuah pelukan dari para kakaknya, hanya saja… Kyuhyun baru bangun tidur dan ia belum mandi.

"YA! Kita bukan Teletubbies , _Hyung_deuull~! Dan aku belum mandi dari kemarin!"

Oh sepertinya mereka bertiga yang mengepung Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan bau tubuh Kyuhyun. Yang mereka pikirkan saat ini adalah, sebuah pelukan yang bisa mengikis rasa rindu itu.

Semoga Leeteuk, Donghae, dan Kibum dapat tahan dengan bau badan Kyuhyun.

"YAK! Kau ini bau sekali sih, Kyu! Dasar jorok!"

.

.

.

.

**Satu tahun sebelumnya.**

.

Dokter dengan tubuh tegap itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kyuhyun-ssi kehilangan banyak darah di lukanya, hemophilia yang dideritanya benar-benar menyulitkan kami sebagai tim dokter dalam mengatasi pendarahan itu. Pendarahan hebat itu pula, membuat kinerja otak dan jantungnya melemah karena kurangnya asupan oksigen dari hemoglobin darah. Sebenarnya untuk kasus hemophilia seperti yang diderita olehnya masih bisa ditangani jika saja Kyuhyun-ssi dibawa ke rumah sakit lebih cepat. Namun karena ia terlambat mendapat pertolongan, faktor pembeku darah pada—"

Donghae menahan lengan dokter tersebut, menghentikan kata-kata yang menyakitkan itu. "Katakan saja, bagaimana keadaan adikku? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Dokter tersebut kembali menggeleng untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Jeosonghamnida. Semua tindakan maksimal yang telah kami lakukan, belum mampu menyelamatkan adik anda."

Donghae mendorong dokter muda itu begitu saja hingga hampir terhuyung ke belakang. Ia mendobrak pintu ruangan tersebut, membuat terkejut suster maupun dokter lainnya yang masih berada disana untuk membereskan ruangan tersebut.

Leeteuk hendak mencegah Donghae, namun entah kenapa kakinya tertahan dan membeku di tempatnya ketika suara sang dokter dan bahunya yang ditepuk pelan dengan pria berjas putih itu meginterupsi gerakannya.

"Kami memang sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkan adik anda, meski kami belum berhasil menyelamatkannya tapi adik anda masih menunjukkan detak jantung yang cukup stabil. Namun, saat ini Kyuhyun-ssi masih dalam pengawasan penuh karena kondisinya yang belum beranjak dari kritis dan lukanya yang masih rawan untuk pendarahan susulan. Jika adik anda masih tidak sadarkan diri selama dua kali dua puluh empat jam, maka barulah kami simpulkan bahwa adik anda dalam keadaan koma."

Mata Leeteuk memanas, namun ia mencoba untuk bertahan di tempatnya. "Apakah separah itu? apakah hemophilia sungguh tidak dapat disembuhkan? Apakah adikku tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi? Anda seorang dokter, kumohon lakukan apapun untuknya…"

"Hemofilia memang sulit ditemukan kasus untuk dapat sembuh seratus persen. Namun, penyakit itu dapat diminimalisirkan untuk mencapai resiko kematian yang tinggi. Dan itu bisa dengan menggunakan infuse Desmopressan yang disuntikkan ke dalam pembuluh darahnya selama 8 bulan penuh, yang dapat membuat faktor pembekuan lukanya lebih cepat."

Sang dokter mengambil sebuah laporan yang sejak tadi ditentengnya. "Korea tidak mempunyai teknologi serta pengobatan yang mutakhir untuk kasus hemophilia. Namun, saya sudah mengajukan serta membuat laporan tentang kondisi adik anda, agar Kyuhyun-ssi mendapat pengobatan lebih baik dari rumah sakit ini. Dan harapan penuh saya, tolong pertimbangkan baik-baik. Jerman adalah salah satu Negara yang memiliki pengobatan tersebut dan saya yakin dapat merubah kesempatan adik anda agar tetap hidup dan pulih. Jadi, bisakah—"

Leeteuk langsung menggamit lengan dokter itu. "Lakukan! Lakukan apapun itu, aku tidak peduli dimanakah Negara yang mempunyai pengobatan seperti itu. Aku akan membawa Kyuhyun kesana, bahkan hari ini juga, aku siap." Tegasnya.

"Baiklah jika begitu, saya akan membuat sebuah surat rujukan untuk salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Jerman. Silahkan persiapkan keperluan anda dahulu. Saya permisi."

Leeteuk segera masuk ke dalam ruang UGD tempat dimana kedua adiknya yang pasti masih berada disana. Dan benar saja, Donghae masih terus menangis kencang sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dari mulutnya.

Leeteuk menarik nafas panjang dan menetralkan suara tangisnya. "Donghae-ya, bersiaplah… Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menunggu. Kuatkan hati kita, hm?"

Donghae tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk memahami maksud sepupunya itu. ia masih terus tenggelam dalam tangisnya.

"Hae-ya, Kyuhyun masih ada. Dia masih bersama kita, dan kita harus mempertahankannya." Barulah dengan kalimat tersebut, Donghae menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap obsidian Leeteuk, berusaha mencari titik kebohongan disana.

Leeteuk mencoba untuk tersenyum yang kesekian kalinya. "Jerman, ya kita harus kesana. Aku mendapat tugas baru untukmu selama di Negara tersebut, Hae-ya. Kita akan berbagi tugas, dan kau harus menjalankannya dengan baik, arrachi?"

Keajaiban Tuhan memang selalu ada dan selalu diberikan bagi hamba-Nya yang membutuhkan uluran mukjizat itu. Barulah, setahun berikutnya setelah Kyuhyun mendapat pengobatan di negeri itu, ia dinyatakan kembali sehat seperti sedia kala meski harus rutin menjalankan terapi serta pengobatan lainnya selama disana.

Ya, Tuhan memang sangat adil.

.

.

.

.

**SO PROUD CAN PRESENT THIS STORY FOR YOU, GUYS! ^_^**

**FINALLY**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : akhirnyaaaaa ending jugaaaa :D mianhae kalo endingnya mengecewakan T_T aku ngga sempet koreksi TYPO haha**

**PENGUMUMAN sebentar :D**

**Nah, sekedar pemberitahuan aja. Kalian mau NEXT FF yg update apa? pilihanya ada THE OUTSTANDING DOCTOR, DEATH OR LIFE, atau BLACK ANGEL. Tapi jangan milih THE PUZZLE AND THE CHANCE karena yg menulisnya yaitu Ara lagi sibuk -_-**

**SILAHKAN REVIEW~ ^_^**


End file.
